Imprinting Isn't Always A Good Thing
by Jen-Lou
Summary: Edward is unhappy with Bella. To make things worse Jacob imprints on him. Edward can't handle being gay, so they decide to have a secret relationship, but what will Edward do when Jacob gives him the ultimate decision? "Me or Bella?"
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, this is only my second fan fic, but my first Jacob and Edward pairing so go easy on me**_

_**Hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

* * *

><p>Every day was the same for Jacob Black. He got up, showered and dressed and went to his friend Embry's house to play PlayStation, but this was no ordinary day. As Jacob walked to his friend's house he saw his other best friend Quil standing outside in the rain. He ran over to him.<p>

"Hey Quil, what's up man?" Jacob asked him.

"Embry…I saw him…he's at the cliff," Quil sighed. Jacob was confused, he was cliff diving? Why did Quil seem so upset?

"Let's go see him then," Jacob smiled, they walked together up to the cliff's, before they reached them they saw figures at the highest cliff, where only a certain cult jumped off. Jacob looked from the figures to Quil and back.

"He's up there isn't he?" Jacob frowned, "with Sam and his stupid cult," Jacob swallowed back the bile in his throat. He could not believe Embry had let Sam fill his head with all that crap.

"Yeah…I tried to talk to him, but he just said that I don't understand, but one day I will…what's up with that?" Quil frowned.

"I dunno, but I don't wanna be here when they come down…I mean just look at them, they think they're so perfect jumping from the top cliff," Jacob sighed, calming himself down before he ended up going up there and confronting them, he knew that wouldn't end well, it was him against Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry.

"You know…I saw Leah Clearwater the other day, she's back from the trip she took after Harry's death…I thought maybe we should go see her and Seth, we've sort of been neglecting them," Quil suggested, Jacob nodded.

"Yeah, you're right, let's go," they turned and made their way over to the Clearwater house.

Jacob was worried how Seth and Leah were going to act when they turned up. Jacob, Quil and Embry had all been there for Seth and Leah, even Sue when Harry had died, but after the first few weeks they started to stop coming every so often, then Leah left on holiday to grieve that way and left Seth and Sue at home. Jacob did feel bad, but he wasn't sure, especially with the temper Leah carried how she would react to him just showing up again. They reached the Clearwater house, nervously Jacob knocked on the door.

The door opened revealing an average height tanned young boy, none other than Seth Clearwater, he smiled when he saw them.

"Jake! Quil! I thought you guys were never going to come over again! I don't really blame you we were all being depressing morons," he smiled and hugged both boys.

"You had every right Seth," Jacob smiled.

"Who did you say was here?" Jacob heard a voice behind Seth. The door opened more to reveal a very angry looking Leah Clearwater. "Oh look what we have here. The dumb morons who were too selfish to come and see how they're supposed friends were doing! Now you've seen we're fine, now you can leave," she growled at them and pulled Seth out of the way slamming the door in their faces.

Jacob and Quil flinched back. Yeah...Leah was very angry with them. As they were walking away the door opened again and Seth came running out.

"Jake! Quil! Wait...Ignore Leah, she's just being a bitch," Seth said, Jacob hit him in the head.

"Hey! You're just a kid, you're not allowed to swear yet!" Jacob smirked at him. "Why don't you guys make your way over to mine and set up the game, I'll go talk to Leah for a second," the other boys nodded and walked away.

Jacob walked into the Clearwater house, he didn't bother knocking. He found Leah in her room.

"What do you want? Get out!" She shouted at him.

"You're contradicting yourself there you know," Jacob tried to joke but the look on Leah's face told him he wasn't getting a smile out of her.

"Look Leah I'm sorry, I really am, but I thought you and Seth could of used some space, instead of seeing the same faces every day. Yeah okay, maybe I stopped coming for selfish reasons too, but…I'm here to make amends, doesn't that tell you anything?" Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"Amends? Since when did you start using big words," she smiled a small smile at him, he laughed.

"I always have! I am smart you know," he pulled Leah in for a hug, which she gladly returned.

The two made their way over to Jacob's house to meet Quil and Seth.

Edward Cullen stared through his bedroom window at the rain. It was always raining in Forks, which he hated, but it was an advantage so he wasn't always stuck inside the house if it was always sunny.

Edward felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, he pulled it out seeing Bella was calling, he sighed.

"Hello?" He said.

"Edward, hey, I was wondering if you wanted to do something today," he could hear the giddiness in her voice, he couldn't really tell her no, he had already said no twice this week.

"Sure, I'll be over in 10 minutes," he said hanging up and making his way downstairs.

His vampire family were going about their daily routines. Alice was looking to the future to see how Jasper would react if she did certain things. Edward cringed when he saw the image form in her head. He turned his attention to Emmett who was watching the sports channel yelling incoherent things to the TV. Rosalie was pampering herself, though she didn't need it at all.

Carlisle was at his desk and Esme was next to him helping any way she would. Alice's face suddenly went white…well whiter than usual, if that's possible. Everyone's eyes snapped over to look at her.

Edward read her mind, trying to see what he vision was, but there was nothing there, it was blank. Edward raised his eyebrow.

"Alice…why is your vision blank?" He asked, she shook her head.

"I don't know Edward, I just got a vision, but it's blank, as if I can't tell what's going to happen to us in the future," she gasped, "what if I die? Do you think that's why I can't see anything?" Her eyes widened.

"No…remember months ago when the same thing happened and we ran into those Quileute wolves on the reservation? Maybe we are going to run into them again," Carlisle piped up, Alice immediately calmed herself, but she was still a little edgy.

"What will the dogs want with us?" Emmett snarled.

"Maybe it's to tell us that some more of the kids on the reservation have changed, I mean we did ask them to warn us about that beforehand," Edward spoke, he moved towards the door calling back over his shoulder, "I'm going to Bella's," he stated and left.

Edward jumped into his car and sped off towards Bella's house, he always went too fast in his car, mainly because he hated going slow when he could run faster than a car, plus he had excellent reflexes so for a vampire to go at 70mph would be like a human going at 30mph, or maybe a little less even.  
>He arrived outside Bella's in record time, he made his way over to the door. He saw Charlie's police car wasn't there so he walked straight into the house calling Bella's name.<p>

She appeared at the top of the stairs a huge smile on her face as she ran down the stairs and jumped into Edward's arms, he wished she hadn't done that as she got done she gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"You forget it's like running into a brick wall when you do that to me," he smirked, secretly enjoying the fact she hurt herself so she had to let go.

"Yeah…I just got a call from my best childhood friend Jake, he's coming over now, I've told you about him haven't I?" She asked, Edward nodded.

"Oh good," she smiled.

As they waited for Jacob to turn up they both watched TV, Bella was trying to snuggle up to Edward. Edward wasn't happy, lately Bella was starting to make him feel sick every time she kissed him or tried to get close to him. He'd never really had a girlfriend before; he had no idea how he was supposed to break up with her.  
>He always knew this Jacob guy had a crush on Bella, since she was never shy to tell Edward how Jacob had been flirting with her, though Bella always said he was never exactly a muscularly guy, Edward hoped he was at least good looking enough, so he hoped he would try and win her heart and she would fall for it, therefore nobody got hurt. All he could do was sit back and pray.<p>

Jacob made his way over to Bella's house on foot. He could have taken his car but he wanted to clear his head as he walked. Lately he had been seeing Bella as more of an older sister than anything else.

He knew that she saw whatever he did as to mean he was trying to flirt with her, but he ignored it, trying to have a good time with his childhood friend. She had told him her boyfriend was going to be there, he had never met this Edward but he hoped they could be friends, and hoped that for Edward's sake Bella would pretend that Jacob was flirting with her whenever he opened his mouth.  
>He soon reached the Swan residence. He knocked on the door and waited as Bella opened the door, her eyes widened when she saw him.<p>

"Jake…what the hell happened to you?" She asked, Jacob looked down, and then realized what she had meant.

He was very muscular since she had last saw him, his shirt looked way too tight for him, he had grown over a foot bigger and he had chopped his long flowing hair.

"I've been working out," Jacob lied. He had no idea how he was looking like this when all he really did was eat and play games all day. Apart from cliff diving every so often he never did much exercise, at least not enough exercise that he would look like this…though Jacob wasn't complaining at all, he liked the way he looked now.

"Oh…well, come in then, Edward's in the living room," she said, Jacob nodded and walked inside, seeing a boy sitting on the couch.

"Hey," Jacob smiled at him; Edward stared at Jacob, shock filling his body. He could smell the wolf inside of him, it hadn't yet come out, but he was nearly there, he was near enough 7 foot, and had more muscles that even Emmett did.

Edward snapped himself out of it, standing up and looking Jacob in the eye. "Hi," he held out his hand to Jacob, but Jacob didn't move as he stared into Edward's eyes.

Edward searched Jacob's mind, confused as to why he was staring at him like that.

_He is so hot…what the fuck am I thinking!_ He mentally cursed himself. _He's straight! And dating my best friend, and I'm straight! Least I thought I was..._

Jacob moved and shook the vampires hand, the spark that went through both Edward and Jacob's hand was enough to make them jump apart.

_I gotta get out of here before I jump him._ Jacob ran out of the house, leaving Bella confused and Edward shocked. Jacob was going to jump Edward and not in an angry way.

Edward's eyes widened as he began to think about what would have happened if Jacob had of jumped him. Edward had to stop himself from smiling at the thought.

* * *

><p>There you go, there's the first chapter. I'll hopefully update every week at the same time, if not its cause I have loads of college work to do, but I will always try my best.<p>

REVIEW! And the next chapter will be posted asap :)


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter!

Hope you like it

* * *

><p>Jacob ran from the Swan residence, hoping to God they hadn't guessed what he was thinking, but by the look on Edward's face, he seemed to know. Not that Jacob could see how, but that wasn't really his problem at the moment.<p>

He ran into the woods, suddenly feeling anger overcome his body, he didn't know why he was angry, it wasn't like he'd tried to kiss Edward but he'd pushed him away, no…he'd just been thinking about him.

Jacob all of a sudden felt his body hurting, as if every muscle, every bone was on fire, he didn't know what was happening to him but he didn't like it. No, he didn't like it at all. He started to run through the forest and towards the reservation, hoping if he got home and had a cold shower then this feeling would go away, but it was too late, he stopped running, groaning in pain as the fire seemed to blaze even more through his body.

Luckily there was no one around, not many people went into the woods because of the supposed "bears" there, but Jacob didn't believe it, there was no way there were bears around. He gasped falling to the floor as the pain just kept getting worse and worse, he looked at his arms to see they seemed a little more hairy than they usually were, he shook his head, he couldn't be thinking stupid things like that, he was in immense pain here.

But he couldn't help staring at his arm as his arm got more and more hairy by the second, until you couldn't even see the skin on his arm anymore. It couldn't be denied anymore. Jacob shouted for help, hoping that somebody would come and lock him up.

But there was nothing but silence as the pain was getting more and more intense and his body began to change. _What the fuck is happening to me?_

Edward didn't know what to think. A wolf, well a soon to be wolf came into Bella's home, stared at him and started thinking about how sexy he was and was going to jump on him.

Even now as Edward walked out of Bella's house, telling her he needed some time alone, couldn't believe what he had heard in the young wolf's head. Carlisle had once told him about this connection wolves had with their soul mates, Edward hoped that Jacob had that connection with Bella and this thing was just a complete misunderstanding.

_Maybe I heard somebody else's thoughts? Maybe somebody nearby. It couldn't have been him. I hope it wasn't him._

But Edward could deny it no longer. He had heard those things from the wolf and the wolf fled because of it.

As he jumped in his car, taking the shortcut through the woods back to his house, he heard somebody growling in pain. He stopped the car immediately, jumping out and going to find what was out there.

He seemed like he was walking forever until he saw a figure on the floor, it was Jacob. Oh shit.

Edward knew the invisible treaty line was in between the two if them, but if the pack found him, he couldn't be blamed for trying to help someone right? He hoped so. He carefully stepped over the line as if waiting to see if it would blow up under his feet. When it didn't he proceeded over to Jacob who was sobbing on the floor by now, the whole of his body covered in fur.

He was changing. Right now. Edward was about to walk away when Jacob's head snapped over to look at him, rage in his eyes, but also slight fear. _The poor guy doesn't even know what's happening to him._

Help.

He heard from Jacob's thoughts, he saw Jacob trying to say it, but he was too weak, luckily Edward was a mind reader.

"I can't help you, it's your destiny to end up like this, you can't fight it," I told him.

He stared at Edward confused, knowing he hadn't said anything allowed but somehow Edward knew what he was saying.

You can hear me? What are you? What am I?

"Yes I can hear you, I'm a mind reader, but also a vampire. You're becoming a wolf, it is the destiny of some of the kids on the reservation, they travel in packs, we've met the pack before." Edward tried to explain, hoping the young wolf didn't try and rip him apart, he was feeling sorry for him.

Sam's cult are wolves?

"Yes…I want you to know something, Sam will tell you that vampires are to be stopped, that they are enemies, but me and my family are not the enemies, we feed off animal blood, not human blood, we are not to be feared and not to be enemies…I tried to explain that to this guy…err…Embry? But he wasn't having it, I hope you see differently," Edward told him, moving away.

_Don't leave. It hurts._

"I'm sorry, but I'm over the treaty line, I have to go, they'll be here soon," with that Edward left, leaving Jacob slightly confused and in pain.

Edward didn't want to leave but he new he had to. Jacob would soon turn and the pack would hear him and come to where he was, if they found him over the treaty line, they would not hesitate in ripping him apart and 4 wolves against 1 vampire, well there's really no competition.

Jacob lay there, confused and scared, he was going to turn into a wolf, when has that ever been normal? The vampire had said that Sam and his cult were all wolves too though.

It suddenly occurred to Jacob why Embry had been so distant and why he had told Quil he would soon understand. Quil was going to become a wolf too. As Edward left, Jacob realized what he had smelt, it was Edward. It was a sickly-sweet smell, but in a good way, a really good way. He growled in pain, suddenly realizing his current predicament.

He watched as his changed, to the point where there was not one human thing he could see about himself. The pain died away and Jacob could stand. He looked round, suddenly seeing his surroundings in such a different way. Everything was clearer, brighter, he could hear things from miles away, like the sounds of cars, people chatting, he could even smell food from miles away.

Jacob began to think that this wouldn't be all that terrible, then he heard a voice.

_Jacob?_ He recognised it as Embry's voice.

_Where are you?_ Jacob tried to voice but it only came out as a whine.

_You only need to think your responses. I'm to your left, look._

Jacob turned his head to reveal a huge dark brown wolf, it must have been Embry.

_Embry…this is why you left us._ Jacob seemed saddened that his friend had to go through it all alone.

_I wasn't all alone Jacob, Sam isn't the monster we once thought he was, he's a good person and the leader of this pack, here, I'll take you to him, I'm the only one on patrol at the moment._

Jacob followed Embry, it seemed weird to him talking to Embry like this and the fact he could hear every thought was not something he liked. Jacob had always been a closed off person and very really opened up, if he did it would only be a sentence long then it would be off the subject. Now, Embry could hear everything he was thinking and he didn't know how to stop it.

_Sam can teach you a couple things to help you block out thoughts you don't want us to hear. Oh and the bloodsuckers that live not too far past where I found you, one of them is a mind reader so be careful about him too just in case you run into them._

Jacob stopped himself from thinking about the vampire, Edward. He didn't want Embry to be disgusted by the thoughts he had about Edward. Luckily Jacob managed to drop the thoughts.

They soon reached Sam's house, just as they come out of the forest, Sam ran out of his house, seeming concerned.

"Embry, who's phased? Is it Quil, Jacob, Leah, Colin, Brady or Seth?" He asked in a rush.

Jacob couldn't believe all those friends of his were going to become wolves, his wolfy eyes widened. He watched as Embry phased back to human form, then realized he was naked. He looked away.

"It's Jacob," he stated, Sam nodded.

"Alright, go back on patrol, I'll take it from here and help Jacob phase back," Embry nodded, he turned to me, smiling and stroked the top of my head as an owner would to a pet, Jacob snarled at him.

He phased back and ran into the forest, Jacob turned to look up at Sam, wondering how he was supposed to do this. All of a sudden Sam started undressing in front of Jacob, who moved back turning around to give Sam some privacy.

_Jacob?_ He heard in his head, it was Sam's mental voice, he turned back to see a huge black wolf.

_Right, first off I'll teach you how to phase back to a human and into a wolf, then I suppose I'll just let you ask any questions you have._ Jacob nodded.

They spent the next hour phasing to human form and back to wolf form, Jacob got the hang of it pretty quickly, which Sam smiled at. Jacob waited in wolf form as Sam went and grabbed him some of his clothes, he returned laying them in front of Jacob and turning round.

Jacob phased back and quickly put on the clothes, Sam turned to face him.

"You can keep those…so…you know I mentioned the Alpha and Beta bit to you before?" Sam asked, Jacob nodded, "well by your bloodline you are the rightful Alpha of the pack, I will stand back if you want to take charge but this offer will only come once Jacob," Sam said seriously. Jacob thought for a moment, he didn't want to order people about, he was new to this he couldn't be expected to.

"You can stay Alpha," he stated, Sam nodded.

"Right okay them, go home, meet me back here tomorrow morning there are things about vampires we need to discuss," Sam went to go inside but Jacob grabbed his arm pulling him back.

"Vampires aren't always the enemy you know," he stated before realizing what he had just said.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that," Sam growled at him, grabbing Jacob's hand and crushing it in his. Jacob cursed, his hand was broke, he watched as his hand suddenly knitted back together within seconds, feeling as if Sam hadn't touched him at all, he was shocked.

Sam went inside his house leaving Jacob to walk home alone. Sam seems determined that the vampires are a threat. Great. Jacob had been tricked by a vampire, he sighed as he walked home.

His dad wheeled over to where Jacob was when he walked inside.

"Sam called, he said you phased," his dad was smiling brightly.

"Yeah I did. I hate it." Jacob said running up the stairs and into his bedroom, he jumped inside the covers groaning at the terrible day he had just had. As he turned off his light, he saw a figure in the window, he jumped up and looked out but it was gone. He shook his head. _I'm going insane._ Was his last thought before he drifted off to sleep.

Edward couldn't take not being by Jacob anymore, as much as he hated to admit it, it was true, he sighed as he ran at vampire speed to Jacob's house after many hours of deciding whether or not to go back.

He climbed up the side of the small house easily and looked in a few windows before he found Jacob in bed with the covers over his head. He must have phased back and he is safe and sound in bed. Edward thought.

Suddenly Jacob got up, ready to turn off his light when he looked straight at Edward Edward jumped off the side of the house and ran into the forest, hoping Jacob hadn't seen him.

* * *

><p>There you go, second chapter. I know its early, but I had a lot of free time today, but it won't always be like this, mostly it will be once a week.<p>

Review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**There you go! Hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Review :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacobs POV<strong>

I spent the next two weeks confused and upset. Confused because I didn't understand why Sam hated the Cullens. They were vegetarians weren't they? So what's the big deal? And upset because Sam had forbid me to see any of the Cullens unless it was a real emergency.

I sighed as I walked through the woods in my wolf form, doing my daily patrol, I felt someone phase in, then heard the thoughts of Leah Clearwater. That was another thing I had just remembered. Leah and Seth Clearwater had phased a week ago. I remembered the way Leah had been freaking out and when Sam tried to calm her down, she'd just get angrier.

Leah still hated Sam after the Emily thing, so Sam ordered me to help her while Sam decided he would help Seth instead. So because of that Leah and I had grew quite close, but not in the way you may think.

_I just got a message off Sam_, Leah thought.

_Yeah what is it?_ I asked walking over to where Leah was in wolf form.

_He said Carlisle called him and asked if some of the wolves could meet them at their mansion, some sort of urgent business_, she told me.

_He's asked us to go?_ I asked her.

_He told me to tell you, but he's gathering the rest of the pack, he's bringing everyone along, we should make our way there_, she said, I nodded.

_Alright, lets go._

We both ran as fast as we could through the forest, usually it would take about an hour in a car and even longer if somebody ran to Forks, but because we were so fast it took us just under two minutes, I phased back and put on my cut off shorts and walked out from the forest line, Leah caught up with me as we started to walk towards the huge mansion in front of us.

Suddenly the door flew open and all the Cullens were outside in a line, watching us as if we were going to attack, I laughed to myself at that. That would be a great idea wouldn't it? Two werewolves against what like 7 vampires? Do they really think we are that stupid?

I heard chuckles coming from the one who's dating Bella. Edward. I was confused at first but then I remembered he could read minds, I rolled my eyes and turned back just as a blonde vampire stepped out from the group.

"Hi, my name's Carlisle Cullen, is it just the two of you who Sam has sent?" He asked.

"No, he's gathering the rest of them, I was already on patrol so he got Leah to tell me, they should be here soon," I told him, he nodded.

We waited for what seemed like forever until the rest of the pack showed up, in their human forms and came and stood in a line next to Leah and I.

"What is it that you need?" Sam asked Carlisle, gritting his teeth in the process; I tried not to roll my eyes at his dislike towards them.

It was only then that I realized the smell that had been making my nose feel like it was burning was coming from the Cullen's. Jezz…why did they smell so bad? I tried as best I could to keep a straight face, though Leah had a different idea as the look on her face told me that she would rather smell my armpits after I've ran for 2 days non-stop.

I heard another chuckle and turned a glare to Edward, who was once again poking his nose into my head.

Carlisle started to speak. "The Volturi are coming," he started; we all looked at each other in confusion.

"So?" I piped up.

"The leader of the Volturi Aro, he's like the President of this country but for Vampires instead. The Volturi doesn't just come over for visits, they only come if there is a problem, hence why we've called you, this involves you too. They sent us a message along with a picture. It's from the day Jacob changed, I found him in the woods, I did cross over the treaty line but only because I thought somebody was hurt, I didn't realize he was changing until I was over the line but the Volturi took a picture," Edward told us and held out the photo.

I took it in my hand and looked at it. I was on the floor screeching in pain and Edward was standing above me, looking like he was saying something, his expression was soft, as if he felt sorry for me, I showed it to the pack so they knew what he was talking about, Sam didn't look happy to say the least.

Edward continued. "The Volturi hate werewolves as much as you hate us, my family aren't so much into hate, we try to be nice to everybody no matter who or what they are, the Volturi think we are joining up as a team to create one huge coven full of the two deadliest kinds of people in the world, which is not the case, but when they come, they won't be expecting a talk, they will be expecting a fight and we are letting you know this because if you aren't here with us when they arrive they will cross the treaty line and attack you, me and my family know how much you love and want to protect everybody in LaPush, so we thought they can meet us all here, we can try to explain but if they don't want to listen we can fight in the clearing to your left of the house, enough space for a fight…I suppose that's all we have to say," Edward finished, I turned to Sam to try and see what he was thinking but his face was blank.

He spoke up. "So they think we're allies and they're coming to fight us because of that and you want us to become allies to prove them right?" Sam raised his eyebrow.

"Basically yes. But that's only if they don't listen to reason, I have known Aro for 108 years he likes Carlisle and I, he should listen, but we never know, Alice's visions have disappeared in the days to come, meaning that you will be here a lot more often, and the Volturi will be coming in 5 days."

"And if we agree to help you? Everything will return to how it used to be afterwards?" Sam asked and Edward nodded.

"Okay, we'll help," I saw Paul and Jared's head snap up to look at Sam in anger.

"Thank you," Carlisle spoke now, "Jasper knows a thing or two about how to fight the Volturi, we start training in about an hour if you're interested."

"Okay, we'll be back, we have some things to take care of back home," Sam said as turned to walk back in the woods, the rest of the pack flowing him but Leah, Seth and I.

"Is there something you needed?" Carlisle asked us.

I shrugged. "We have nothing to do for an hour, we can stay…if you don't mind," I told them, most of the vampires didn't look happy, except Carlisle, a little pixie girl, Edward and some woman next to Carlisle.

"No we don't mind at all, would you like something to eat," the small woman next to Carlisle said, her eyes lit up at her own question, anxiously waiting for an answer.

"Her names Esme, this is Alice, you know me and Carlisle, this is Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper," Edward introduced us, I nodded.

"I'm Jacob, this is Leah and Seth," I told them all then flicked my eyes back to Esme, "we'd love something to eat," I grinned at Seth and Leah who smiled back at me., the vampires looked confused.

"What's so funny?" The blonde one sniped, I think her name was Rosalie.

"Nothing…just we don't exactly eat like normal humans," I smirked again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jezz did she always sound so bitter?

"It means whereas a normal human would eat about a plate of food we would eat like 4 plates," I told them, if it's possible Esme's eyes lit up even further.

"That's great! I never get to cook!" She smiled from ear to ear, so did I, she seemed to have that effect on me.

"Great then, let's get eating," I smiled and we walked inside after Esme, getting a few glares from some of the vampires, I didn't care, they can hate me all they want, I'll just be nice to the ones who are nice to me.

Esme told us to sit down on the couch while she gets cooking, so we did, I sat down in the middle, Seth to my right and Leah to my left. Leah stretched her legs out across me and a little bit on Seth, I turned to her raising my eyebrow.

"When she said make yourself at home she didn't mean it literally," I told her.

"Then she shouldn't have said it," Leah smiled, I chuckled as the TV flicked on. I put my hands on her legs, and decided I would tickle her, I moved my hand to the back of her knee, she squealed, making a few of the vampires jump before they realized that nobody was hurt, she tried her hardest to get away from my grip but I was too strong, I moved my hands to her stomach and she started kicking…yes…I had the biggest mistake there, suddenly her foot collided with the side of my face and I was on the floor in a split second.

My face ached, she laughed and I heard some chuckles from the vampires. I groaned as I got up from the floor glaring down at her. The smile on her face was too cute for me to be angry at her, so my frown turned into a smile as I sat down in top of her, she groaned, feeling the full weight of me.

She was about 5"11 maybe even 6" whereas I was about 6"11 or even 7", and my body was all muscle, yeah that would definitely hurt her little fragile frame.

"Jake! Get off me!" She hit me in the back hoping I'd fall off but I didn't.

"Please," I knew that voice. It was the little innocent voice she used to get whatever she wanted. I always cracked. I stood up giving her a quick glare before I walked into the kitchen. I swear I heard a low growl in the little confrontation I had with Leah, but I ignored it as I sat down just as Esme put a plate in front of me.

**Edward's POV**

I was not happy with the sight in front of me. Leah and Jacob were basically flirting. I could hear the disgust in Seth's mind at the sight and quite frankly I was disgusted too. I didn't understand why I even cared, but jealously stirred inside me just as Jacob sat on top of Leah. The rest of my family thought it was funny, but I didn't find it so amusing.

I started fidgeting, hoping they would just stop it, which they did and Jacob walked into the kitchen and started eating his food. I listened intently on Jacob's thoughts, he was thinking about how much he loved the food Esme made.

After about an hour, his mind shifted as he was sitting on the couch watching the tele to images on him kissing somebody. I couldn't see who it was since his tall frame was covering the person who was pressed against the wall, but by the way his thoughts were he seemed to enjoy it.

I felt a sting in my heart, it was Leah wasn't it? Just when I thought I'd never know who it was, he moved slightly in his thoughts, I saw a slight bit of bronze hair. I gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I'm mean leaving a cliffhanger! Hehehe ^-^ Hopefully you can't wait for the next chapter :)<strong>

**I'm introducing three new vampire characters into the story, ones that I have made up, hopefully you will like them :) Have any questions just review :)**

**Oh yeah, so REVIEW! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jacob's POV**

After my dinner I was sitting on the couch watching tele, when my mind started to wander, at first I was enjoying it, I was imagining myself kissing someone, but I couldn't see who. I was smiling, I knew Edward could see it, but I didn't care.

I thought it'd be Lucy, the girl I liked from the rez, she was in near enough all of my classes, and since I had got taller and more built, she had started to show interest in me. It did hurt that she was on into me for my looks, but I'd liked her that long, that it didn't bother me too much.

But I was wrong. I went back to my little daydream watching as I moved slightly to the side, and some bronze hair was there, which confused me because Lucy had dark brown hair. Then I heard a gasp and everybody's eyes averted to Edward who was looking at me like I'd just peed on the carpet.

Then it hit me. Edward had the same messy bronze hair as the person in the dream. My eyes widened, I couldn't believe that had just happened. I stared straight into his eyes and couldn't seem to tear my gaze away, my mind wandered to his perfect face and how he looked so cute with that expression on his face. I mentally slapped myself. What the fuck was I doing? If Sam found out I was thinking about a leech like that he would tear me apart!

Edward's face dropped from utter shock into confusion then, wondering why I was suddenly thinking like this. To be honest I was wondering the same thing myself.

The vampire family stared at us both wondering what was going on.

I realized then that Sam had described imprinting on Emily to me the night I changed and how he felt and how he couldn't take his eyes off her. My eyes widened as I stared into his eyes, his did too, reading my mind.

Then I bolted right out the front door, looking behind myself to see what was happening, I saw Edward explaining, but I didn't listen, I didn't want to hear their reactions.

That's when I hit something hard, I turned to look where I was going and found Sam's confused wolf face staring at me. I was dead.

**Edward's POV**

Well…to say I was little shocked was a complete lie. I was utterly shocked, completely and utterly stunned. My family stared at me in confusion, Jacob bolted out of the door, I turned my gaze to my family.

"What's going on Edward?" Esme's sweet voice asked.

"He…he imprinted on me," it came barely a whisper, my whole family gasped.

"How is that even possible?" Esme asked again, I shrugged.

"I don't know, wolves are supposed to imprint the second they make eye contact with their mate…but…he never did…wait...well…" I drifted off thinking back to the moment in Bella's house and how Jacob's thoughts had drifted then to thoughts of how hot I looked.

"Tell us Edward…" Carlisle persisted.

"When he first met me a couple of weeks ago in Bella's house he had started to think about how hot I was, then he ran out and after I left Bella's that's when I found him in the woods, about to change… after that I never thought anything of it, I'd forgot about it actually," I told them.

Rosalie was disgusted. Esme was understanding. Emmett was half way between happy and annoyed. Alice was jumping for joy, Carlisle was thinking about how to break it to the pack and Jasper, surprisingly seemed to be happy too. I wasn't sure how I felt, I knew I had felt jealous when he was flirting with Leah but I wasn't sure I was ready for anything like imprinting, especially since I knew that the wolves had a hard time keeping away from the imprint.

I noticed Seth and Leah were still here, gaping at me as if I had two heads, probably still in shock from what I had told them. I left myself fall back onto the now empty couch, not knowing what to do with myself, when Carlisle began to speak.

"The wolves are back, do you think Jacob is going to tell them?" Carlisle asked.

"If we phase he won't have a choice, all we hear all day is about Emily and Kim and Rachel from the guys, he won't be able to keep his thoughts to himself, especially when he's in shock," Leah told us, I sighed.

"Do you think they'll try to kill me?" I asked them, Leah shrugged looking a little scared for me, I think she was starting to warm up to us, I tried to take some comfort at that, hoping the other wolves felt the same. But I couldn't kid myself, I could hear all their thoughts, I knew they hated us.

Suddenly Sam burst through the door, the rest of the pack coming in too, but Jacob was nowhere to be seen.

"Look like we have an unfortunate situation," Sam started, we all nodded. "But there is nothing I can do to change an imprint, so…the treaty line is being removed, you will be allowed on our land, but just the seven of you are allowed on here, if we see or smell any other vampire, whether they are your friends or not, we will attack, so bear that in mind. Jacob has gone home; he doesn't want to be here right now, but knowing what an imprint is like he will be here within the next day…if Jacob is ever hurt when he returns home from seeing any of you, there will be consequences and this little truce will be over," Sam explained to us.

"That's not a problem Sam, we would never harm Jacob and this is an unfortunate situation but we want to deal with it as best as possible. Jacob is allowed here anytime, Esme will love to cook for him and all of you if you like and we do have beds here if he ever wants to stay over," Carlisle said. I saw Sam's jaw clench but he nodded.

"For now, we'll proceed with this training you said blondie will teach us over there," Sam nodded his head towards Jasper, who shot him a glare, the walked past him and out the door. We all followed. I wasn't in the mood to learn how to fight, Jasper caught onto this.

Go to the rez, you know you want to. The treaty line is officially lifted, nobody can attack you. I smiled towards him as slipped away, I heard Jasper explaining to Sam what I was doing, thought Sam didn't like it he accepted and they began their training while I ran as fast as I could to the rez, hoping I could catch Jacob's scent, which I did, it was in the forest, getting stronger and stronger, the deeper I went into it.

I came across a huge russet coloured wolf; it was lying on the floor. I wondered if that was Jacob for a moment, since even though his scent stopped right here, looking at the wolf in front of me didn't seem to be Jacob.

Then his head snapped up to look at me. His eyes. They were exactly the same as Jacob's were. I definitely knew it was him.

_What are you doing here?_ He thought to me.

"I'm here to talk to you. You know you can't stay away for long," I said to him, he made a noise which sounding like he was sighing, he got up, he was taller than me even in his wolf form and turned to look me dead on.

"I don't want to say I'm thrilled about this, but I have sort of accepted it. Answer me one thing though, did you imprint on me when you came to Bella's?" I asked him, he nodded his wolfy head.

_I didn't know I did until just before, I realized I must have if I was thinking about you in that way._

"Turn back to human form," I told him, he looked taken aback.

_I can't. I'll be naked._

"Don't you have those shorts you were wearing before?"

_No, I phased too quickly before and shredded them…They were the only pair I had left too._

I felt my cold dead heart ache a little at that. He didn't even have enough money to buy more clothes for him to wear when he accidently shredded them. I held up a finger telling him to wait there and rushed back to the mansion, where I quickly grabbed a pair of Emmett's shorts, since mine would be too small for him and ran back to where he stood, still looking shocked.

I held up the shorts, he came forward and took them into his mouth before dashing behind a tree. A second later he came back in human form, in the shorts. His nose was wrinkling.

"These shorts smell," he stated, I laughed.

"That's because a vampire wears them," he looked up at my statement.

"Who's are these?" He asked.

"Emmett's" he seemed to relax at that, as if hoping they wouldn't be mine. I couldn't understand why.

"Well…what now then?" He asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"You come over everyday so you're not agitated or whatever happens when wolves aren't with their imprints….Esme will cook for you, and the rest of the wolves will come so Jasper can teach us how to fight against the Volturi. Esme can cook for you again if you like, you could hang out then go home or just go home, whichever you prefer or you could stay," I stopped myself there realizing I was talking too much, he nodded.

"Sounds like a plan," he said. His thoughts disagreed with him. He wished I would add something a little more sexual into that day plan, but I wasn't ready for that. I didn't think I'd ever be ready for that.

I was still technically with Bella and I was no cheater. I thought then, that it would be best to stay with Bella, to let Jacob know that I'm not about to just jump into his arms.

"Well…I'll see you tomorrow then," I said and held out a hand to him for a handshake.

Yes it was cheesy and so inappropriate since he had imprinted but it was all I could think to do.

"See you tomorrow," his voice sounded strained as he took my hand in his.

A spark erupted through me and I think he felt it too since he snatched his hand back. We stared at each other for a long moment before my body reacted before my mind could and I had him against a tree and was furiously kissing him and he was kissing me back.

* * *

><p>I was really buzzed from your reviews so i decided to update early! :D<p>

REVIEW! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward's POV**

I was completely and utterly stunned at what I was doing.

I was kissing a werewolf. Not only that but I was pressing my erection into his leg. And his was poking into my stomach. I tried as hard as I could to stop but I felt the imprint was pulling me towards him, telling me I shouldn't stop cause this was meant to be.

We both fell to the ground; I quickly switched our positions so I was on top and took control, since I could hear his thoughts were revolving around how he hadn't ever had sex before, let alone with a dude. I had had a lot of experience in my 108 years of existence, so I wasn't exactly embarrassed about doing anything with him.

I worked my way down his body, kissing from his lips, down his neck and over his bare chest, he groaned and writhed underneath me but made no attempt to try and push me away. I could hear the wolf inside of his purring slightly, I could tell Jacob was trying to hide it, but it only spurred me on more.

I moved my hands and mouth down his body, I undone his shorts and pulled them down, I could hear the embarrassment in his mind of having me seeing his dick for the first time, but as I stared at it, I gulped. Wondering how the hell I was going to fit that into my mouth, I moved my mouth over the tip of his dick, his back arched, shoving himself more into my mouth, I coughed and pulled away. The sadness in his eyes made my heart shatter; he thought I was disgusted by the taste of him.

"I'll just go," I could see he was trying to keep the tears from falling. He tried to get up but I roughly shoved him back down to the ground, he looked up at me in confusion.

"No!" I basically shouted at him. "I don't want you to leave. It's just…you're so….big," if I could blush, I would have.

"Oh," he smirked. God I wanted to wipe that smirk right off his face, I glared at him and flipped us over, he seemed shocked at first.

"If you think you can do any better then show me," I smirked now, his face dropped, his eyes went wide and his cheeks changed to a slight shade of red.

"Fine," his voice was a little deeper than usual as his shaking hands moved their way down my body.

I started to feel bad, watching him as he tried to do what he thought he was supposed to in this situation, first taking off my pants and boxers at the same time, revealing my very hard dick.

He stared at it, his mind not making any coherent thoughts, then he moved his head down and I felt his lips over the tip of my dick, I groaned and tried not to buck my hips, I didn't want him to freak out.

He started to get a little more confident as I moaned and took all of me into his mouth, this time I did buck my hips, a groan erupted from his mouth and that sent the most amazing feeling ever through me. I growled, not a menacing growl though.

He pulled away from me just as I was about to explode, the growl that came next was a menacing one, he just smiled at me and placed himself in front of my opening, I watched him seductively, completely at a loss for why I was feeling this way but at this present moment I didn't care.

He pushed into me, I groaned in pleasure, but he took it to mean I was in pain and pulled back out, my head snapped up to look him in the eyes, a ominous look in my eyes, he seemed afraid for a second.

"Get back inside me now dog," I seethed, his frightened expression changed into an angry one when he heard me call him "dog" and he slammed back inside me, all the way this time.

I mentally slapped myself for insulting him cause now my arse was throbbing in pain. Who knew werewolves could be so strong? I grunted in pain and he smirked this time, pulling out and slamming back into me.

Suddenly the pain was gone and the pleasure kept coming, he kept up a good rhythm and my hips moved to meet his thrusts. His hands were on my hips slamming himself more into me. For a virgin he was doing very well. So well that I was actually seeing stars.

It was such a long time he was fucking me that it was about time I was so close to orgasm, I could tell he was too, his eyes were shut tight, as he tried to keep up a pace so we would both fall over the edge, but he was tired and sweating, he couldn't keep going much longer. So I decided I'd be a good little fuck buddy and help him out.

I flipped us over so he was lying on his back and I was riding him at vampire speed, he groaned as he reached his orgasm, I did too at the same time, he exploded inside of me and I came all over his stomach I fell against his perfectly chiselled chest.

I almost felt human again. Completely and utterly exhausted. I hadn't felt that in over 108 years. I closed my eyes and listened to his heart beating like furiously. I looked at my watch to see the time, it was 6:45, I closed my eyes again, I had some time before my family would get worried and come looking for me.

Before I knew it I opened my eyes and it was pitch black, I looked at my watch and saw it was 8pm. What the fuck? I'd literally closed my eyes for a minute. Had I fallen asleep? I couldn't have. It wasn't possible! I looked down to find Jacob was gone. Had he just left me here? I growled, that stupid mutt!

I stood up, feeling slightly wobbly. This was weird, why was I feeling like this? Had I really fallen asleep?

I heard rustling in the trees, I turned growling, but it came out weird and sounded like I was choking.

Suddenly my family all came out of the bushes, Jacob was with them.

"Edward, what happened to you? Jacob said he found you and said you seemed to be unconscious," Carlisle said to me. The mutt lied for me and went to get help for me, maybe I shouldn't have been so quick to think he would have just left me there, since he had imprinted.

"I don't know," I spoke, my voice sounded funny, like something was stuck in my throat.

"Do you smell that?" Emmett spoke up, sniffing the air, then his eyes flicked to me, he looked amused.

"What?" I started to panic, why couldn't I smell anything?

"It's the smell of sex…Edward's scent…mixed with the mutts," everyone's eyes flicked to Jacob, who looked away, ashamed my family found out what we were up to.

"What I want to know is why did I suddenly fall asleep? I haven't slept in 108 years! What's happening to me?" I shouted at Carlisle.

I suddenly felt dizzy and before I knew it everything went black.

* * *

><p>I know its short but I'm really ill and this is all I can do for now, sorry people.<p>

**Read & Review :)**

Love Jennie xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning:** I have added some of my own characters to this chapter. I hope you like them.

* * *

><p><strong>Jake's POV<strong>

I had no idea what I was going to do. Carlisle had him on the hospital bed that was set up in one of the rooms in the Cullen mansion. Edward looked like he was dead. No breathing…not that he needed to breathe. It was hard, standing by watching my imprint lying there and for all I knew he wasn't going to wake up. The pack had already left by the time I went to get Carlisle.

A tear slid down my face as I thought of what would happen if my imprint actually died. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Emmett looking worried at me. I sighed, not bothering to say anything to him as I turned back to watch Edward.

It had been hours since he had collapsed in the woods and we were all getting very worried, I wasn't sure what to do, I couldn't leave him here, but I felt my legs were about to give out from under me and I my brain was screaming at me to sleep but my heart couldn't leave him. I think the Cullen's sensed my mental battle because Esme came forward, taking my hand and pulling me out of the room. I tried to stop her but she kept tugging so I gave in and went with her.

She opened a door at the end of the hall and pulled me inside. I looked around the room. There was one huge bookcase against one of the walls, stacked with like a million books, there was a bed in the right corner of the room at the back and a music station opposite it behind the door. It was a huge room but not that much stuff was in it.

"This is Edward's room," Esme told me. I didn't know much about Edward, he must like reading and music and the bed must be where he lays to do those two activities. Another thought popped into my head then, making me cringe. Vampires don't need to sleep. So why does he have a bed? And not a chair or something? Bella crossed my mind then…Bella needs to sleep. And a bed isn't always used for just sleeping.

My heart ached at that, I couldn't believe what I was thinking. Edward and Bella sleeping together. I never ever wanted to think of that. More tears clouded my vision as they freely started to drip down my face now. Esme seemed concerned.

"I'm sorry Jacob. Carlisle is doing all he can, he's not sure at all what is happening to Edward…I thought you could get some rest, it might help if you stayed in Edward's bed, his scent is all over it, I was told that wolves like the scent of their imprint, it helps calm them," she said to me, I nodded. Silently thanking her as I crawled into the bed and wrapped the covers around myself. Edward's scent was everywhere, it soothed me a lot, so much so that the second my head hit the pillow I drifted to sleep.

**Edward's POV**

I woke up to find a nervous Carlisle staring at me, did he know what was going on with me? Why I suddenly felt like a human again? I still felt strong, I could still read minds, but somehow, I felt weaker and it was scaring me. I could smell the faint scent of Jacob, had he left?

"Carlisle, what's going on? What have you found out?" I asked him, he shook his head.

"I'm still not sure Edward, it seemed to be something to do with yours and Jacob's…connection shall we say, it's almost as if the semen from the wolf is affecting your system, making you feel part human again. I can't say I've ever seen this before, then again I've never heard of a wolf imprinting on a vampire, so I have no experience to tell me what is going on. All I can tell you is that it seems your body is being half human, half vampire, almost as if it's…I don't know, changing for some reason that we haven't thought of yet," Carlisle tried to explain.

I thought for a moment, considering what Carlisle was saying. I thought back to what I had read about the wolves, why they imprinted in the first place, what the purpose was. I casted my mind back to the book I had read over 70 years ago, when we had first lived in Forks and ran into the wolves.

I remembered a passage I had read in there "wolves imprint on their soul mate so the wolf knows that that will be the person they will have children with and spend the rest of their lives with. Imprinting is important in case the wolf makes the wrong decision about who it wants to spend the rest of its life with. The main purpose of imprinting is for children."

I froze. Remembering the passage nearly made me collapse again. Carlisle shook me nervously.

"Carlisle, I remember something I read about wolves, they only imprint so they know who to mate with," my eyes widened as did his. My family came through the door then, each as stunned than the other.

"Am I pregnant?" I growled at Carlisle, he shook his head.

"No…it's going to take a long time for that to happen, because your body is slowly changing slightly back to human form, you will keep your gift and some of your strength and speed but you will start to get weaker, I'd say in about half a year your body will be fully changed and if what you say is true then any sexual intercourse after that will cause a pregnancy…it's a theory but that's what all the signs are pointing to at the moment, Jacob's semen must have initiated the changes in your body, nobody could have guessed anything like this would happen."

Surprisingly I wasn't feelings as iritated as everyone thought I would. I'd learnt these past few days that it's just the way things are supposed to be.

"So if I'm turning slightly human then…do I need to eat human food?" I asked, hoping the answer was yes, I'd always been jealous of the humans who could eat food and think it tastes delicious.

"It's hard to say, we'll just have to see Edward," Carlisle said.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked, Emmett pointed to my bedroom door; I nodded and jumped off the hospital bed making my way into my bedroom.

I found Jacob lying there snoring lightly. I sat on the edge of the bed and shook him, when he woke up I turned away from him, staring out the window at the stars.

"Edward…you're alive," he said it so happily, I hated myself for what I was about to do.

"Jacob, because of the events that happened tonight, my body is slowly becoming slightly human, because you have imprinted it means that I'm supposed to be the one who is going to carry the child and Carlisle said after 6 months my body will be fully changed and any sex after that will mean I will become pregnant…I want you to know Jacob that it is not going to happen, it doesn't matter if that's supposed to be my destiny…I have all these feelings for you, but I still love Bella…" I lied. I didn't love Bella but it was the only way I was going to keep him from trying to change my mind, I couldn't handle, one being gay, it just wasn't right in my time and two being pregnant, "I propose that for the next 6 months we continue a physical relationship, but after that, we can never be like that again, okay? I love Bella and I don't want to hurt her, but I need to satisfy my own needs and she couldn't take it with the strength I have but you can," I stopped there, waiting for him to say something.

"You don't really give me much of a choice Edward…you're my imprint, I have to do what you want me to do," he sighed and I suddenly felt really guilty. But there was no way I was going to become a gay pregnant vampire. It just wasn't right.

"Thank you," I spoke, "after the six months I suppose we could just be friends, hang out, if you like," I asked him.

"Okay," he said, I felt him shift in the bed, I turned to see he had his back to me. I took that as my queue and got up leaving him alone for a while. I knew I must have hurt him so I didn't want to embarrass him any stay any longer.

**Narrators POV:**

Shayne Collins stood in his mansion in New York. He sniffed the air, knowing that Autumn, Lucy and Rogue weren't back from their shopping trip yet.

He always felt slightly alone when they went on their little trips. He had thought many times about finding a human male friend and then changing them, but he could never bring himself to do it. He had gone over 300 years without tasting human blood…well…apart from when he had helped Carlisle Cullen with the turning of Edward Mason.

For a while Shayne and Edward had been very good friends, they shared music tastes in common, they liked some of the same books. Shayne had helped Edward control his thirst and helped him develop his mind reading skills. But Shayne wasn't happy alone.

He had left his beautiful girlfriend Autumn behind to help Carlisle. She had refused to come with him, at the time she was still a human eater and she didn't want to disappoint him by going blood thirsty crazy in the small town he was going to.

So Autumn had stayed with Rogue, her best friend and Lucy who was Autumn's sister. Both Rogue and Lucy were vampires too and decided they would keep Autumn company while Shayne was gone. It proved to be too much for Shayne and he eventually came back to them, saying to Carlisle and the new-born vampire Edward that he would see them soon.

Now 108 years later and Shayne still hadn't seen Carlisle or Edward. He did not know where they were, he didn't have a number for them, but he remembered he had given them his cell phone number in case they ever needed it for medical reasons.

They had never called though. Shayne wondered if they even remembered him, he sighed as he sat down on the comfy couch just as the girls ran through the front door, coming to stand in front of him with bags full of shopping.

He eyed the bags, hoping there was nothing in there for him. He was sadly mistaken.

"Wait until you see what we've bought," Autumn screeched happily, he smirked at her as she began pulling things out the bag, pressing them against her body to show what they would look like.

"Look what I got you," Rogue spoke up, pulling a light grey jumper -it was thin and it looked tight- out of the bag and a pair of tight black jeans. He chuckled.

"Why is it that everything you girls buy me has to be tight?" He raised an eyebrow; they looked at him as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Because you're the only guy in the house, Autumn gets to do whatever she wants with you, the rest of us are only allowed to look, so we have to have something to look at," Lucy spoke now, laughing lightly, Shayne shook his head smirking.

"Right…well, I think it's time for dinner, let's go find ourselves some animals to kill," Shayne smirked as did the girls.

They grabbed their coats, though they didn't need them, it would looks suspicious if they went out in -1 degree weather without a coat on.

Shayne felt his cell phone ringing; he was confused since the only people who had the number were in the room. He flipped open the phone.

"Hello?" He said, trying to sound casual.

"Shayne? It's Carlisle Cullen, do you remember me?" Carlisle's voice rang from the other end, Shayne jumped a little hearing the voice he hadn't heard in 108 years.

"Carlisle, yes of course I remember you, how's Edward?" I asked, interested.

"That's why I'm calling, I was wondering if you could come here, I need some medical advice and since you've been around a lot longer than I have, I was wondering if you knew much about the werewolves, because one of them has imprinted on Edward and there are a few…complications," Carlisle explained.

Shayne knew a lot about werewolves, for 50 years he had been friends with one, it was during the 17th century. His name was Jerry Black, he was waiting to find his soul mate, but it had taken too long and Jerry thought he'd never find her, so he found a nice woman, got to know her and gave her some children, but on one of his travels he found her 50 years later, to his dismay she was already an old woman, and he had stayed young just so he could live long enough to find her. It had killed Shayne watching his friend hurt like that when he saw his mate dying. After that Jerry couldn't take the pain and had asked Shayne to kill him so he could be with his mate for eternity. It had hurt so much but Shayne managed to do as his friend had asked, hoping that Jerry would be happy once it was over. Shayne never did know what had happened to the children, it was almost as if they had gone straight out of Jerry's mind when he found his imprint.

Shayne snapped himself out of the trance he had fallen into to answer Carlisle.

"Yes, I know a lot. Where are you staying? The girl's and I would love to come visit you. We haven't seen each other in years." He spoke; the girl's stared at him curiously.

"That would be great; we are living in Seattle a place called Forks. As soon as you get to the sign that says you are entering go 10 miles east and you will come into the woods, if you keep going straight ahead you will come across a mansion, that is our house, the only mansion that is in Forks might I add," Carlisle joked. Shayne smirked; it had always been a little competition between him and Carlisle, to see who had the most impressive stuff.

"We'll be there soon Carlisle," He laughed and hung up. Shayne turned to the girl's.

"Change of plan, after we eat we're going to Seattle, you girls can finally meet Carlisle and Edward," he told them. The girl's smiled. They had always wanted to meet Carlisle and Edward since Shayne never shut up about them.

Seth Clearwater hated patrol. Nothing ever happened in La Push and he didn't understand why he had to be in wolf form and walk along the border waiting for anything to intrude. He sighed to himself. He felt two people phase and suddenly Leah entered his mind, then Jacob.

_Hey Jake,_ he perked up.

_Hey buddy._

_How's Edward?_

_He's ok._ Jacob's thoughts went to what had happened, letting Seth and Leah hear everything that had gone on.

_Oh shit._ Seth said.

_Seth! You're just a kid, stop swearing,_ Leah scolded him, he sulked.

Jacob joined them in La Push and helped them doing patrol, he knew how boring it could be so they kept talking and talking. After about an hour they were getting ready to phase back when they smelt vampires. Jacob hurried to where the scent was, Leah and Seth right behind him. They spotted four vampires, one man and three girls, but they had their backs turned as they went at vampire speed.

Jacob noticed they were running towards the Cullen mansion and instantly felt like he needed to protect his mate and darted after them. He told Seth and Leah to leave but they ignored him, following him after the vampires.

When they reached the Cullen mansion they saw the whole family was standing there greeting the wandering vampires. Jacob was confused, the wandering vampire's eyes flicked to the wolves and Jacob growled as he went to stand in front of Edward ready to attack if necessary. Edward lay a hand on Jacob's furry back to calm him.

"Calm down Jacob, they mean no harm, they're old friends," Edward smiled towards Shayne who smiled back.

Jacob growled again, this time with jealously surging through his body. Edward stroked his back, trying to soothe him, but Jacob kept growling not bothering to acknowledge Edward's hand.

Seth and Leah came forward in their wolf forms, growling too, they stood next to Jacob. The wandering vampires crouched into a defensive way, growling back at the wolves. Shayne's eyes flicked to Jacob's, then Leah's, the Seth's. Seth looked up to Shayne, his growling immediately stopped as he stared into Shayne's eyes. Shayne stood straight, immediately knowing what that look meant. He had seen the same look in Jerry's eyes when he found his imprint.

Edward gasped and everybody turned their gaze to him, except Seth and Shayne, who continued to stare at each other and Jacob and Leah who could hear everything Seth was thinking.

"What's going on Edward?" Carlisle asked him, looking between Seth and Shayne.

"Seth just imprinted," Edward barely whispered still in shock.

"Seth," Shayne said, Seth shivered, liking but also hating the way he whispered his name. Seth turned to Jacob, looking for help.

I can't imprint on a vampire! What am I going to do Jake? Seth whimpered. Shayne stepped forward wanting to comfort Seth, but Seth stepped back away from him, looking scared.

"He imprinted on my husband," Autumn growled at Seth advancing forward ready to attack, but Leah was quick, jumping on top of her, holding her to the floor.

Autumn fidgeted underneath Leah's small frame, wondering how some little wolf was strong enough to keep her down. Rogue and Lucy were pulling at Leah, they broke some of her bones, Leah howled and Jacob jumped forward jumping onto the two vampire girls, his huge frame crushing them both below him. He turned to see Leah was back in human form, crying in pain. Autumn stood to her feet watching the screaming girl in front of her.

Autumn felt something she thought she'd only feel for Shayne. She shook her head, not wanting to show her real feelings for the wolf, but Edward smirked as she watched Leah being carried in by Emmett who was being followed by Carlisle. Edward stepped forward, pulling at Jacob to move off the vampires. Jacob moved back, the vampires jumped up ready to attack but Edward stepped in front holding his arms out in front of him.

"You will not hurt these wolves, do you hear me? You're a guest in this house and you nearly attacked Seth, which only made his sister want to protect him and Jacob to protect his friend." Edward told them.

"We're sorry Edward," Autumn spoke, feeling a little bad for her abrupt attack.

"Good. I think you all should go inside; I'll have to communicate for Seth and Shayne. That means you too Jacob," he said, Jacob whined, "please," Edward added. Jacob grunted.

He phased back into a human form. Rogue's eyes went wide as she stared at Jacob's huge naked form, she licked her lips.

"That's not fair Edward," Jacob scowled at him as he pulled on his cut-off jeans.

"You don't have to cover up on our account, we don't mind at all," Rouge spoke to Jacob, staring at his covered up dick the whole time. Jacob smirked.

"In your dreams vamp," he said walking past them and into the house. Rouge, Autumn and Lucy followed behind him.

Edward turned to see Shayne walking towards Seth who was backing up, scared.

"Shayne, don't, he's scared of vampires that aren't me and my family," Edward told him, Shayne turned to look at Edward shocked.

"But he imprinted, how can he not trust me?" Shayne asked.

"It's not that simple anymore, these wolves have been told to be very untrusting, I'm not sure where it's come from, I remember you telling me you used to be friends with a werewolf…they're just not so trusting," I told him, he sighed.

"You must understand Edward, what I'm feeling, I don't understand it, it's like one look at him and I feel like I'm in love, I don't even know what he looks like, I've never even heard his voice, I'm so confused," Shayne's voice broke, Edward strode over to him and pulled him into a soothing hug.

Seth growled, which broke them both from their embrace.

"He's jealous," Edward told him.

Shayne smiled and slowly made his way toward Seth, saying "I'm not going to hurt you," as he went, Seth stayed right where he was this time. Shayne crouched down and put his hand on the wolf's head, stroking him. Seth purred as he felt his new lovers hand on him.

"Seth please, I don't need to see that," Edward made a gagging face, Seth chuckled.

"What?" Shayne asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Edward laughed.

Shayne stood up and stepped back. "Can I see you?" He asked Seth. Seth nodded and ran into the forest.

"Where's he going?" He asked Edward alarmed ready to run after him. Edward grabbed his arm holding him back.

"He's going to phase, he doesn't want you to see him naked before you've even seen his face," Edward told him, Shayne nodded.

Seth came back out of the woods, wearing no shirt, just his cut-off jeans, he looked up shyly.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," Shayne said.

"Awkward…I'll leave you both to talk alone for a while…but we have to talk to you later Shayne about some matters concerning the Volturi, we're going to need your help" Edward smirked at them both as he turned and went back into the mansion before Shayne could respond, giving the new couple some time alone.

* * *

><p>I made this a really long chapter 1. Cause the other one was so short and 2. Cause it was introducing the new characters, I hoped you guys liked them.<p>

Despite what you may think they are all good people which will come out in later chapters.

All chapters won't be this long; it was just to introduce the characters.

Hope you liked it.

**READ AND REVIEW :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Edward's POV:**

It had been two weeks since Shayne, Autumn, Rogue and Lucy showed up. Seth and Shayne had grown quite close, so close that we all had to leave the house every so often. Jacob has been clingier than ever, every time he's seen me with Bella he basically started an argument with me about nothing and anything. Just because we hadn't told Bella about the imprint, he wasn't allowed to show he was jealous of her.

Bella was completely oblivious to the fact Jacob was in love with me, she still thought he loved her. Jacob and I had continued a physical relationship, though he'd cry and whimper like a girl during and afterwards. It was like being in a relationship with two Bella's. It was exhausting. Bella now knows Jacob is a werewolf and knows about the pack.

We found out that I can actually sleep now and I still have to drink blood, but I also have to have human food. Carlisle had asked Nahuel to come and tell us more about his kind so Carlisle had all the information he needed. He only stayed 2 nights and then he left, but we learnt a lot.

Bella's birthday was coming up and Alice had decided she was going to throw a huge birthday party. Bella was turning 18, technically she was going to be older than me and she wasn't happy about it at all. I hadn't been an object of desire when I was human and not even when I turned a vampire, now, I have two people drooling over me and weirdly enough I hated it. I couldn't even get up without one of them questioning me where I was going to go. I know it wasn't Jacob's fault he was acting like this, I could hear him battling with himself in his mind, telling his inner wolf to stop being so clingy, but his wolf wouldn't listen. I could hear Jacob's inner wolf as it thought to Jacob, bit sounded so sad, it made my heart break.

I didn't want to feel that way. It was scaring me. Every day I was feeling more and more like I needed Jacob, I didn't like feeling like I needed somebody. I was very much an independent person, always did most things on my own. It has only been the past couple of decades that I started to do things with the member of my family, like hunting and the odd shopping trip with Alice.

Shayne had agreed to help us with the Volturi problem. We had thought the Volturi would have been here sooner, but Alice had a vision of the Volturi turning up either tonight or tomorrow. It was very bad timing since Bella's party is tonight and there were going to be a lot of humans at our house, we didn't want it turning into a blood bath, though the Volturi wouldn't out themselves like that, it was still inconvenient.

We'd spent the past two weeks being trained how to fight properly by Jasper. Today would probably be our last session. It was now 10pm and we were all standing in front of our mansion waiting for the wolves to show up. They soon did, all in wolf form.

Jasper moved forward. "Which of you would like to start?" He asked, looking through the pack.

_Think we should put our best wolf on him Sam?_ Paul joked.

_I think we should._ Sam laughed, in wolf form it sounded like a choking sound.

Chuckles erupted through the pack, my family looking at me confused.

"They're putting their best wolf out to fight you," I told them, Jasper smirked.

Jacob stepped out from the pack. It surprised me that they thought Jacob was the best in their pack. Shouldn't it have been Sam? I mean Jacob hadn't been a wolf that long.

"Jacob?" Jasper asked staring at the huge russet wolf that was now in front of him. "They think Jacob is their best wolf? You're about to be hurt mutt," Jasper laughed, Jacob growled at him.

"You haven't been to many of the sessions, how do you expect to beat me?" Jasper raised an eyebrow.

_You won't know what hit you,_ Jacob thought. I thought I better not say that to Jasper, so he didn't think Jacob was too cocky and go too hard on him.

I watched as they paced around in a circle waiting to see what the other would do, then Jasper advanced forward so fast Jacob didn't see what was happening until Jasper was on top of him, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling, choking him.

My eyes widened. What the hell did Jasper think he was doing? We weren't actually supposed to hurt each other. Jacob was making noises that sounded like he was trying to breathe, but he couldn't. I went to go forward but Emmett's hand hit me in the chest, pushing me back, he shook his head at me, telling me not to move. Was he insane? If Jasper hurts Jacob that's one less wolf to help us win against the Volturi. My head was spinning. I already wasn't much help, now basically being half human, half vampire.

Suddenly Jasper froze in place; Shayne jumped forward and threw Jasper off Jacob and to the floor his eyes blazing. Shayne must have used his gift on Jasper, he was able to freeze anybody in place, not able to move or even think while he attacked them. That's why we wanted him on our side; he would be a great advantage. I looked over at Jacob, his head was face down in the ground, he wasn't moving, my eyesight wasn't as good as it was before, and I couldn't tell if he was breathing. I didn't want to care. He was a mutt, I shouldn't care, but I couldn't help it. The rest of the wolves transformed back and ran over to Jacob, turning him over exposing him to everyone around.

"He isn't breathing," Sam shouted.

Carlisle ran over to Jacob and checked his pulse. "He has a faint pulse, one of you will have to do CPR, it wouldn't be wise for any of my family to do it."

"I'll do it," Leah said, everyone looked at her astonished. "Well I'm the only girl here! Do any of you really wanna put your mouth to Jacob's?" She raised an eyebrow, they all shook their heads.

She moved down and opened Jacob's mouth; she sucked in a deep breath and blew a lungful of air into Jacob. He still didn't move. She began to do 30 chest compressions, then another lungful of air. He still didn't move. She carried on doing it, maybe four or five times more. I was growing agitated. I felt like my heart was breaking. I couldn't lose Jacob, I needed him, but I didn't want to need him.

I kept my face emotionless so nobody knew what I was thinking. I watched as Leah gave Jacob her fifth lungful of air and he began coughing, he turned over, face back in the floor, tryin to calm himself down. Seth appeared from inside the forest carrying Jacob's shorts in his hands, he passed them to Leah, who pulled the up Jacob's legs concealing his manhood. Jacob moved and sat up zipping up the shorts and doing the button up, he put his head in his hands and groaned, Leah put her hand on his shoulder, rubbing it in circles, soothing Jacob, who in his mind was telling her thank you.

Carlisle stood. "Shayne, get Jasper out of here and let him come back until after the party tonight."

Shayne nodded and added, "I'll teach him a lesson...Alice come with," and with that he grabbed Jasper by the collar and ran at vampire speed away from the house. I had no idea what had got into Jasper and why he had flipped like that and had almost killed Jacob.

Jacob stood, and swayed back into Sam's chest. Sam put his arms around Jacob's body so he didn't fall, Paul moved over and grabbed Jacob's legs and they carried him into the woods, I moved forward walking after them, I heard shouts and protests behind me but I ignored them, feeling the need to follow my mate…No…I did not just think that.

As I followed them Sam turned to look at me, still holding Jacob and walking at the same time. He looked at me with a confused expression.

"If you keep staring at me and not in front you'll end up walking into a tree," I told him smirking, he rolled his eyes.

"Like that would happen, I have great reflexes…why are you here?" He added.

"I want to make sure he'll be okay," I told him.

"He'll be fine, you know he will, he just needs some rest."

"I'm still coming with."

Sam smirked at me. There seemed to be a lot of smirking going on these days. "He's getting to you isn't he?" He winked at me, my mouth fell open, I shook my head.

"No! It's just…Bella won't be happy if he's not okay so I'm coming to make sure," I lied.

"Sure, sure," he turned back round, seeing he was less than an inch away from a tree, he dodged it at wolf speed, Paul began laughing, I heard a small chuckle from Jacob. How long had he been listening?

"Shut up both of you," Sam cussed at them.

It was silent for the rest of the trip until we reached a small house…looked more like the size of the garage in my mansion. I remembered coming here before and climbing up the side of his house to look in his room. It was small; his bed was too small to fit his huge frame.

Sam and Paul went inside and straight up the stairs, when they reached Jacob's room they stopped and looked at me. I walked over and opened the door wide, they went inside and lay Jacob carefully on his bed. Jacob quickly grabbed the covers and covered his bottom half, before I could see anything. It was stupid because I got a good look before. I had a good look every time he fucked me, and every time I fucked him. Had he suddenly forgot that? Sam and Paul left the house, leaving Jacob and I alone. I closed his bedroom door behind me and sat on his bed, staring at his face, his eyes were closed.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"To see if you are okay…Bella's parties tonight, I'll have to wait and see if you feel you will be able to come."

He completely ignored what I said. "Why did Jasper freak out on me like that? He played it dirty, by sitting on me and strangling me, if it was a proper fight, I could have beaten him," he said, I chuckled.

His eyes seemed like they were blazing fire. He was angry. "What makes you think you can beat a vampire who is over a hundred and fifty years old? You've only been a wolf for like a month...maybe Sam could beat him, but not you," I told him, he rolled his eyes.

"You don't understand. My bloodline means I'm automatically better than Sam, once I get the hang on how to be a wolf, which didn't take long, maybe a week, I was better than him, I'm supposed to be the Alpha, but I turned it down," he explained, my eyes widened.

"Really? Why did you turn it down?" I asked him.

"Because I don't want everyone looking at me for advice on everything, I'm not really good at that, I'd just feel too much pressure and would probably fuck up the patrol times and everything, I thought Sam was best left to be the Alpha." I nodded, understanding.

"So you really could of beat Jasper?" I asked.

"Yeah, just don't understand what happened to him."

"Neither do I. I'm sure Shayne will find out though."

I stayed there all day; we talked, laughed, argued, and had mind-blowing sex all day! It was great. During sex though, it felt more like he was trying to make love to me, but every time that happened I flipped us over and started to ride him myself, telling him that's not how you fuck somebody. I could see he was getting fed up with this arrangement.

Right now we were in the middle of sex, the fourth time today. He was underneath me; I was inside him, fucking him hard. He moaned in pleasure, hands fisting the covers, head moving back and eyes closed. I watched curiously as he reacted to the way I was slamming in and out of him, he was pushing his hips up to meet my thrusts. Something changed inside me watching him; I felt my now beating heart was beating more erratically. His mind was whirling with incoherent thoughts, but a few words slipped through every so often.

I…Love…Edward. Though they weren't all said one after the other, it struck me why they were the only words I could understand. After I heard him saying my name I shivered, feeling an electric shock pulsing through my body, he noticed and stopped what he was doing looking up at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, genuine concern lacing his voice, I growled, not liking the way it was making me feel.

"This has to stop! I can't do it anymore!" I said, more to myself than him, but he seemed to think I meant sleeping with him. I pulled out of him and moved to the bottom of his bed, putting my head in my hands.

He shifted behind me and before I knew it I was up against the wall, his hand firmly pressed on my chest. His eyes were infuriated.

Jacob! Don't hurt him! I love him! Jacob's wolf screamed at him in worry.

He deserves this! Shut up! Jacob argued back. This must be the real Jacob, the Jacob before all this imprinting, how he would have reacted if his wolf wasn't involved in all of this.

"Nobody forced you to do this you know!" He yelled at me. "How dare you tell me that you can't do this anymore! You're killing me every second of every day of every week!" He yelled, then moved away from me. I gasped, not realizing what I was actually doing to him.

"Then let's end it now, before it gets worse," I suggested, his head whipped around, his eyes boring holes into my head.

"Fine! Have whatever you want! I can't really do anything about it can I?" He yelled and left his room slamming the door behind him for emphasis. I sighed, trying not to cry, I never meant to hurt him.

I pulled on my clothes and went to the window and jumped out, landing on my feet perfectly. Nice to see I at least had my balance still. I ran as fast as I could back to the mansion, to change, grab my car and make my way over to Bella's to pick her up.

**Jacob's POV:**

I couldn't believe that leech! He made me imprint on him…okay maybe not made me, but it still happened. Then he breaks my heart by telling me he's staying with Bella! Then tells me he just wants to fuck me! As if that's all I'm good for! Then he breaks it off just as I was starting to get used to it! I fucking hate him! But I love him!

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the thoughts. It had been about an hour since our little argument…well not so much an argument but me shouting at him. I was so angry. I could tell he had left, his scent was starting to fade, I was sitting on the couch, only then did I realize I was naked. I ran back upstairs and pulled on a pair of cut off shorts.

When I went back downstairs I saw Bella was inside, standing by the door.

"Hey Bells," I smiled at her, she looked up to me, her eyes widening, probably because I was half naked.

"Hey…I was just wondering if you were coming to my birthday party tonight at the Cullen's…Edward drove me here, he's waiting outside in the car." She said, trying to avoid looking at me.

"I dunno Bell's, I'm not really in the mood for a party," I told her, she pouted, trying to make a cute face. It wasn't working, but I pretended it did, since an idea had just hit me.

"Alright! Fine! Let me go get dressed then," I told her, she smiled triumphantly.

"Doesn't have to be anything fancy! I'll be in the car!" She shouted I nodded and ran up the stairs and into my room.

I searched through my wardrobe, hoping to find something nice. Fortunately Alice had dragged me shopping the other day so I had loads of fancy and sexy clothes. I picked a bright blue shirt that was very tight on me, and a pair of black jeans, that again were very tight on me. If this didn't make Edward drool I didn't know what would. I put them on and ran down the stairs and out the door.

My eyes landed on the Volvo in front of my house, then Edward who was staring at me eyes wide, Bella's face mirrored his. I smiled to myself and jumped into the back seat of the Volvo, acting casual. Edward seemed frozen in place; I tried hard not to snicker to myself. Being a wolf was coming in handy; you ended up looking hot as hell.

It was silent the whole car ride, that is when Edward eventually stopped drooling and started the car. Bella was edgy in the front seat.

"Edward! You know I hate it when you drive so fast! You could kill me!" She yelled.

"Don't worry Bell's if he crashes I'll protect you, just need lie on top of you and press you against me, you'll be fine then," I told her, she laughed, but Edward gripped the steering wheel harder. I smiled evilly. That was only the beginning of my little plan to bag Edward Cullen.

We arrived at the Cullen mansion within minutes since Edward was driving so fast. We all jumped out of the car, Edward moving round to open Bella's door for her. I scoffed. What a Nancy boy.

I walked straight into the mansion. The party had already started, near enough everyone from Forks High was there, and the Cullen family, the pack, Shayne, Rogue, Lucy and Autumn too. I saw Shayne and Seth dancing on the dance floor; I smirked watching Shayne grinding against Seth who was blushing. Least the kid had it easy. Least he was happy. Suppose that meant I would be too, eventually, Edward's just stubborn.

I walked over to Shayne and Seth, who were only a few feet away, the stopped dancing anf smiled at me, I smiled back.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked them, there faces fell immediately, remembering the events of the day.

"Alice is with him far away from here, I came back for my Seth," he put his arms around Seth's waist and kissed his neck, Seth blushed and I laughed.

"Get used to it kid," I told him, patting him on the shoulder.

I spotted a few of Bella's friends from Forks High. I had met them before a few times and that Jessica and Lauren were all over me. I smiled evilly to myself. Making sure to keep my thoughts away from Edward this whole time, so he wouldn't know my plan, I'd been good at that recently, and I could tell it was annoying him.

Edward and Bella came in the house, Bella gasping at the scene in front of her. I walked over to where Jessica was. I tapped her lightly on the back and she turned her eyes widening when she saw just how much more I had grown and buffed up since she had last saw me.

"Jacob! You look amazing!" She beamed at me. I lifted her hand up to my lips and kissed it, she blushed.

"You look ravishing," I smiled wickedly at her, which only made her giggle. She was quite cute, cuter than Bella actually. Thought Edward would have chosen somebody like Jessica rather than Bella, but hey, he supposedly preferred Bella to me, now that was just hilarious. "Wanna dance?" I asked and she nodded.

I pulled her onto the dance floor, she came easily with me. I pulled her close to me, so close that it wasn't possible for us to be any closer unless we were naked. It wouldn't have been appropriate though in the middle of a room full over like 200 people.

We danced slowly with each other, I was moving my bottom half into her, but pretending like it was only happening cause I was dancing. She seemed to be enjoying it, and did it back to me, so I dropped the act and kept grinding my hips into her. Her arms were around my neck and mine were around her waist, she looked up at me and leaned into me, her lips puckering, I pressed my lips to hers.

I swear I heard a growl. I smiled. My plan was far from over yet.

* * *

><p>I tried to make it a long chapter like the last one. Hope you guys love it!<p>

If I get **up to 50 REVIEWS**, then I will make an extra special long chapter for you all! And if I get **up to 60 REVIEWS**, the chapter will be filled with very detailed lemons! ;)

So think about it ;)

**And READ AND REVIEW! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Woo! I made it to 50 reviews! Woo! Thanks so much guys!

I would like to **thank all the people who review** this story, you guys are awesome and motivate me so much to keep updating really quickly! And to the people who read it but don't review, I hope you will consider reviewing, the **more you review**, **the longer chapters** will be and there will be **more lemons** and very **detailed ones** too. So I encourage you to even just leave a one word review, if you can :) Thanks :)

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

I couldn't believe what Jacob was doing. He was grinding into that bitch Jessica. And then worst of all, he was kissing her! Their tongues were in each other's mouths, massaging together. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. An uncontrollable growl left my lips, my eyes glaring at them. Bella yanked on my shirt, I snapped myself out of it looking into her confused brown eyes.

"Why are you glaring at Jacob? It's not like Jessica is anybody you really care about," she said to me. If only she knew that I not only didn't care about Jessica, I was jealous of her.

"It's his thoughts. They're dirty and it's annoying me," I lied, she seemed to buy it and shrugged, grabbing my hand and pulling me onto the dance floor.

I reluctantly left my spot by the door and moved onto the dance floor, pulling Bella close to me and swaying slowly with her, to make sure she didn't trip and fall, like Bella usually does.

I watched Jacob as he continued to kiss Jessica, his hands moving all over her body, they landed on her arse, he groped it, and I had to stop myself from freezing in place. I couldn't believe his wolf was letting him do this. I couldn't hear Jacob's thoughts or his wolf's thoughts. He was keeping them from me; it was like trying to hear Bella's thoughts, impossible.

That was when it happened. Jessica was moving her hands all over Jacob's body and I watched as they slowly moved down his front, over his perfectly muscled stomach and further and further down until they landed on the bulge in his pants. I couldn't believe Jessica was turning Jacob on! My mind whirled and before I knew it I was pushing Bella away from me and walking up to them, steam coming out of my ears, Jacob turned to me, trying to act annoyed but his eyes were smug.

He was doing this on purpose. Bastard. I grabbed his arm and pulled him away, he came with ease. I opened the front door and pulled him out, stopping just outside and letting go of him. I stared at the floor, not knowing what to say now we were alone. He was watching me.

"What do you want Edward? I was enjoying myself there." He said, crossing his arms over his chest as I looked up as him.

"You serious? You want Jessica groping your dick?" I almost screamed at him.

"Yes I do actually. She's gorgeous, and willing to be with me," he said the last party slowly; I knew he was trying to get back at me.

"I'm not going to break you know, this imprint thing has no hold over me at all. I love Bella."

"Then why aren't you with her right now?" He asked, but didn't wait for a reply as he walked back inside. I felt defeated.

"You know you will have to give in to the imprint eventually Edward," Shayne said stepping out of the mansion.

"No I won't! Why does everybody keep saying that!" I threw my hands up in the air in fury.

"Because imprinting is an uncontrollable connection between two people. You remember my friend Jerry? He tried to kid himself at first with his imprint, she wasn't exactly a person his family would have associated with back then, but he didn't have a choice, after a while he needed her. She needed him too, they were brought together, only to be ripped apart by his family…I still to this day remember the painful look he had in his eyes watching his loved one dying in front of him…the Volturi could be coming any day now Edward, tonight even. They don't like us associating with wolves, especially if it's in a romantic way. We're all in danger, you me, Seth and Jacob mostly," he told me. The whole time I was listening I was imagining I was Jerry, being the reluctant one and Jacob being him imprint, and how I would feel if Jacob was killed right in front of my eyes, I never ever wanted to see that, I don't think my now beating heart could handle it. Shayne saw the look on my face.

"We'll protect them Edward, don't worry, but we don't know what new vampires are in the Volturi, Aro could have made some new guardsmen and if they are new-borns Edward we don't really stand a chance…" he trailed off thinking of the outcome.

"Jasper would know what to do," I said, then remembered what he had done to Jacob, fury went through my body.

"Jasper…well…he can't really be around Jacob at the moment." Shayne started, my eyes went from full of fury to a look of confusion. "When he was about to start a fight with Jacob, he said he felt all the emotions Jacob was feeling at once, all the lust for you, the hatred, the love, the fury, the jealously, he said it was so strong that all he could think to do was hurt the wolf to make him forget about those feelings and think about trying to attack Jacob. Though what he didn't expect was Jacob to be able to think and feel so many things at once, it got so bad that he held on tighter, choking him, that's where I came in and froze him, he said it was such a relief not to be able to move or think…he never meant to almost kill Jacob and he's sorry. I was going to wait until after the party to tell you that," Shayne explained, I nodded, suddenly feeling bad for Jasper, and Jacob who was the one who almost died.

I sighed. I didn't know what I was going to do. I didn't want to be bound to Jacob forever, knowing I'd never be able to leave him and I definitely did not want to become pregnant. I walked back into the mansion with Shayne following. I went straight to the table full of food and began getting myself some things. I sat down on my usual chair in the living room and began stuffing my face with food.

I searched for Jacob and once again found him on the dance floor, grinding and kissing Jessica. I suddenly felt like a teenage girl, sitting in my house, stuffing my face with food, feeling sorry for myself. Jacob pulled Jessica over to the couch that was opposite my chair, he pushed her down on it and moved on top of her, her eyes widened, but then filled with lust.

I growled at them. I couldn't believe what an ass Jacob is being! He's going to have sex with her right in front of me! In public! On my couch! My eyes narrowed as I saw his hand move to the belt on his jeans, he began opening it.

That's it! I threw the plate of food on the floor, the plate smashing, everybody stopping what they were doing and looking up but Jacob and Jessica. I moved forward and grabbed Jacob's arm, pulling him up the stairs and into my room. He didn't protest, I couldn't see his face but I could almost feel the smirk on there.

"You need to stop this now Jacob Black!" I told him when we were in my room, the smirk was sure enough on his face, I wanted to wipe it off.

"Why? I'm having fun; Jessica likes me, more than I can say for some people." He said.

Before I could respond, I saw Alice's vision. When had she come back home? The Volturi were coming soon and by soon I mean within the next ten minutes. My eyes widened and Jacob seemed alarmed.

"What? What's going on?" He demanded, shaking me by the shoulders.

"The Volturi will be here in 10 minutes, we need to get everybody out."

**Jacob's POV:**

I never meant to actually sleep with Jessica; I was so hoping Edward wouldn't let me get that far. But there was a long moment where after I undid my belt that there was no peep from Edward. I was beginning to panic, I couldn't sleep with her.

My wolf was screaming at me._ Stop you nitwit! Edward is the only person we fuck! Pleasssseee._ He was now starting to whine. I heard a plate smashing, I knew that was Edward. Jessica moved her hand down my body and then all of a sudden a freezing cold hand was grabbing me and pulling me up the stairs.

I smiled, seeing the back of Edward's head. I knew he'd come through, for a second there I really thought I'd have to sleep with her. He pulled me into his room and turned to face me, anger clearly on his face.

"You need to stop this now Jacob Black!" He shouted at me, I smirked.

"Why? I'm having fun, Jessica likes me, more than I can say for some people," I expected him to flip out and start yelling at me, but he stopped, frozen in place as if he could hear something I couldn't. Somebody's thoughts?

"What? What's going on?" I demanded.

"The Volturi will be here in 10 minutes," he whispered, then said more urgently, "we need to get everybody out!" And the next second I was alone in his room.

I quickly ran down the stairs to see the Cullen family telling everyone to leave. Bella was confused and almost in tears that they were interrupting her party, at least I thought so till I got nearer and saw her telling Edward to stop being a dick to her, since he's ignored her all night.

I started to feel guilty. She was supposed to be my friend and I was planning to steal her boyfriend.

Once everyone left, which took a while since there were so many people here and one front door, Carlisle started pacing.

The whole pack were still here, along with the Cullen's and the Collin's clan (Autumn, Rogue, Lucy and Shayne).

"Carlisle calm down, we will sort this. I'm sure they will listen to reason, after all Aro used to be a very good friend of ours," Shayne said to Carlisle resting a hand on his shoulder for comfort, he nodded, sighing.

"How much longer Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Err…5 minutes, they're coming in fast," Alice said, and then moved closer to Jasper holding onto him.

"Shall we phase when they come?" Sam asked Carlisle who nodded, but added, "everyone but you Sam, you will stand with me and try and explain to the Volturi," Sam nodded.

"Let's gather outside and all try and remember the training we had from Jasper, and most importantly stay calm." Shayne told everyone and we all made our way outside the mansion, waiting to greet the Volturi.

The pack and I moved into the woods, undressing then phasing and coming back out to stand near the Cullen's. Seth moved to stand protectively in front of Shayne, who smiled and stroked his fur. I moved next to Edward, but not too close to raise suspicion from Bella who was still with us for some reason. I was guessing Edward couldn't force her to go.

Bella was much a…nosey person, which was her one fault.

We waited for what seemed like forever until the Volturi appeared from the forest. I watched as the sniffed the air, scrunching their face up when they smelt us probably.

One of them stepped forward, I gathered he was Aro.

"Well…Carlisle…you know the rules…we do not become friends with dogs," Aro spat at us, we all growled at him.

"They are no harm Aro. We couldn't be apart from them even if we wanted to be, two of the wolves have imprinted on two of the vampires in my family, we are tied together by fate…surely you can't argue with that Aro," Carlisle tried to explain, Aro didn't seem to be happy about this.

"Which wolves?" He asked, Carlisle turned and pointed at me and then Seth.

Aro moved forward, away from his clan and walked straight up to Seth, he held out his hand and Seth handed him his paw. Aro closed his eyes, he seemed to be dreaming. I was confused. I felt a cold hand on my back I turned to see Edward looking at me.

"He can read minds, sort of like me but he needs to touch somebody to see and he doesn't just see what's on the surface of the mind like I do, he sees everything you've even seen or thought of since birth, even if you can't recall it yourself." I nodded and turned back to him.

He had let go of Seth and was smiling, he moved over to me and held out his hand. I hesitated, not sure if I should of or not, I felt Edward stroking my fur and I lifted up my paw into his hand. I felt a jolt through my body within immediate contact. I relaxed and Aro once again closed his eyes, seeing everything I'd ever thought.

After about a minute he let go, I put my paw back on the ground and he moved back to where his clan was. We watched as he whispered something that I couldn't hear, I turned to Edward, who shook his hand; letting me no he couldn't hear it either, not even in his head. I sighed.

The all of a sudden two vampires broke from the clan and were running towards us, one dived at me and the other at Seth, breaking some bones of mine and Seth's before anybody could even blink. I howled in pain and then all of a sudden the weight of the vampire was off me and I fell to the ground, I phased back automatically, completely naked, but I didn't care at that moment, I was in too much pain, he had crushed my ribs, the bastard.

The next thing I knew Edward was leaning over me and then he was picking me up bridal style. I didn't object, I moved closer to him, enjoying this moment, since I probably wouldn't get another on like it for a while, since he was so stubborn.

I looked over Edward's shoulder to see the wolves and the Cullen's were starting a fight with the Volturi, Bella was following behind Edward and Shayne was holding Seth carrying him inside.

Edward laid me on the couch and Shayne laid Seth on the one opposite me. They put some blankets covering up our dicks.

"We'll have to go back out and protect our family, Bella, stay here and look after Jacob and Seth please," Edward said, Bella nodded. They left. I wanted to protest and tell Edward he can't put himself in danger like that but I knew he'd ignore me.

"Jake…who have you imprinted on?" Bella asked me, I sighed; I was going to have to be honest with her.

"Edward…" I managed to say through the pain, she gasped. Then all of a sudden her face twisted to anger and she slapped me across the cheek.

"Bella!" I shouted and she slapped me again.

"Why do you do this to me! You try and steal me away from Edward, then when that doesn't work you have to go and try and steal Edward off me! Are you trying to hurt me?" She yelled all the while hitting me wherever she could.

I groaned in pain, she hit me in my ribs and I growled and grabbed her by the shirt and threw her away from me, she fell to the floor.

Stupid bitch doesn't realize it wasn't my fault, she knows imprinting can't be helped and that I never tried to steal her from Edward, it was just her own little fantasy. She can be such a little bitch sometimes.

I growled at her, she started to cry, oh typical Bella, I rolled my eyes and clutched my sides in pain.

Carlisle burst through the door and went straight to me, ignoring Bella crying, he pulled the cover down just under my belly button and started to feel round my ribs, I whined.

"Jacob, I've got to re-break your ribs so they'll set properly, this is going to hurt," Carlisle said, I nodded, preparing myself for the pain that was about to come. Carlisle re-broke them all and each time was more painful than the last, by the time he was done I was sweating really badly, Carlisle stood up smiling brightly.

"What are you so happy about?" I growled at him, he chuckled.

"Sorry Jacob, but you'll start to heal properly now, I'll have to go and check Seth now." He moved over the other side of the room to Seth. Bella was now sitting in the chair in the middle of the room, sulking, I ignored her and used my advanced hearing to listen to the fight.

I heard some shuffling, and then Emmett's voice. "This is the last time we will warn you Aro, you will leave us alone. If we want to associate with wolves we will, now leave," Emmett said.

"Very well," Aro said. Then I couldn't hear anything but footsteps. Did the pack and the Cullen's win then?

Suddenly Edward and Shayne burst through the door, everyone following them. Edward went over to Bella, but not before glancing at me, I turned away. I heard a sound that sounded like a slap and turned to see Edward holding his face in shock, though it didn't really hurt him, he was still completely shocked.

"You bastard! You didn't tell me Jacob had imprinted on you! You fucking moron!" She screamed and slapped him again, he grabbed her by the wrists, not in a angry way but to stop her from hitting him again.

"Bella, I didn't tell you because you'd react like this," he tried to explain.

"Well fuck you! You can be with your little dog!" She screamed, he let go of her wrists and she stormed out, Edward sighed and sat down in the chair she had been sitting in. I turned away, starting to feel a little guilty for hurting my best friend and for ruining Edward's relationship.

_Don't worry Jacob, Edward will love us soon._ My wolf told me reassuringly._ He won't even remember who Bella is soon enough._

_I hope so._ I told him back. I noticed Edward turned to look at me at this point but I didn't look back, afraid of what expression I might see on his face.

It seemed to be ages until the pack left that night, leaving Seth and I at the Cullen's to rest. Apparently it didn't take much to beat the Volturi, especially with Shayne's gift of being able to freeze everyone in place.

Edward had brought me up to his room about an hour later and then he left to talk with his family. I curled up in his bed, bringing the covers close to my nose, smelling it for his scent, which was there, it calmed be down enough to try and fall asleep.

**Edward's POV:**

It was all a bit too much to handle. There was one thing I learnt from tonight. Never try and refuse Jacob Black from anything, he won't give up getting what he wants and he will always get it.

That's right. He'd got to me…That stupid imprinting thing had got to me and I was tired of denying it. I shut the door to my bedroom behind myself and turned to look at him. I stared at him, and when he realized I was in the room he turned to look at me.

"I admit it…you've….got to me," I admitted, a smile broke out onto his face, not a 'I told you so' smile but a real genuine smile.

YES! Come here Edward! I heard his wolf chanting, I chuckled and moved towards him and pulled him in for a kiss, which he gladly returned, slipping his tongue into my mouth.

It felt so right and so perfect, his lips against mine. I made sure I didn't touch his body and just held his face in my hands. We pulled apart after a while and I lay to his side and pulled him close to me, holding him, as his wolf asked me to and he soon fell asleep, as did I.

**Seth's POV:**

Jake was hurt. I was hurt. It was like they were targeting us because they knew it would crush Shayne and Edward if we were hurt or killed. I was now lying in the guest bedroom, which had become Shayne's bedroom while he was staying here, which I had a feeling would be something permanent now because of the imprint.

I was lying in the bed, covers all the way up to my chin when the door opened and in stepped Shayne, looking gorgeous as ever. I smiled at him, he didn't smile back, his eyes looked weirdly bigger than usual. He came towards me, and lay on top of me.

"Despite what others may think, we haven't actually gone all the way…I could have lost you today, without even getting chance to make love to you," his voice cracked, I looked away, feeling myself blushing.

He pulled my face back to look at him. He moved down and pressed his lips to mine, moving his hands all over my body. I was already naked, so he began to strip down. I stared at his naked body, my eyes filled with lust.

Shayne and I had just had sex! I couldn't believe how pleasurable that was! I smiled, eyes closed as I snuggled into Shayne's naked body. He was stroking my arm.

Shayne gasped, I looked up to see his face twisted in pain. Alarmed I jumped up, pulled on a pair of boxers and ran screaming Carlisle's name. He appeared in front of me on the stairs, confusion on his face.

"Seth, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Something's wrong with Shayne!" I yelled and started back up the stairs to Shayne's room.

Carlisle followed and ran straight to Shayne who was still on the bed, face in the pillow groaning. Before I knew it the whole Cullen family and Jake were in the doorway watching as Carlisle checked Shayne all over. I didn't like the fact Carlisle had exposed Shayne to everyone in the room, but right now it didn't matter; I wanted to know what was wrong with him and why he was acting this way.

Shayne stopped moving all together, my eyes widened. Carlisle stood up, looking a little relieved.

"The same thing is happening to Shayne that happened to Edward," Carlisle told everybody. Everyone gasped; Jake stared at me, eyebrow raised. I knew what he was thinking. He was thinking, 'you slept with Shayne then? You're not even legal yet', I turned from him and back to Shayne.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Carlisle said and everyone left the room, I moved back to lie with Shayne, he pulled me close to him.

"Shayne…you know when I was hurt today?...What was going through your head then? What would have happened if I had died, or if you had died?" I asked him, knowing he knew much more about imprinting than I did.

"It would have crushed me, I wouldn't have been able to stand living after that, and the same if it was the other way round, my friend Jerry Black knew how it felt-" He started, but I cut in.

"Jerry Black?" I asked, he nodded, looking at me confused. "Black? Jacob's last name is Black," I told him, his eyes widened.

"Do you think they're related?" I asked him.

"It could be, I mean Jerry did have a family with a woman who wasn't his imprint, I never knew what happened to the family but she must have returned home…wait…he did say something about her living somewhere in Seattle, maybe they are related," Shayne gasped.

"Why are you gasping?" I asked.

"Seth…the thing about Jerry was that his ancestors put a curse on him and his family that when they find their imprints, they will always lose them to death…." Shayne said.

"Oh my…Jacob's dad…Billy, he-he imprinted, he lost his wife…Jacob's mom died…oh shit…Edward's going to eventually die?" I asked.

"Let's just hope the curse was a myth and it happens to be a terrible coincidence that Jerry's imprint died and Billy Black's too."

* * *

><p>I literally only came up with this idea as I wrote it then :P Hope you enjoyed the extra-long chapter that took me forever to do since I'm really ill.<p>

**READ AND REVIEW!**

If I get **up to 60 reviews**, there will be another **long chapter** and if I get **up to 70 reviews** then I will add loads of **detailed lemons** in there for you! ;)

So think about it ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Okay so I'm cutting out the bit about the curse thing. It was a last minute idea and I never really thought it through. This chapter won't be so long since I didn't reach the amount of reviews I wanted :/

Did you guys not enjoy the last chapter? I'm sorry for disappointing you guys if you didn't. I hope you like this one better.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV:<strong>

Jake. Jake. Jake. That's all I could think about. His soft yet burning skin, the way it contrasted with mine. This imprinting thing was annoying. I'd never felt anything so strong. I couldn't think of anything but him, every time I tried my thoughts would return back to him. And he knew it. And he loved it. He thought it was funny watching me suffer. Well…not suffer but it was getting quite annoying.

He had to return home, the pack didn't want him living here once he was fit and healthy again, the same with Seth, much to mine and Shayne's dismay. We hated every moment apart from them and everybody was really getting sick of it.

We had no idea why the Volturi left so easily, yet we were glad they did, but it presented itself as a problem because we were always cautious of when they were going to be coming back and this time they wouldn't back off so easily. There was always the nagging voice in the back of my mind that kept telling me that it was going to be a waste of time, that we were no match against the Volturi, even with Shaynes power, if they caught him off guard, or attacked Seth, we would all be in danger.

I was sitting on my window sill staring out my window when I saw a huge golen brown wolf step out of the forest. Seth.

_Edward? Can you hear me? I need to talk to Shayne._

"Shayne," I called, in a normal tone, knowing he could hear me, within a second he was inside the room. "Seth's outside," I finished.

Momentarily his eyes widened and then he was gone and was outside. I watched as he went straight to Seth and pulled his wolfy head into a hug, scratching behind his ear, which Seth seemed to enjoy. Was that a wolf thing? Or was it just a Seth and Jacob thing? They both seem to really like that.

"What are you doing here Seth?" Shayne asked.

Seth's wolfy head looked up to my window, probably knowing I was watching and nodded towards me. Shayne seemed confused.

_Edward, tell Shayne the wolves can'tphase back for a while, it's Sam's orders, he is making us be on the look out for the Volturi crossing over our land and no matter what we'll be ready, we get to sleep, but only for a few hours. Even with wolf telepathy I don't think he realizes it will be a better fight if we had a goodnights sleep._

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Shayne seemed to be getting more frustrated by the second since he had no idea what was going on, I moved quickly down the stairs and out the door and stood opposite Shayne.

"What's going on?" He asked annoyed.

"Seth said Sam ordered them to stay in wolf form, in case of the Volturi attack, they only get to sleep for a few hours, but even then its in wolf form and on a cold hard floor."

"If you're supposed to be watching out then how did you get here?" Shayne asked.

_I kept nagging Sam, so did Jake but Sam said only one of us could go and Jake let me, he handles the seperation better than I do._

"Seth said he kept nagging Sam, it was either Jake or Seth come here and Jake let Seth," I felt myself frowning at that very thought.

"Can I come see him?" I asked Seth, he shook his wolfy head.

Sam told me to tell you all to keep away, if you hear howls, that is the only time you can cross over the treaty line.

"The treaty line is back then?" I asked, annoyed.

_For the time being. I don't know what's got into Sam, he seemd to think this is the best way, we've tried telling him it's not, even tried showing him it's not always good to be in wolf form constantly._

"Seth I wish I could help," it was Shayne who spoke up.

_Tell him I love him Edward._ And before I could say anything else, Seth turned and ran into the forest, Shayne looked ready to run after him until i put my hand on his chest to stop him.

"Seth said he loves you," and with that Shayne's face fell and even though we can't cry, he began sobbing.

I pulled him into a hug, knowing how he felt. At least he got to see his imprint. I love Jake for being so nice and kind letting Seth come see his imprint, but what about himself? And what about me? It's already so hard fro me to be away from him.

**Jacob's POV:**

_Sam is a douche. No, douche is too kind. He's a royal, arse licking, douche_. I said, I felt the chuckles from everyone in the pack.

_You're lucky Sam has phased back and gone to talk to the elders. I don't think he'd appreciate being called an arse licker...or a douche._ Leah added.

_At this present moment I couldn't care less. I'm being kept away from my imprint just because there's a chance that these vampire lords may return, better equipped this time._ I sighed.

_Jake, we just have to hope that Sam, sees sense soon and you're not the only one that's being kept from their imprint you know._ Jared said, I could feel his eyes boring holes into my fur.

_Sorry. But you get to see Kim all the time Jared, Paul, you never leave my god damn house, your practically living with my sister, Sam lives with Emily, it's only me and Seth who really suffer._ I sighed again. That was starting to become a habbit.

_We're sorry Jake...you know, Sam hasn't been gone that long. We could cver for you if he comes back...we'll only give you 15 minutes though,_ Embry told me.

I perked up at that._ Really?_

_Yes, now go quick._ Jared told me.

_Yes!_ I jumped to my wolfy feet and ran as fast as I could towards the Cullen house.

_Jake, where are you going?_ I heard Seth's voice. I thought I'd passed a golden brown wolf.

_Edwards!_ I smiled a wolfy smile. I didn't hear any reply.

I just kept running and just as I saw the house in my view, I stopped and phased back, pulling on my cutoffs and walked the rest of the way.

I wasn't liking what i was seeing though. Edward, embracing a sobbing Shayne. Though I knew Edward wouldn't hurt me and Shayne wouldn't hurt Seth, my heart still ached.

Edward's head suddenly shot up and his arms dropped from Shayne to his sides. He just kept his eyes on me and then all of a sudden he was in front of me, crushing my body to his and a hug. I hugged him back, sighing into his hair, loving the smell and the feeling of my imprint.

"I thought Sam ordered only one of you come and for you to be in your wolf form," Shayne said.

I looked up at him, there was hurt in his eyes. "He left a while after Seth did, to go speak to the elders. The pack said they'd cover for me if he came back but I only have 15 minutes...I'm sorry Shayne," I told him, his head dropped and I had a feeling he would be a blubbering mess if he could really cry, but now his chest was heaving as he walked back into the Cullen mansion.

"I've missed you." Edward whispered into my chest.

"I've missed you more." I told him and lifted his head up, setting a sweet kiss onto his lips.

Suddenly a howl came fromt he forest, our heads shot up, breaking the kiss. Another howl, and another and another, until i was sure that was the whole pack howling.

I saw the whole Cullen family, along with Shayne, Rogue, Lucy and Autumn were now out the house and staring at us.

"We better go," I told them, they nodded and I took off my shorts, Edward, trying to cover me as best he could.

I scoffed as I phased. _The last thing on their mind is going to be looking at my dick Eddy-boy._ I laughed a wolfy laugh as we ran itno the forest.

"Just trying to protect my wolf, dog," He replied with a smile.

That was when the voices him me.

A string of never ending _HELP_s broke through my mind. And a very angry sounding Sam calling my name, I was in deep shit.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this chapter better.<p>

Read and **Review!**

If I get to **70 reviews** I will do a** long chapter** and as always if I get to **80 reviews** I will put **loads of lemons** in them ;)


	10. Chapter 10

I just realized that in both of my stories I seem to make Sam the bad guy, but I actually like Sam, so hopefully this chapter will make you guys see he's not a bad guy actually, he just worries too much. And well as for Bella, she'll be making an appearence in this chapter just to stir things up between Edward and Jacob ;) Can't have a happily ever after yet can we? ;)

This chapter won't be as long either because I didn't quite reach 70. I just hope you guys are enjoying this and encourage you to review, because the more you do, the longer chapters will be :)

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV:<strong>

I reached the clearing first, being faster than they Cullen's in my wolf form. I was the first to see the pack, in human form. Sam was in front arms crossed over his chest a look of complete animosity on his face. Jared, Embry and Leah's faces matched with a look of pity and sorrow. Paul looked slightly amused and Quil and Seth looked concerned.

I gulped and phased back to human form and pulled on my cut offs.

"Jacob…I commanded you to stay in wolf form and to not leave the clearing, the only person I gave permission to is Seth…you disobeyed me," Sam's jaw clenched.

"Sam…I'm sorry, but I needed to see Edward, everyone else who has imprinted got to see their imprints before they ended up here I didn't…I needed him…" I tried to tell him, if it was possible, Sam looked even more furious.

Before he could say anything the Cullen's arrived in the clearing, Edward was by my side and his family around him. Shayne stood on my other side with his clan. His gaze stayed on Seth, who kept looking back at him.

"Jacob, I understand but you do not disobey me! If things got too bad I would have let you go and see Edward, but for now I needed everybody together! The Volturi cannot be trusted! You have to understand when I make orders that it is best for the tribe!" Sam shouted at me, I nodded.

"Sam, we want to help anyway we can," Carlisle spoke up, Sam turned his gaze to Carlisle.

"I appreciate that, but I told Seth to tell you that the treaty is back up until we need you, I there are vampires around us when the Volturi turn up then we won't be able to know whether we are smelling one of you or one of them, I do say these things for a reason, many of my pack are still young you know…if you hear howls you may cross over."

"Of course, we'll leave you to it." Carlisle turned, along with the Cullen's except Edward who stood in front of me and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I don't want to leave but I guess I have to, don't let him work you too hard okay?" Edward said to me, I nodded and smiled at him.

The Cullens left and I was was left with the pack. Everyone was quiet for a moment, then Sam spoke up.

"Look I know you probably hate me right now but do you want the Volturi coming to your house to get you or your partners house? What if they went to get Billy? To get Sue? To get Kim? To get to Rachel? To get to Claire? Jezz I don't even want to think about it if they got to Emily." Leah scoffed to Sam's last comment.

I sighed. Maybe he had a point...

"Alright Sam we get the point, you're protecting everybody, but can't we do it like a patrol? And have people take turns in guarding the land?" I suggested, Sam thought about it for a moment.

"Alright then Jacob, you, Seth and Embry patrol for the next four hours and then Quil, Jared and Paul will take over for the next 4 hours and then me and Leah will do the next four four after that, then we just keep repeating that okay?" Sam said to us all and we nodded, happy that he took my suggestion.

Everybody but me, Seth, Leah and Embry left. I looked over to Leah who didn't look happy at all.

"What's up?" I asked her, she sighed.

"I have to patrol alone with Sam...can my life just get any worse?" She stomped over to where I was, meaning to pass me but I puleld her into a hug, which she happily returned.

"How about you and Seth swap?" I suggested, "you can go and see Shayne now then can't you?" I winked at him and his face brightened up.

"Yeah, okay, Leah we'll swap, bye," Seth sprinted off into the woods, phasing quickly to get to the Cullens. I chuckled, happy he was happy. Leah smiled up at me and kiss my cheek befor phasing quickly.

Embry and I quickly phased and began the dreaded four hours of patrol.

**3 and a half hours later:**

**Bella's POV:**

I can't believe he imprinted on Edward! If they had of just been honest with me then I wouldn't be so damn angry! They basically cheated on me! I had been fuming for weeks, hating the fact that they were happy and I was left here to be alone. I thought Edward had been acting differently. He just didn't seem interested in me anymore.

I had been pacing in my room for the past hour and I was staring to feel a little dizzy. I lay down on my bed, wondering what I was going to do next, I would have to see Edward in school. I didn't know whether I should talk to him or ignore him or try and make him see that I will be better for him than Jacob will.

Not that Jacob is a bad guy, just that from what I've seen of imprinting the wolves technically are quite possessive of their imprints, I knew Edward like dhis space sometimes and I can give him that. I sighed.

**5 minutes later:**

I couldn't believe what I was doing. I was in my truck, driving to the Cullens house to go and steal my boyfriend back. I never used to be like this, I used to be a good person, a kind person and loving person and they have changed me into some jealous monster.

Soon enough I was parked outside the Cullens house, feeling a littl worried about how Edward was going to react, but I had to try my best, I couldn't just let him go without a fight.

I walked up to the door andbefore I could knock Emmett was standing there, looking at me confused.

"I thought I smelled human, why are you here?" He asked.

"I came to see Edward, I need to speak with him." Without another word I pushed past him and made my way up the stairs.

**Edward's POV:**

I felt terribly depressed. So depressed that I wouldn't be seeing Jacob. I was confued at first since not long after we arrived back home Seth arrived. I didn't understand how he was allowed to be here and not Jacob. I never got the chance to ask, since one minute Seth and Shayne were hugging on the porch and then they were gone and all I could hear were moans.

I hated them at that moment, being allowed to be so happy when I had to sit here alone without my imprint. I sat in the same place for near enough four hours before I smelt Bella's scent. I looked down to see her truck in the driveway and she talking to Emmett before she pushed her way past him, letting herself in. I sighed, I didn't need Bella's dramas at the minute.

Before I knew it she was pushing her way into my room and walking over to me, before I had a chance to say anything she pushed her lips against mine and her tongue into my mouth. I moved my hand around her and grabbed a fistful of her hair, ready to pull her away from me, but before I could do that I heard a gasp and when Bella pulled away I saw Jacob standing there, in just his cut off jeans, looking completely shocked and hurt and angry all at the same time.

"Jacob, she kissed me, I had nothing to do with that!" I said to him, he shook his head, I saw tears falling from his eyes.

"No! I saw you! You were enjoying it!" And with that he left, I ran after him, he was alreay out of the house and had phased, I chased after him and just as I got to the border I was stopped by two other wolves growling at me. I skidded to a stop and stared after Jacob, wishing that he would just rethink what I said and believe me.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

I am so happy with everybody's reviews that I have done a longer chapter! Hope you guys love it :)

Thanks guys! And thanks so much for all the reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV:<strong>

I couldn't believe what was happening. Everything was fantastic a minute ago, I was happy, I noticed the unusual smell that was Bella's scent mixed with Edward's, but I didn't think anything of it. I was happy, in my own little world, about ready to do unspeakable things to Edward when I had him alone, but no, that wouldn't be happening today, not for a while, not ever if I had anything to do with it.

He betrayed me. He's kissing her behind my back! She's betrayed me! Well….at least when I betrayed her it was because he was my soul mate, he should be nothing to her!

The wolf inside me growled uncontrollably, and before I knew it I was a large russet wolf, running through the woods. Tears fell from my wolfy eyes and I howled through the night in pain. Before I knew it, the pack came through the clearing and found me curled up on the floor, still in wolf form.

_Jacob, what happened?_ Sam asked first, he seemed afraid to approach me_. Jacob, you're not making any sense, please, are you okay?_

_Edward was cheating_, that was all I said. Gasps erupted through the pack and could feel them all feeling sorry for me, even Paul, now that shocked me.

_Jacob, I don't know what to say here. I would usually say that you're better off, but he's your imprint, I just don't understand how he could do this to you_. Sam said.

_He's about to get a right good talking to._ Leah interrupted and before anybody could stop her she was off, running towards the Cullen house and right now, I didn't care if she tore Edward limb from limb and burnt the pieces.

_JACOB_! You can't say things like that, he's your imprint! You may be angry now! But you'll wish you hadn't said that soon enough! Embry scolded me.

_What the hell do you know about imprinting?_ I argued back, though even my mental voice was lame, it came out like I was a sobbing thirteen year old girl.

_I imprinted just before actually!_ He screamed back at me.

That had me interested. _Who?_

_Oh….err….nobody._

_Embry…._ I had a feeling that I wasn't going to like who he imprinted on, so I stood up at this, I was a bigger wolf than he was, bigger than all of the pack, but that was only because I was supposed to be the Alpha, Sam wasn't that much smaller than me, less than an inch.

_It's nobody Jake, don't worry about it._ He almost whined when I growled at him

_Embry, he's going to find out anyway. _Paul said to him, nudging him.

_Alright! It's…err…Rebecca._ He said, and winced, waiting for me to explode

_Rebecca…_.I whispered. _Of course_. I said sarcastically.

_Huh?_ Embry chimed in.

_Well, it's obvious isn't it? First Rachel has to be imprinted on by this moron, I moved my head towards Paul and now Rebecca's marriage has to fall apart because of this moron, I moved my head back towards Embry. And when the hell did Rebecca get back anyway?_ I almost screamed at them.

_Err….while you were on patrol Jake…you went straight to Edward's, we couldn't really tell you anyway._

I sighed and after a few minutes Leah came back through the clearing, looking a bit ruffed up. We all waited, listening intently for her to say something.

_It was sort of a waste of time. He's a better fighter than me_, she sighed and fell to the floor, curling up, she looked pretty cute.

_Don't even get any ideas Jacob Black! Just because Edward cheated doesn't mean you're going to be as bad as he was, and especially not with Leah._

Though no-one said anything and we never heard any response to that, I could tell everyone were blocking their thoughts from Sam, silently wondering why the hell he cared if it was Leah I cheated on Edward with. I was tempted to try it out, see how Sam would react, but I would never tell him that, I'd be losing a limb if I did.

I'm going home. I told them all and ran through the woods until I came near my house, I phased back, pulling on my cut-off jeans and ran into my house, heading straight for my bed. When I reached it, I crawled underneath the covers; tears began to spill out of my eyes and onto my pillow.

I can't believe I fell for him.

**Seth's POV:**

I'd spent the last 4 hours with Shayne. I was so happy, I couldn't believe it. I was lying on my side in his bed and Shayne had his arms around my waist, he was kissing up my shoulder and my neck, I growled, I loved it when he kissed my neck.

I had just four more hours until my patrol with Sam. I sighed, hoping that the next four hours feels more like 8 hours. I never wanted to leave this bed, leave Shayne's arms, ever again.

That was when I heard a howl, it sounded pained, but I knew who it was straight away. Jacob.

"Who's that?" Shayne asked as I shot up from the bed, grabbing my clothes and pulling them back on.

"Jacob," I whispered, but I know he heard it.

"You have to go then?" He questioned me, I nodded, pulling on my jacket and making my way to the door, before I could open it, Shayne was in front of me, blocking the doorway.

"Shayne! I have to go!" I whined.

"I can't let you go Seth…you promised me 8 hours! I want my 8 hours," he pouted and pushed me back onto the bed, straddling me, I groaned as he began to kiss my neck again, he was still completely naked, which wasn't helping the current situation.

Before I knew it 10 minutes had passed and I finally pushed Shayne away from me and ran from the room before he could say anything. As I entered the living room, I saw the whole Cullen family and the whole Collin family in the living room, they looked alarmed, that's when I noticed Leah was yelling at Edward and before I could even think about moving she was attacking him.

What the hell? What's going on? And where's Jake? Why isn't he defending his imprint? I don't understand, he should have got here by now, his shift ended a while ago and if Leah was here, then I don't get it.

"Leah!" I shouted and she looked up at me, just as Edward snapped her arm, she screamed and fell to the floor, I ran over to her, pushing Edward into the wall when I reached them, growling. I could sense Shayne on the stairs, watching, horrified.

"Leah, what's going on?" I shrieked at her, helping her back up.

"He cheated on Jake with Isabella FUCKING Swan!" She yelled back, my eyes widened and Shayne gasped.

"You bastard!" I bellowed at Edward and lunged at him, knocking him to the floor, everybody else gasped then, shocked at my reaction.

But I was just so damn mad.

After my outburst, Edward broke my leg, then Shayne attacked Edward, it all ended up in a mess, needless to say Edward is pretty hurt now too. I was sitting on the couch , with my broken leg all bandaged up laying across Shayne's lap when Sam and the rest of the pack walked through the door.

They all looked slightly….worried?

"We may have a problem," Sam started, putting his hand through his hair.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked, walking into the room.

"The Volturi…some of them were in La Push, we only picked up the scent when it was starting to fade, they had to of been there within the past few hours or we wouldn't have been able to smell their scent anymore…we need your help to track them, it disappears somewhere near the Canadian border." Sam finished.

"Of course we'll help, let's go now…Emmett go get Jasper, we'll need him especially, the rest of you come with me now, you too Shayne," Carlisle said. Shayne looked at him with a pained look on his face. I smiled and put my hand on his, bringing it up to my lips and kissed it.

That was when the pack seemed to notice me.

"Seth, what happened to your leg?" Quil asked, startled.

"Edward," I growled his name and he flinched at the way I said it. Sam turned to Edward, glaring at him.

"First you hurt Jacob by cheating, second you break Leah's arm and now you broke Seth's leg! What's wrong with you?" Sam growled.

"Please, none of that, you came for our help, if anybody else attacks Edward, you won't be getting our help with anything," Carlisle said to Sam calmly, though it sounded so threatening.

Everybody left, leaving me to my thoughts, I pulled my phone out and dialled Jake's number.

It rung twice before I heard his voice.

"Seth," he said, it sounded like he had just woken up.

"Jake…are you okay?" I asked him.

"No," his voice cracked at that. "Edward's a bastard…I feel so pathetic Seth, he cheated and all I wanna do is hug him," he started crying.

"Oh Jake…I'm sorry I won't see you for a while," I said, instantly regretting what I had said.

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Because…I got mad at Edward and attacked him, he broke my leg though, so I won't be able to move for a while," I said, I heard him growling.

"So he cheats! Hurts Leah! Then you!" He yells.

"That's exactly what Sam said…but Jake don't worry about me, I have Shayne, he protected me from further damage."

He calmed a little at that. "Kay…look Seth I just wanna be alone for a while," he said, I could tell he was trying to stop himself from crying and I felt terrible for him.

"Okay, night Jake."

"Night Seth." He hung up straight away, probably broke down this second as well.

Poor guy.

**Jacob's POV:**

I was so pathetic. Lying in my bed, crying like a little girl and images running through my head of Edward, then Edward and I kissing, then Edward and I in bed. He makes me sick, yet I love him. What the fuck is wrong with me?

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep…eventually.

_I walked through the woods and into the clearing. Edward was already waiting. He turned and smiled at me, such a loving smile._

_Then it turned to a cheeky smile and all of a sudden he was pushing me to the ground, climbing on top of me, straddling my waist and kissing my lips. His tongue invaded my mouth and I moaned, loving the fact he was dominating this._

_He pulled at my shirt and when he couldn't undo the buttons, he just ripped off the shirt and threw it aside. He attacked my neck next and began kissing up and down it, sucking on a sweet spot that always got to me; I growled low in my throat. I smiled, loving the feeling of his lips on my neck._

_I pulled at his shirt and he quickly moved off me pulled it off and pulled me up to his lips, attacking my tongue again._

_Our dicks were rubbing together through our jeans and suddenly my jeans were feeling tighter, I moved around trying to get comfortable, he seemed to sense my discomfort and pulled back, and grabbed my jeans from the waistband and pulled them down my legs, slowly, a small smile on his lips, he was teasing me, and I loved it._

_He chuckled watching my lust filled eyes and pulled off his own jeans and his boxers, he knelt above me, his dick near enough in my face, and I stared at it, then moved closer and licked the tip. He did the most animalistic growl I've ever heard in my life._

_And next thing I knew he shoved himself inside me, I groaned, both in pain and in pleasure and as he pulled out of me and slammed back inside me, pleasure was the only thing I felt. _

_His hands were planted face down on the ground as he held himself up, my hands were on his arms, gripping them tightly. He stared into my eyes, and I stared back into his, both looking at each other with lust and love, but mostly love._

_He kept up a good pace, pulling out slowly and slamming himself back in, his my special spot that always had me growling. He moved down and kissed me, it not effecting his movements down there at all, I pulled his head down to my neck, where he kept sucking on my neck._

_I moved my hands around his muscular back and gripped tightly as I felt the familiar coil in my stomach untie itself and I came all over him, he kept his strides up as he growled into my neck and I felt him come inside me, he seemed out of breath, like I was, which was insane, but he was having sex with a werewolf, wasn't like it was a normal human, I could stand a lot harder thrusts._

_He stayed inside me as he lay on top of me, panting just like I was, he seemed to be sweating, but then again he was turning half human again wasn't he?_

_I held him close, loving the fact his cold skin was cooling me down. Fire and ice never seemed so better together._

I woke up in a cold sweat, and felt my thighs were sticky. I groaned and lay back down, I could not believe I just had a wet dream about this guy who cheated on me.

I am so pathetic.

**Edward's POV:**

We traced the scent to the Canadian border and it disappeared. We didn't know where it went. Sam thanked us and told us to keep an eye out, or nose out rather for any sign of the Volturi's scent. He had a feeling that they would attack when we least expect it.

Then on our way back as we reached where the treaty line used to be, Sam decided to tell me that I was no longer allowed to be in La Push.

I hate Bella. I hate Sam. I hate Paul. I hate Embry. I hate Seth. I hate Shayne….yeah well I think you can see a pattern here can't you?

I love Jacob so much and Sam and the pack won't let me go and explain to Jacob what really happened, I feel so lost and slightly scared. I am turning into a human, every day it seems something that I haven't been able to do in 108 years now I can do.

It's scary, it's a different time and age and I have no idea how to be a human. I needed my Jacob. My wolf. But Bella had to butt in where she wasn't wanted. After what happened, Rosalie gladly threw her out and told her never to come back.

I didn't care about her feelings. She hurt my Jacob, and he thought it was all my fault. I had no intention of kissing her, the thought of kissing anybody but my Jacob was revolting. I wanted him, I loved him and I was banished from La Push. Just me, my family were allowed, but not me!

I hate the pack so much right now. They are such douches!

I wonder if Jake feels the pain in the pit of his stomach like I am, the pain in his heart, the aching and empty pain feeling that's telling me I need to be with him, but I can't.

And it's all Bella's fault.

I love Jake, I love him so much, he's my world.

God, I'm so pathetic.

At least I know Jake can't stay away for long, I'm his imprint, he needs to be around me or he's going to die, well get really ill first and I knew Jacob hated being ill, even a cold felt like the flu to him.

I just had to wait a few days.

Yeah just a few days and I can explain and everything will be fine.

**6 months later:**

Okay…so a few days was slightly longer than I had thought it was going to be.

* * *

><p>Oh and I was asked by 7 Ace what The Collins clan looks like. Well my favourite artist of all time did some drawings and when I was looking through the pictures that's when I came up with the idea for the Collin's family. So this is the links for them.<p>

CHECK MY PROFILE FOR THE LINKS! WON'T SHOW UP ON HERE!

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

Just want to say a big thank you to my regular reviewers:

7 Ace  
>Grizzo<br>Mychael

Means so much you guys always review! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV:<strong>

I felt like shit. I felt so bad that I couldn't even move without feeling every part of my body ache. I hate imprinting, I hate everybody right now. It's got so bad that I can't even walk anymore without it killing me.

I was informed yesterday that Edward's change has completely finished, he is now half human, half vampire and he is pretty sick too from not being near me. I was still mad at him, but I was starting to question whether or not this was all Bella's fault. I mean imprinting means you find your soul mate and they are only yours and your only theirs and that you can't deny your imprint for long as Edward proved and also that once an imprint has been accepted it's near impossible to betray your imprint.

Maybe that only applied to me since I was the one who imprinted, but then again Edward never gave me any reason to liking Bella since he accepted it. Then again he loved her before the imprint didn't he? It wasn't just going to go away was it?

I sighed to myself. I had been going over and over this for 6 months. Sam said Edward had been trying to cross over the treaty line a lot and recently since he's been feeling even more ill, he's basically been crawling his way to the treaty line. That hit me harder than anything, I was hurting him.

But I couldn't get it out of my mind that Edward really did still have feelings for Bella.

It was a Friday evening when I heard the familiar warning howl. It was Leah. I couldn't believe I didn't know what was going on. I tried to move to sit up but every part of me was screaming at me to lie back down, but I couldn't. All I could think was my pack, my Edward could be in danger. I found what little strength I had left inside me and got up, stumbling as I made my way down the stairs and out the door, I coughed when the fresh air hit me, making me feel dizzy.

I powered on through, making my way to the trees and taking of my pyjama bottoms and phasing. Straight away the thoughts of the pack hit me.

_Go warn the Cullen's Leah! Tell them Edward needs to be here to translate some things for us! _Sam shouted.

_On it!_ Leah.

_Embry, Quil, Paul! Go to sneak up on them from the left! Seth, Jared, Colin! Sneak up on them from the right! Leah, Brady and I will go for them straight ahead. Leah make sure the Cullen's sneak up from behind!_ Sam ordered.

I decided to announce my presence since I was getting tired of hiding the fact I was here.

_Sam,_ I choked out.

I felt everybody freeze on the spot, wondering if they had heard right.

_Jacob? What are you doing here? Get back in bed!_ Sam shouted at me in his alpha command.

_Sam…what's going on?_ I asked, trying to stop myself from obeying the alpha command.

The Volturi are here! They're attacking us! Jacob, go back NOW! Sam put all the force he could into that, but instead of making me retreat it made me collapse to the floor in pain.

"Jake", I heard Leah's soft voice; I opened my wolf eyes to see her in human form leaning over me.

"Jacob," it was his voice. Edward. Then I felt Leah's hands move away from me and suddenly Edward's replaced them stroking my fur, his head lying on my back.

I began sighing in relief; it felt more like a purr though.

Leah phased back in and I felt the pack beginning to fight. Edward and I about a mile away from the fight. I felt helpless.

"Jacob, you shouldn't. Your ill, you can't do anything and neither can I, don't worry, they'll be fine." Edward soothed me, his hand tickling me behind my wolfy ear, I growled in pleasure.

I listened to the fight, it went on for ages, I felt myself getting stronger and stronger with Edward so close to me. I could finally keep my eyes open. I was now lying on my side and he was curled into my front, head pressed against my fur.

He had said some things to me, but I never really replied to him, I was too focused on thinking about the fight. Hoping being this close to him would help me get enough strength back. Edward looked different now. His skin was a bit darker and he was definitely warmer, his skin wasn't so hard, it was softer now, but basically he was the same old Edward. His gorgeous golden hair, his bright golden eyes that seemed to look into my soul.

I smiled to myself. After about another 10 minutes I could finally move without my body aching. My eyes shot open and I jumped up, knocking Edward 10 feet away from me, he looked at me shocked.

_Sorry. I can fight now_, I said to him.

"NO!" Edward jumped up; I noticed he was now slower at movements. "You can't Jake! I won't lose you! Not again!"

_I'll come back to you_, I promised and before he could say another word I ran off into the forest, once again feeling that ache in my chest now he was away from me.

I guess in some way I had forgiven him now, without actually talking to him about it. I suppose I'll hear him out once this fight is over.

* * *

><p>I wasn't going to make it this long. Because I wasn't happy with the amount of reviews I got for the last chapter, which I made especially long for you guys!<p>

I'm sorry if you guys didn't like it.

**If I don't get the amount of reviews I want I won't be posting another chapter.**

So let's say, get me to **110 reviews** and **I'll post another chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

I'm so happy with the amount of reviews I got last chapter. I just want to clear some things up, I didn't mean it like a threat about the reviews, I just meant if I don't get a good number of reviews it's not going to make me want to write more chapters because I won't think I'm doing a very good job of the story. So please review when you can. Every comment is much appreciated and is just more fuel to write longer and better chapter for you all!

**Love you guys for all the reviews last chapter and hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

><p>Jacob ran as fast as he could to the clearing where he jumped onto one of the vampires straight away, tearing them limb from limb, scattering them all over, then advancing onto the next. He felt so much better now he had been close to me for a while. It was amazing the kind of things imprinting can do.<p>

I wasn't exactly sure if Jacob had forgiven me but I had a feeling that he would at least hear me out. I felt quite good myself after just being near him for a while. I watched through Jacob's eyes how the fight was going.

He was running towards Jane who had just thrown Carlisle off her, she turned towards him and suddenly Jacob started panting and whimpering in pain, he fell to the floor. My breath hitched, I had forgot about the powers the Volturi had, I think everybody had, otherwise they are almost signing their own death papers.

I listened back in on Jacob's thoughts to see he was moving again, tearing at Jane, I didn't understand what had happened, but as one of the vampires threw Jacob off Jane, Jacob turned to Shayne who stopped the vampires from advancing on him.

I sighed heavily, suddenly feeling a hundred times better. I took a few deep breaths and turned my attention back to Jacob's mind and suddenly everybody had stopped moving. Carlisle moved forward as did Aro.

"I have a proposition for you. With Shayne Collins at our side you are no match for us all, unlike Alec he can stop all of you at once whereas Alec can only stop one person at a time. If you leave now, no harm will come to any of you. I can assure you there is nothing we are doing that will be of any danger to you or our secret," Carlisle said to Aro.

Aro seemed to take his sweet time answering. "Alright, we'll go in peace."

Aro stood in the middle of the forest of the Cullen land since they had been pushed off the La Push land in the middle of the fight. He grabbed his torn off limbs and reattached them. He looked over to Jane, who seemed shocked at the power from Shayne.

A breeze passed them all and then Bella Swan was standing in front of them. Her red eyes blazing with fury. If it wasn't for the fact the Volturi had known her when she was human, they would have found her even the slightest bit scary in that moment.

"You failed!" She screamed, her voice was slightly higher than it had been before.

"You may be stronger than us in this moment but you have will not tell us what to do! I still have a special power and you do not!" Jane seethed, advancing towards Bella, when Aro held out his arm blocking her from going any further.

"Don't. I have an idea. We could use her." Aro said.

"How?" Alec asked approaching them then.

"She used to be good friends with the Cullen's. If she goes to them, telling them a passing vampire attacked her and bit her, but before he could take any blood Charlie came home, so he fled and so did you because you knew what was going to happen and you were afraid. Go to them, get them to trust you and when the things are born, we come in and kill them," Aro smiled a sinister smile then, almost making Bella shiver in fear.

"Alright, I'll do it, but they'll smell you on me you know," she said.

Aro shook his head, feeling agitated. "Use your brain and go to your house and take a shower then!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going. I'll text you any updates," Bella said as she ran off towards the direction of her house.

Aro turned to Jane who was staring at him, obviously not happy.

"I am fed up of letting that little brat thinking she has the upper hand on us!" Jane raged.

"Jane…you don't think I have a plan? Listen to me, she gets buddy buddy with the Cullen's and the wolves. The baby is born, we tell her she'll have to kill it because we won't be there in time, she does, then the Cullen's turn on her…she'll be taken care of without any worry on our part," Aro smiled another one of his smiles, Jane joining him when she realized his plan.

"That's brilliant Aro," Alec said.

"Of course it is, now, let's go, if we stay here any longer they might come back to attack and we promised we'd leave." Aro stated beginning to walk away.

"You had this planned from the beginning didn't you?" Jane questioned.

Aro smirked. "Of course."

* * *

><p>The Cullen's and the pack made it back to the mansion. Carlisle attended to any injuries and when Jacob's bleeding triceps had been bandaged up; he grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him up the stairs to his room.<p>

Jacob let go of Edward's hand as soon as he entered the room, going over to sit on his bed and patted the seat next to him. Edward cautiously sat next to him. It didn't matter make a difference that they went upstairs to talk instead of staying where they were because everybody in the house could hear everything they were saying anyway, Jacob just felt it was nice to not have the eyes watching him.

"I suppose I overreacted," Jacob started, not looking Edward in the eyes.

"Overreacted? That's an understatement," Edward let go of the breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"Yeah well…what did you expect? You had your hand in her hair and she was kissing you, how am I not supposed to think that there was something there." Jacob was now whispering hanging his head in shame, feeling embarrassed he'd let things go this far.

"I know it looked bad, but I was honestly going to yank her away by her hair, I love you, you stupid mutt, why can't you see that?" Edward started to gather up the courage.

"Did you just call me a stupid mutt?" Jacob asked and couldn't help the smirk that tugged at his lips from hearing Edward saying he loved him.

"Yeah I did, now come here," Edward yanked Jacob to him and pressed his lips against Jacob's and sighing slightly before pressing their lips together with more force, shoving Jacob roughly to the bed pinning him to it.

"You know…I like dominant Edward." Jacob smiled and watched as Edward's eyes glazed over as he began ripping their clothes off furiously.

I suppose you've been waiting for this for a while huh? Jacob asked mentally, afraid his voice would give away any sign of worry about Edward's response.

"Yes I have and you're going to pay me back for it, I'm going to punish you," Edward smirked a little evilly and turned Jacob around smacking his arse hard, causing Jacob to grunt in more pleasure than pain.

Edward moved his hands along Jacob's bare body going from his thighs up, over his arse and toned back before he reached the wolfs neck where he placed light kisses on his neck. Jacob growled in pleasure, loving the feelings of Edward lips on his skin after so long of not having any contact at all.

Jacob soon had enough of the teasing and flipped them over, so Edward was lying on his stomach and Jacob was on top spreading Edward's legs apart.

"You want me huh? Do you want me leech?" Jacob's voice was deeper than usual, saying he was completely turned on.

"I want you," Edward panted. "fuck me mongrel," Edward started growling now, which just made Jacob all the more eager.

Jacob pressed the tip of his cock to Edward's entrance, teasing Edward, like he had done to him. "Beg me," Jacob whispered in Edward's ear.

"Fuck…please…please Jake, fuck me, fuck me hard!" Edward shouted the last bit, not caring that everybody in the house could probably hear.

"That's more like it," Jacob' smiled and pushed the head of his cock into Edward, groaning as he felt the tightness of Edward around him. Edward pushed himself back, making all of Jacob fill him up completely.

Jacob gasped, wondering what he was thinking not being with Edward for six months. He hadn't realized just how much he missed Edward. His thrusts were slow at first until Edward growled low and threatening, and then his thrusts became even faster.

Edward was gripping the sheets, screaming in pleasure with his face into the pillow. Jacob was grunting, trying to hold his breath, knowing that made it all the more pleasurable. Edward caught onto that thought.

"Don't hold your breath mutt; you think I want to lose you again?" Edward gasped as Jacob' slammed into him hard and fast.

"Well I'm not exactly going to hold my breath until I pass out am I?" Jacob growled pulling out all the way and slamming back into him.

Jacob could feel the familiar coil in the pit of his stomach, but he held it in, wanting to extend this moment as much as he could, Edward decided to do the same. Edward flipped them over and rode Jacob hard and fast, Jacob held onto Edward's hips. Jacob could no longer hold on and neither could Edward and they both exploded together, Edward coming all over Jacob's stomach.

Edward collapsed on top of Jacob's chest panting, his heart was racing and he wasn't used to the feeling. Jacob wrapped his arms around Edward, holding him close sighing in content.

"Edward…" Jacob trailed off, not really sure what he wanted to say.

"Hmmm?"

"I love you…and I'm sorry," Jacob said, suddenly worried about what he's going to say back to him.

"Love you too mutt," Jacob would have been offended if it wasn't for the fact that Edward was smiling against his chest.

"Good, I've missed my leech," Jacob grinned and Edward chuckled.

"I'm going to sleep now mongrel, try to keep from snoring please."

"No promises," Jacob said smiling and held his lover in his arms all night long, finally feeling really happy for the first time ever.

* * *

><p><strong>3 days earlier:<strong>

Bella was fed up, fed up of sitting at home alone. No Edward. Bella hadn't been to Edward's since the kiss, when she tried to break Jacob and Edward up. Edward had come back after chasing Jacob and screamed at her, basically shoved her against the wall threatening to snap her neck for what she's done.

That was when she'd found out about Edward's condition, she'd noticed he wasn't as strong as before and he ended up telling her, almost rubbing it in her face that he can have a child with Jacob and she couldn't with Edward.

That had stung more than anything in the world. Bella had always wanted a kid and she wanted one with Edward badly, but knew that wasn't possible and for Edward to use that against her, just wasn't like Edward at all. But maybe she didn't know the real Edward, maybe he had been putting on an act for her the whole time.

It had been 6 months since they had spoken and Bella was feeling annoyed. She wanted to get them back. She had a plan, feeling it was a very thought out plan at the time. She had booked plane tickets and she was now at the airport waiting for her plane to Italy, where she was going to the Volturi, hoping that by the time she returned her chocolate brown eyes would now be blood red eyes.

She had quite a long flight and arrived in Italy. As she was outside the huge mansion, the door opened and Alec walked out, he stared at her, as if trying to remember who she was, then he smiled brightly.

"Isabella Swan," he smiled.

"Alec, I want to talk to Aro," she said seriously.

"I know. He's been expecting you for a while…follow me." Alec moved into the mansion and Bella followed behind, carrying her heavy suitcase with her.

Alec led her to a room and opened the door, revealing all of the Volturi there waiting. Aro stood up and smiled towards her.

"Well…what do you want from us exactly sweet Bella?" Aro smiled towards her.

"I want Edward. Jacob has ruined everything for me. Did you know that if Edward and Jacob have sex from now on Edward will become pregnant and I think Edward is definitely planning on it, he seemed pretty keen on the idea." Bella told them. All of them seemed to be like statues.

Aro finally moved forward and grabbed Bella's hand closing his eyes and watching her thoughts. Finally he dropped her hand.

"She's right….what's your plan Bella?" Aro asked.

"Turn me, I want to live forever, we can come up with a plan to get them. I'll be handy for you, I'll be a new-born, stronger and faster.

Aro thought for a moment. He came up with a plan, knowing he could use Bella. He smiled at her, his sinister smile.

"As you wish," Aro's smile disappeared then and he advanced forward and sunk his teeth into her neck.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sneak peak at the next chapter:<strong>_

_The sickly sweet smell was only getting stronger and stronger, approaching fast and Jacob didn't know if he would be able to fight and not worry about Edwards's safety at the same time. If there was one small slip in his game, Edward could be in danger, and not only was he half human now; he was also carrying his child._

_There was a small knock at the door and nobody could quite believe it. Carlisle opened the door and was shocked to see a soaking wet, ripped, blood-stained clothes, and bright red eyed Bella standing there. Gasps erupted throughout the room._

"_Bella, what are you doing here? What happened?" Carlisle asked._

* * *

><p><strong>MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!<strong>

**Please review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

The sneak peak I showed you guys in the last chapter has been changed to Jacob's POV, so basically everything happens the same just in Jacob's POV.

Loved the reviews last chapter! Thanks so much guys! Sorry for such the long pause for the next chapter. I've had a drama exam to practice for and haven't had time.

**Jacob's POV:**

I awoke to feel nobody beside me. I sighed. Where could Edward be? Doesn't he understand after you sleep with someone, and leave before they wake up it sends out all kinds of messages? I dragged my half asleep body out of Edward's bedr- correction, Edward's and my bedroom. I smiled at the thought and went to investigate.

_Edward?_ No answer.

_EDWARD!_ I shouted loudly in my head that would be sure to hurt his head a little. I heard a grunt and then a groan and knew it was coming from the bathroom on the floor below.

I raced to the bathroom to see the door was shut and when I tried to open it I felt it was locked.

"Edward? Why's the door locked? What's going on?" I asked him, starting to panic now.

"Jake…" his voice was very weak and it made me nervous and before I knew what I was doing I had broken the door off its hinges and it fell into a heap of mess in front of me, but I didn't care, the look of Edward was enough to draw anybody's attention.

He was lying on the bathroom floor, curled up, as pale as he used to be, even more pale if possible and holding his stomach with his hand. He was shaking and tears brimmed from his eyes and he was coughing every so often…well more like gagging.

And that's when I noticed the smell. It wreaked of sick the whole bathroom. It didn't make sense to me. Why was Edward like this? I almost felt bad for mentally screaming at him, but that wasn't the issue right now.

"Edward, I'm calling Carlisle," I told him, he seemed like he was trying to say something but I ignored him and left the room to find Carlisle, but nobody was here and that was slightly worrying.

I went back up to Edward and knelt beside him, moving my hands in his pockets to try and find his phone, when I felt it I pulled it out and dialled Carlisle's number, despite Edward's stupid attempts at trying to grab it off me. It rung less than half a ring and Carlisle answered.

"Edward?" Carlisle's voice rang.

"No it's Jacob, Edward's really ill, he's on the bathroom floor and doesn't look like he can move," I told him.

"I'll be right there," then he put the phone down before I could say anything else. I put the phone down and moved closer to Edward pulling him to me, he curled up in my lap another coughing fit starting,

"Edward…why is this happening? What's wrong?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Pr-pre-preg…nant." He eventually managed to get out and that's when it hit me, what had happened between Edward and I last night had created a baby since the transformation was already complete anyway.

Despite Edward's condition, I couldn't help but smile at the thought of our baby, what it would look like, what it would be, whether more wolf or more vampire, it excited me to no end and I pulled Edward closer, squeezing him a bit too hard for the next moment, he was struggling out of my arms and threw up in the toilet.

I cringed and lay my hands on his shoulder for support. The next thing I knew Carlisle was in the room and he was pushing me aside and grabbing Edward who starting grunting as Carlisle picked him up and carried him out of the room. He took him to his medical set up room in the mansion and set him on the bed. Edward sunk into the pillow and closed his eyes, seeming content in just staying there.

I looked to Carlisle who seemed to be at a loss for what it could be, then it struck him like lightening.

"He's pregnant isn't he?" He asked, I nodded.

"Wow…congratulations," he smiled at me and I smiled back at him.

I moved to Edward's side, feeling so happy, I held his hand, hoping the heat of my body would warm him up. He sighed and moved my hand to his stomach, I was confused at why first but something kicked me and I pulled my hand back in shock.

"Carlisle, something kicked me" my eyes felt like they were about to pop out of my head.

"How is that possible?" Carlisle said, he wasn't asking me, but I shrugged anyway.

"The…wolf genes…are…making…the baby…grow…quick…ly" Edward said and then it made sense, since I started to grow so quickly when I turned 16, the vampire and wolf genes mixed must make it so that the wolf gene kicks in earlier and the fast growing starts just as the baby has been conceived.

"At this rate the baby could be born in two days," I looked to Carlisle hoping he'd have an answer, but he didn't and that was when I noticed the rest of the Cullen family had arrived home, since they were standing by the door now.

Edward roughly shook his head. "The…wolf genes…will slow…down…when the…baby…has reached…6 months."

"So will it grow at a normal pace from then on? Like you'll have three months of being pregnant?" I asked Edward. Instead of answering with words because he was so weak, Edward nodded meekly. I relaxed a bit, but something was bugging me. "Edward, how do you know all this?" I asked him.

"Read…it…book…in…bedroom." He said and snuggled into the pillow more, pulling the thin blanket to his chin and closing his eyes again.

I was slightly worried about how long he was going to be ill like this, but I didn't want to make him answer anything else he already looked like he was on deaths door. It worried me sick but there wasn't much I could do about it.

"I want to do a sonogram to see how the baby is Edward, move on your back please," Carlisle started to gather his equipment, Edward groaned shaking his head. He looked like a five year old child refusing to get out of bed in the morning.

I moved Edward onto his back ignoring his weak attempts at pushing me away, I moved the cover down to his hips and lifted up his shirt, I could see a small bump and I didn't freak me out as much as I thought it would. Edward on the other hand was staring at his stomach wide-eyed.

"Oh God," he whispered, just as Carlisle put the cold stuff on his stomach and pushed the thing around it. I looked to the monitor he had and that was when I saw my baby.

We all left Edward alone to sleep and that's when we all smelt a faint smell of vampire.

The sickly sweet smell was only getting stronger and stronger, approaching fast and I didn't know if I would be able to fight and not worry about Edwards's safety at the same time. If there was one small slip in my game, Edward could be in danger, and not only was he half human now; he was also carrying my child.

There was a small knock at the door and nobody could quite believe it. Carlisle opened the door and was shocked to see a soaking wet, ripped, blood-stained clothes, and bright red eyed Bella standing there. Gasps erupted throughout the room.

"Bella, what are you doing here? What happened?" Carlisle asked stunned.

"I was attacked last night! Bit by a passing vampire! The stupid thing fled when it heard people passing, but I ended up like this! A monster! I need help and I didn't know where else to come," she looked like she was about to cry, but no tears were forming. I really couldn't believe the way she looked.

"Bella…" I whispered, her attention turned to me and she smiled slightly, there was something different to the way she was smiling at me, I didn't know whether it was because she was a vampire now or something else but there was definitely something different and I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Jake…I don't know what to do," she said to me, if she was human tears would be streaming down her face by now.

"Of course you can stay with us Bella, we'll help you get used to your powers," Carlisle smiled at her, he moved aside so she could walk inside. The rest of the Cullen's seemed happy that she was back. I guess they really liked her before I ruined it all.

I heard a grunt and saw Edward walking weirdly down the stairs. I ran at wolf speed and grabbed him round the waist just before he fell. He now had everybody's attention.

"Edward!" Esme exclaimed, coming to Edward's side. "You've got to be careful, you could hurt the baby!"

"Baby?" I heard Bella gasp. I forgot that she wouldn't have known.

"Yeah, Edward's pregnant," I said, awkwardly standing there, shifting under her gaze, waiting for her to explode in anger and try and bite me. Damn vampires.

"That's great," she smiled brightly. Yet against the smile didn't seem right again. It didn't seem like a real smile, suppose it wouldn't be easy for her. Her and Edward wouldn't have been able to have kids even if they had of stayed together.

"Thanks," I said, picking Edward up bridal style and placing him carefully on the couch. He grabbed hold of my shirt and pulled me close to him; I smirked instinctively and wrapped him up in my arms. "What were you thinking coming down here?" I asked him.

"Come here," he whispered. His could speak properly now, even if it was only whispering, I was so happy he was getting better. I leaned down; his lips grazed my ear, making me shiver involuntary. "Is Bella okay with this?" He asked so low that nobody else could hear. I nodded, not wanting to go into it, if he starts liking her again now she's not some vulnerable little girl anymore I don't think I could take it.

I looked over at the rest of them; Alice, Emmett and Jasper were talking with Bella. Esme and Carlisle had disappeared. Seth looked at me and gestured with his head for me to follow him. I stood up, untangling myself from Edward and followed Seth, Autumn, Rogue, Lucy and Shayne outside. What could they all want with me?

We reached were now out of hearing range of the whole house. I looked to them questioningly.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"We just wanted to see what you make of the Bella chick?" Rogue asked me. It was weird I hadn't really spoke to them before.

"Well…she's just been turned into a Vampire, she must be scared, I feel sorry for her actually," I told her.

"We don't believe her fake attitude," Lucy spat.

"She's a bitch, we can see that easily, why can't you? Why do they believe her?" Autumn almost screamed.

I jumped back slightly. They're scary when they're angry. "Well…suppose cause of how she used to be…so you think she's up to something?" I questioned them.

Seth sighed and moved from the group to stand right in front of me.

"Of course she is Jake! She wants Edward. She wants you dead or out of the picture and she's doing anything she can to make that happen! If you're really in love with somebody you don't just get over it! It takes months and months! Maybe even a year to get over it or longer sometimes depends how strong the person is. Which proves my point, Bella is weak, she won't be over it by now. She wants revenge," Seth spoke in a hurry; I almost didn't catch it all. He seemed quite angry. Shayne put a comforting hand on his shoulder and that's when I saw Autumn's face twist in jealously and hurt.

I gulped. Of course. That's why they don't trust Bella because they know from Autumn's experience that Bella wouldn't be over it by now. I sighed.

"You're right," I growled. "I'll kill her," I went to turn and run to get her, but Shayne and Seth grabbed onto my arms pulling me back.

"You crazy? You can't just go in there and rip her head off! The rest of them will kill you…Just relax and watch her over the next few days, see what she does, how she reacts to things, follow her if she leaves and listen to everyone she talks to, you'll find something eventually," Shayne said.

I nodded, taking a deep calming breath. He had a point. We all went back inside and the first thing I saw was Bella sitting on the couch with Edward's legs over her lap, they were talking and she was laughing. That was when I knew for sure that she wasn't over him, the look in her eyes just screamed love and when they flicked to me, they just screamed hate, despite the fact she had a smile on her face.

It was fake. It was all fake. And I needed to know why she was doing this to me.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! Thanks so much for the comments and for waiting patiently! I know you all probably want to crucify me for not updating and I honestly just forgot about this! But I found the story in my documents the other day and felt really guilty so I decided to update! I hope you haven't given up on me yet!

Now…**listen up!**

If you lovely people get me over **160 reviews then I will write the longest chapter I've ever written! I'll write load****s of lemons in between it!**

Hope you guys consider it! Because the **more reviews I get the longer it will be** so **all those people that add my story to their favourites and don't comment,** then **please do** it'll work in your favour! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Jacob's POV:**

Well. To say that I was angry would be an understatement. There she was, little miss oh-im-bella-swan-and-i-always-get-my-way-even-if-others-get-hurt-in-the-process. Everything she was doing lately seemed to irritate me. Especially her little "chats" with Edward, that apparently a certain werewolf wasn't allowed to hear.

The other thing that was infuriating me was the Collin's clan and Seth. They kept telling me not to flip and rip her throat out that I would regret it later and Edward wouldn't speak to me. What I didn't get was why he was so damn interested in her anyway. He said he didn't love her anymore, even before the imprinting. But was he just saying that to make me feel good? To make me feel better about effectively ruining Bella's relationship? Maybe he was.

I was starting to believe that all the bad things that were happening to me was all because of me. I didn't know how, but I just had this nagging feeling inside of me that said I was the problem and if I left, then everything would be okay.

**Leah's POV:**

"Jake has been freaking out. He was talking to me about leaving last night, I didn't know what to do so I told him he was a dumbass and he needs to realize that if he leaves, he's leaving his baby…Seth you've gotta do something," I told my little brother as we arrived home for the first time in a while.

He looked thoughtful, not seeming shocked at all. His eyes were distant. I didn't say anything, I just waited, which was new for me, because I usually wasn't so patient.

"Lee Lee…do you think Jake would really go? Honestly?" He asked me. I thought about it. Jake didn't seem like the person to abandon anyone, maybe he was just venting, but then again I've never seen him so serious.

"I don't know Seth, he seemed pretty serious to me," I told him. He nodded, suddenly looking confident. He quickly pulled out his phone and sent a text, showing me the sent message when he was done.

_Hey Shayne. Do me a favour cause you love me? Convince Jake to stay, he's thinking of leaving. I'll help you when I return from visiting my mom. Love you xxx_

I almost gagged at the last part, but didn't smiling slightly as I handed him the phone back.

Love. What was so great about love? Just look what it did to me? Yeah, love sucks ass.

Yet I couldn't get her out of my mind. I was always thinking of her, I was surprised nobody even noticed yet. I have been avoiding that place like the plague, but I think Jake is too wrapped up in this Bella shit to care and I think Seth is too in love with boy candy to even notice anything wrong with me.

She's my imprint. I've known for months and it's killing me being away from her. I'm in pain all the time and it's not going away. Yet I fight on, telling myself that it'll go away soon enough and that everything will be right in the world again. Cause seriously, at this rate every one of us seems to be becoming gay. Jake and Edward, Seth and Shayne and now me, it seemed stupid and I was sure my mother wouldn't appreciate having another gay child.

It wasn't that I was against gays, of course I wasn't. I just never saw myself as being gay; I never thought I would fancy a woman. I've always been interested in men and now I find out that God has some other road for me to go down? Well it's just messed up. I don't need any more drama in my fucking life.

It wasn't like she noticed me anyway. I guess I was seen as the grumpy, temperamental werewolf that everyone stays away from. I didn't blame her though, I'd probably stay away from me too and it wasn't like I wasn't doing some major avoiding of my own. Any time I was around her I felt like jumping on her.

In the minute and a half I'd been spaced out Seth had already entered our house of his own accord, leaving me staring into space like some kind of moron. I grumbled incoherent words to myself as I entered the house and prepared myself for my mother's lecture on why we hadn't been around recently.

**Jacob's POV:**

"Jacob, don't you understand what I've been trying to tell you for the past three hours! Edward finds comfort in Bella because of how close they used to be. They may not be romantically involved but that doesn't mean everything they once shared can be just thrown away like that…sometimes it's always easier to talk to someone other than the person you're in a relationship with," Shayne sighed, like he'd been carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

I immediately felt bad, since amongst all my whining, I hadn't even considered any of my friends or the problems they had. Nevertheless Shayne continued speaking; comforting me though he had every right to tell me to fuck off.

"Edward's pregnant now. Something nobody thought was even possible for a male, but I guess things work differently with werewolves and vampires. Edward has to adjust to this new life, he feels emasculated and having everyone around him treat him like something so precious even the slightest touch would break him doesn't help either. I suppose Bella is the only person not treating him that way and that's why he feels better in her presence…Maybe you should just try being more sensitive and put all your petty jealously behind you, suck up all your pride and ask him how he feels about the situation. He's an emotional wreck despite the fact he conceals it so well…it's all new to him I guess," Shayne sighed again, heavily this time.

"You okay?" I asked in a small voice, unsure of whether he was fed up of me wallowing in self-pity.

He nodded, his eyes looking tired. "Yeah, just some things on my mind…I know Seth and I have been pretty close but…I don't know…you know when someone's so happy they don't seem to be as attentive to their partners anymore? Or you at least notice a difference?"

I thought about it for a moment. Edward and I had had a bumpy ride; every time we were happy something came and ruined it. But the reasons he'd pulled away from me weren't because he was so happy, it was because he was pregnant and in a way I guess she blamed me for his state when really, it was nobody's fault. None of us even saw it coming.

I hadn't been in any other relationships to even know if what Shayne was saying is true, I suppose when things are bad my mind's more on Edward than anything else, including my friends and when everything's fine, I became a better friend. Not so wrapped up in myself. I could see where he was coming from.

"I know what you mean," was all I said, leaving room for him to continue if he needed to.

"He hasn't been back to La Push in a while and all of a sudden he's so eager to go home and see his mother…it just makes me wonder…Jake?" He turned to me, worry etched into his features.

"Yeah?" I hesitantly spoke.

"Was there anyone Seth had been interested in before he met me back home, or anyone he was previously with? And don't you even think about lying to me, or I'll make sure you regret your words," he glared at me, making sure I knew his threat wasn't an empty one.

I swallowed a lump in my throat before speaking. "There wasn't anyone Seth was really interested in. He's too young…a bit too young even now if you ask me, but I guess you can't ignore an imprint because of something like age," I said, thinking back to any time I'd spent with Seth. "I guess there were girls he was interested in, but it was nothing more of a crush and he never spoke to any of them anyway, he was always too shy. Plus we never really saw the girls unless we were at school."

Shayne closed his eyes a moment and I was dying to know what he was thinking. "I wish you'd lied to me." He muttered before getting up and leaving me sitting there, stunned at his comment.

He'd threatened to kill me if I didn't tell the truth and it wasn't like the truth was a bad thing. It was hardly like I'd told him Seth was banging every girl in sight before he met Shayne. Seth hadn't even had his first kiss, let alone anything else. It was a crush, just like anybody else who'd ever had a crush on anyone. It's harmless unless it turns into something more. It never did and nothing was better than the bond of an imprint. I knew that and Shayne should know that too. Especially when Seth had been nothing but loving to him since they met.

After a long debate with myself I decided I needed to talk with Edward and take Shayne's advice by trying to be sensitive. I didn't know if a male, vampire pregnancy would be any different from a normal pregnancy. Would he have mood swings? Would he cry?

I opened the door to our bedroom slowly, checking to see if he was sleeping, which he was. I quietly slipped in the room, making my way over to him and getting into the bed. Edward immediately snuggled up to me, a smile rising to my lips as he did. It made me relax knowing he still felt the effects of the imprint. A soft sigh left his lips as he tried to move me impossibly closer to him.

A crash downstairs had Edward jumping up, preparing himself for an attack, until his weak legs gave out and I caught him before he hurt himself, or the baby.

"Sshhh baby. I'm sure someone just dropped something, don't worry. You're safe," I murmured to him, kissing the top of his head and rubbing soothing circles over his arm.

"Jake…" he whined, moving away from me.

I furrowed my eyebrows, wondering why he couldn't wait to get away from me. It only put more doubt in my mind.

"You're making me want you," his eyes significantly darkened as he looked at me, making me aware of how horny he felt.

Any doubt I had a moment ago was washed away as I got lost in those eyes and roughly dragged his lips to mine.

I kissed him roughly, showing him I wanted him just as much as he wanted me. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip before taking it between my teeth and nibbling on it. He moaned loudly, seeming too lost in what we were doing to even bother keeping it low. I didn't mind though, I wanted everyone to know he was mine. Especially a certain selfish bitch.

I pulled away, stroking his cheek and placing kisses along his jaw. Edward was about to say something until I started moving my lips down his neck, making him shiver in delight. My lips moved back up to his, out lips moving in time with each other and Edward raised his hands in my hair, tangling his fingers in it, slightly tugging. It drove me wild with need for him. Even the slightest touch as so was driving me wild.

I cupped his cheek with my hand as Edward slowly started raising my shirt and feelings the muscles on my stomach. I bit back a groan as I moved my kisses back to his neck, sucking on his skin to leave a love bite. That would sure show everyone Edward's taken. Edward moved from my stomach to my thighs, teasing me through my jeans which I was suddenly wishing would just disintegrate instead of having the hassle of pulling them off.

I decided to do a little teasing of my own as I slipped my hand down the back of his jeans and boxers, teasing the skin of his sweet little ass. He jumped slightly at the contact but let out a shaky breath as I began moving my finger over his hole, deliberately not moving inside him just yet. Edward was in a total daze and it seemed all he cared about at the moment was how good it felt to touch and kiss me just about everywhere.

"I - love - you," Edward panted, pulling his own shirt over his head and pressing our naked chests together.

Even the slight contact made me tingle in anticipation. I slowly lowered Edward down on the bed, so he was lying on his back as I hovered over him. I was kissing down his jawline and down his chest to his right nipple, which I took in my mouth and started sucking on. Edward gasped, pressing his fingers into my back, drawing blood but it wasn't painful. Anything Edward did to me felt so good, especially when aroused.

I touched him more gently as I moved down and pressing a lingering kiss to his stomach, to which Edward smiled lovingly at, I moved to his jeans, deciding we both needed the release sooner rather than later.

It felt like a relief we didn't need to be worrying about protection, it felt almost impossible to move away from him now even if I wanted to. There was no way anything would ruin this moment. I unbuttoned his jeans and pulling them off. Before I could even move to my own Edward was fumbling with the button, trying to undo them but his shaky hands were too delicate to unclasp it. I gently moved his hands and undone my own jeans throwing them across the room, seeming much too eager as Edward chuckled.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you little vampire, you're about to have the hardest, roughest and best sex of your life," I whispered huskily into his ear making him shiver in anticipation.

I ripped both our boxers off, not even caring that they were good, expensive types. I needed him and I wasn't going to wait for the sake of a piece of cloth. I turned him over gently, so as to not hurt the baby but spreading his cheeks apart, I slammed myself into him both of us groaning in pleasure.

Instead of starting slow, I made quick movements, pulling out of him almost all the way before roughly shoving myself back into him. After a few thrusts I seemed to find his magical spot as he was holding onto the pillow for dear life, growling with his face mushed into it, muffling his moans.

The more I slammed into him the more I could feel myself coming closer to the edge. My hands trailed down his back, moving down to his ass and slapping it lightly, earning a growl of pleasure from him. I smiled, slapping him harder, taking pleasure in his.

A few more thrusts and I was falling over the edge and deciding I couldn't hold back anymore I came inside him, biting down on his shoulder in the process, feeling the animalistic need to bite him. Edward came shortly after, enjoying his high even more by the fact I was biting him.

I collapsed to the side of him, not wanting to crush him and the baby and pulled him into my arms, kissing his sweet lips before slowly drifting off to a blissful sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

For the lovers of Shayne and Seth, this is a little treat for you guys! Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews ;) Keep them coming! I get so inspired by them; it's what encourages me to write! I'm so happy you all stuck with me and continued to review. I honestly thought I'd get no reviews! Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Shayne's POV:<strong>

Seth came home seeming pretty happy. I tried not to dwell on it too much why that might be, I was hoping it would just be a good day he had with his mother. Leah didn't follow; I heard her outside in wolf form, pacing around. I would have been worried about her if I wasn't too focused on watching Seth's every move for any indication he'd been unfaithful.

It sounded drastic and also a little sadistic, but I was too jealous to even care. I hated the idea of Seth even having a crush on someone, no matter how long ago it was. I may have done every sexual experience imaginable in the centuries I'd been around but Seth was young, sweet and innocent. I felt very protective over him.

After greeting everyone of the Cullen clan, he sauntered over to me, plopping down in the seat next to me and placing a sloppy kiss on my cheek, a beaming smile on his face.

I smiled myself, finding his happiness infectious, though my jealously and internal battle hadn't gone away.

"You two need some time alone," Alice suggested from the kitchen, her tone making it obvious what she was suggesting.

I thanked her silently, knowing Seth and I did need some time alone. Before he could even respond, I grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs, taking them two at a time. I lightly pushed him inside our room after opening the door, his eyes widened when he realized what was happening.

"Shayne…it's a bit early in the day don't you think?" Seth's voice was shaky and he was taking cautious steps backwards.

I chuckled, a low, throaty sound that seemed the vibrate throughout the room. I moved towards Seth using vampire speed and began kissing from underneath his ear down to his neck. "She's right Seth - we need this and while I'd really like to take my time exploring this luscious body, that's going to have to wait for later." I loosened my grip on his waist, turning his face to me and placing his arms around my neck.

I leaned in, my gaze so full of heated passion I could see Seth was melting from just my gaze alone, let alone my touch. When my lips met his, he couldn't stop the trembling that shimmered through his body. He hung onto my nick tightly, nibbling at my mouth, barely resisting how my fingers were at the waistband of his cut off shorts.

Before he knew it my hand was in his shorts. My rough fingertips began making small circles over his long shaft, making his hips buck up in response. I let my fingers glide along his length before placing my thumb over the tip. Seth growled loudly, biting my lip in the process.

Seth pulled my shirt over my head, his hands sliding down over my broad chest, his fingers mapping the planes of the muscles all the way to the clasp of my jeans. He opened them quickly, nipping along my neckline as he reached inside and wrapped his hand around my cock, squeezing it tightly knowing how wild that drove me. I cried out as he pressed his lips hard against mine.

I mirrored his actions, grabbin ghis own cock in my hands and squeezing it. He was big, smooth and oh-so-hard against her palm as I stroked him from base to tip. He groaned as he slid finers out my jeans and pushed me down onto the bed, falling down ontop of me.

I flipped us over and holding his tightly with one arm we shoved each other's clothing out the way and I entered him in one long, smooth thrust. His legs were wrapped around my waist, giving me better access. Seth's head dropped back, his body thrumming with the intesity of unexpected emotion. I kissed his chest, moving up to his collarbone and over his neck to the tip of his chin. Seth listed his head, eyes closed as he waited to feel my mouth against his once more.

"Open your eyes Seth," I breathed, and he did, slowly, afraid of what he would see. I pulsed inside him as he met my gaze, shocked at the intensity staring back at him. "You're mine Seth - when this is over everyone is going to know that. Nobody is even going to have the chance to take you away from me," I growled possessively, claiming his lips.

Tears pooled in his eyes and leaked over, falling down his flushed cheeks as I stilled waiting for him to respond. The comment was intense and possessive. I was claiming him, making him as my own and I was sure Seth's tears were there because he knew I loved him so much instead of him being offended or insulted I was telling him, in no uncertain terms is he allowed to be with anyone else.

"I'm yours," he whispered against my lips. I rewarded him with a crushing kiss and began to move within him, sending spirals of pleasure rushing through his body. Seth let his eyes close again, giving himself completely to the feel of my lips down his neck, his body locked tightly to mine. I felt whole, as some part of me I hadn't even known was missing had been restored. Moving with me, he matched my movements as he gave himself over to the passion.

His body tightened as my thrusts came faster, more insistant. The tension wound stronger, exploding out from his core with a shocking intensity as he felt me come inside him. Then I was floating, all of the tension draining away as I collapsed in his arms. He hugged me against his chest, kissed my neck and turned us so we were both lying on our sides, his arms still wrapped tightly around my naked, sweaty body.

"I love you Seth," I whispered, my eyes feeling heavy all of a sudden.

"I love you too," he whispered back before we both fell into the darkness, wrapped up in each other.


	17. Chapter 17

I'm so happy all of you have stuck with me! I seriously thought I'd get no reviews because of how crap I've been to you all! Well I'll try my hardest to keep updating for you! **I love ****you all!** Keep the **reviews** coming and I'll keep the **chapters** coming!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**Shayne's POV:**

I woke up to a churning feeling in the pit of my stomach. What the hell was that? I hadn't felt sick over five hundred years. I was a vampire. Vampires don't get sick. Unless…

No. I couldn't be pregnant too could I? It wasn't exactly clear to me whether or not Seth and I had used protection the first time, but we mustn't have because I couldn't be feelings the effects after a few hours.

Before I could dwell on the matter anymore, the sickness started getting to me and I raced out the room, knocking poor Seth to the floor in the process. But I was too busy being sick in the bathroom to worry about him at the moment.

I clenched my hands on the side of the toilet as I threw up, tears streaming down my face in the process. I wasn't used to the feeling, in fact I wasn't used to feeling bad at all. It scared me.

When I was done I flushed resting my head on the floor and curling up into a ball, feeling like I couldn't even move.

Seth rushed in the bathroom then, looking panicked as he knelt by my side.

"Shayne, what's wrong?" He asked, worry etched all over his face.

I internally smiled knowing that he cared so much.

"Shayne," he whispered pulling me into his lap and stroking my hair. "It's happening to you too isn't it?"

I nodded, not feeling like talking and just enjoying his touch. I didn't want to think about being pregnant. It didn't feel right. I was definitely not the woman in this relationship, I was much stronger than Seth and all the wolves and vampires in Seattle and I hated that for the next few months they would all be stronger than me.

It wasn't that the idea of a baby with Seth was a bad thing. I just wished it was Seth who would be carrying it and not me.

Carlisle entered the bathroom, looking down at me with pity in his eyes. I groaned closing my eyes. That was the last thing I wanted. Pity looks.

"Seth carry him to the medical room please," Carlisle said politely.

"No," I said weakly, not wanting to be treated like a baby.

"Shayne shut up," Seth said firmly, shocking both me and Carlisle as he swiftly picked me up in his arms and carried me out.

Seth gently placed me on the bed in Carlisle's medical room. Carlisle pulled out the necessary equipment and set up the ultrasound. I already felt emasculated, this just felt too much. It was like everyone was laughing at me, though I knew it sounded ridiculous.

Carlisle placed the gel on my stomach. I shivered slightly, hating the feeling already. Seth was at my side instantly, holding my hand and stroking my hair. I wasn't sure who he was trying to calm down, me or himself. He was a nervous wreck. His hands were shaking and knowing how when Seth was nervous, he'd always be snappy, his comment to me not a minute ago proved that.

It had me relaxing knowing he was more terrified than I was. God knows why, usually people would be freaking out, but it calmed to know I wasn't the only one who was scared.

"There's your baby," Carlisle broke me from my thoughts and I turned to the screen to see a little outline of a baby.

Seth gasped from beside me, probably feeling like a proud father. I couldn't help but feel depressed. Though I knew I'd love the baby when it was born, it wasn't like I wanted to carry it. I was a man. This was never supposed to happen to me.

I sighed, laying my head back against the pillows. How did Edward do this? How did he stand everyone knowing and silently pitying him? Worst of all, to Edward it wasn't silent. He could hear every comment made, even in someone's thought. There was no denying it. Everyone felt sorry for him and now they'd feel like that about me too. I was beginning to wonder if it was worth it, having the baby in the first place.

Edward and Jacob appeared in the room at that moment. Edward had a scowl on his face, probably having heard my thoughts. Jacob seemed oblivious as he strolled towards Seth patting him on the back and smiling.

"Congrats man," he shook his hand too, making Seth smile nervously.

"Jacob, why don't you take Seth to get some water? He's had quite a shock and needs to keep fluids in him," Edward spoke up.

Jacob nodded, putting his arm around Seth. Edward and I frowned at that action but neither of us said anything. We didn't need to seem clingy.

"Jacob. Hands off," Edward growled, obviously not bothered about seeming like a pussy.

Jacob rolled his eyes, moving his arm, but only to slap Seth's arse and snake it around his waist.

Both Edward and I growled furiously at that, but Jacob and Seth found it funny, running off like little kids giggling.

**Edward's POV:**

I turned to Shayne after Seth and Jacob disappeared. Carlisle had also left us alone. I was worrying over nothing. I knew Jacob wouldn't cheat, he was helping a friend and he'd only ever see me in that way.

"Now why don't you start by telling me just why the hell you were thinking about getting rid of that baby?" I asked harshly.

As crazy as it seemed I was feeling very protective of my baby and the idea that anybody would want to harm theirs just screamed idiocy at me.

Shayne groaned, sitting up and wiping his stomach clean of the cold gel.

"Do you think this is easy? I'm a dude! I shouldn't be pregnant and I don't want to be."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "And you think this is easy for me? Everyone looking at me like I'm about to break? It just ain't right but that's what you have to do! You deal with it for a few months and then you get to go back to normal! In the end you'll have a perfect little baby to bring up and all you have to do is do what every other fucking woman does and have a few months of hell!"

Shayne's eyes widened, especially when I swore. I was usually so calm and collected. Always the rational thinker and it was probably weird to see me shouting.

"I can't stand it though. Already I can't bear it. I was the strongest one here, vampire and werewolf and now look at me? I'm the damn weakest!" Shayne put his head in his hands choking on a sob.

I melted in that moment. I knew exactly how he felt, though I hadn't gone as far as thinking about getting rid of it, I defintely knew how it felt to not feel like a man anymore, to feel like everyone's walking on egg shells around me. I guess that's why it's easy to talk to Bella. She understands me and doesn't treat me like a fragile woman.

I sat next to him, putting my arms around his shoulders. He moved and clung to me, laying his head on my shoulders, crying into my neck. I patted his back, trying to sooth him in any way I could. There wasn't much I could say to him. It was going to be hard and he'd probably end up pushing everybody away, but I knew he could get through it. If I was, then he defintely could.

**Jacob's POV:**

Seth had been staring into his glass of water for the past five minutes. Ever since he heard Edward announce that Shayne didn't really want the baby he'd been in a state of shock. Or at least that's the only way I could explain it. I was afraid he was going to suddenly have a seizure or something. He was too still.

It was some more minutes till Seth moved and only then it was a sigh. I was beginning to worry about his mental state, I mean I knew Seth wasn't the type of guy who flipped out and went over the top like the rest of the wolves but I was expecting some sort of response to the notion that Shayne didn't want this baby.

"Seth…" I started, wondering what I could say to him.

His eyes snapped to mine and they were blazing with fury. I made a step back, if I didn't have Alpha blood running in me, I would have been slightly afraid Seth would kill me if I said the wrong thing. I'd never seen him so angry before.

"What Jake? What're you gonna tell me? That he doesn't mean it? That it's just hormones and he's not thinking clearly? You heard him Jake! He doesn't want the baby! He doesn't give a shit about me, or what a baby would mean to me! He just cares about himself! The bastard!" He yelled, throwing his arms around like a mad man.

"I'm going to tell you exactly that! Because he is just confused and messed up right now! You think if Edward wasn't pregnant and all hormonal that I wouldn't have just skipped town by now? Like hell I wanna sit there and watch Bella drool all over him while he sits there and enjoys every second of it! But I do because I know that's not him! He's messed up and I'm giving him time to relax, which is exactly what Shayne told me last night," I reminded him, since I knew it was Seth who'd encouraged Shayne to talk to me.

Selth gulped, shaking his head, tears streaming down his face. "I don't want to lose him Jake…"

I pulled him into a bear hug, knoowing he needed comfort right now. "I know buddy. I know."

**Bella's POV:**

I slipped out the back door as quietly as possible. It was hard considering that vampires don't sleep, meaning it was hard to get past everyone. I was surprised nobody heard me, or if they did nobody bothered to acknowledge it.

I guess they were all too interested in Shayne at the moment. I quickly made my way to the clearing, where the Cullen's usually played baseball. It was now considered the meeting ground, at least to me it was. There was nobody around when I arrived. The night was cold and crisp and I knew if I were human I would have been freezing my ass off.

It was minutes before anything happened and I was beginning to think they weren't going to show up, but before I knew it, the wind was whipping around me and they were standing in front of me.

"Miss Swan."

I smiled slightly. "Jane. Alec. I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

* * *

><p>I would love it if you guys helped me to get some more reviews! I really wanna make it over<strong> 200 reviews<strong> before I finish the story maybe even **300** if you guys love me enough! I've got other stories lined up ready to start writing but **if I get enough reviews, I may even consider a sequel** to this. I've estimated the stories going to be about 23 chapters long, so** please** even if you just say **"update soon"** or **"I liked it"** anything will do and **all comments are appreciated and read**! Obviously not nasty ones. So please think about it guys and **try and help me!** :D **Love you all, you're amazing for sticking with me!**


	18. Chapter 18

I love all my readers and I really hope you guys continue reviewing! My **200 mark** is getting closer and closer! :D This was the most reviews I got since my return so I'm dead happy! **Thank you** my lovely readers!

Just to let you guys know, this isn't anything like how pregnancy is really, but I really wanted Edward's mood swings to be kind of** dramatic and all over the place**, so if you think it sounds too unrealistic, well it's supposed to be like that

One of my **lovely reviewers** asked me why **Edward didn't hear Jacob and Seth's conversation** because they were speaking aloud. Now I'm sure you remember Edward became half human, in order to carry the baby meaning his hearing isn't as good as it was, therefore the same happened to Shayne, making them unable to hear anything Seth and Jacob were saying. And as for reading his thoughts, Edward was too engrossed in comforting Shayne that he wasn't even listening to anyone's thoughts.

I know sometimes it's hard to believe that vampires with good hearing can be fooled but honestly anybody would believe that a fragile human girl being brutally turned into a vampire had suddenly changed her ways from before but they all see themselves in Bella because they were all once brutally changed like that. Sometimes we just have to try and understand their point of view even if we, ourselves wouldn't believe it

Anyway that's enough of me. Onto the next chapter!

P.S. Always remember my dear readers to be patient ;) It may frustrate you now but everybody gets their comeuppance eventually ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

**Bella's POV:**

"The Volturi always keep their word. It's newbies like you that can't be trusted," Jane said, in her usual calm, monotone voice.

I knew losing my temper wouldn't be a good thing. Usually the new-borns would be stronger than the old vampires, but because of their impeccable gifts, I'd be a goner if I tried to take them on.

"I asked you here because I have some news. There isn't just one werewolf-vampire baby, but two now," I informed them.

Jane raised an eyebrow, the most impressed I'd ever seen her before. Alec's face was like stone. No emotions. If we weren't in the middle of the woods, I would have thought he was a statue replica of Alec.

"Twins?" Alec finally asked, making my eyes snap to his blood red ones.

"No. Shayne and Seth are now expecting too. As of this morning."

Jane smiled her wicked, cruel smile. "This is definitely interesting news and something else you are going to have to take care of."

I nodded, knowing what I had to do. I had to find the right time when Edward and Shayne were alone and take out the babies then. I couldn't get too unfocused; I had to keep up the act of the scared, new little vampire. I couldn't be afraid of killing either of them, if I have any chance of making Edward fall back in love with me then I had to make sure the little mutt inside of him was gone and it would stop clouding his mind, making him think he was in love with Jacob when he was really always meant to be with me.

"This is a mission that has to be completed before the abominations are born. The Volturi can't risk hostile creatures having a chance to come into this world. Vampires shouldn't have children and even more so with wolves. You understand the seriousness of this don't you Miss Swan?" Alec said, his intimidating look just increasing tenfold.

I gulped and nodded, knowing out of the two of them Alec was the most deadly. Probably the most deadly vampire ever.

"You don't have to worry about a thing. I'll make sure the deed is done. Edward is supposed to be with me and no way am I letting that mutt take him away from me," I spat, feeling annoyed that Edward could be so wrapped up in Jacob, when after a hundred and eight years of living he'd always been straight.

"As long as the job gets done," Jane said and without another word turning her back on me and sprinting off into the crisp, cold night, Alec following closely behind.

**Jacob's POV:**

Bella was gone. Where? I don't know. Edward's been convinced she's just gone out to hunt or something, he kept saying new-borns feel the need for a lot more blood than older vampires. But I wasn't convinced. Why in the dead of night? Why not this morning or this afternoon? It was too shady of her to suddenly go without anyone noticing.

Who knew how long she'd been gone for? I never really paid attention when she was around before, unless she was drooling on Edward. When she wasn't with him I tried to enjoy the time I'd have with him before she returns and ruins it all.

Shayne and Seth have been on rocky ground since this morning. Even though Shayne's been trying to convince Seth that he was just scared before and didn't want anyone treating him differently, Seth was still unconvinced and was having him jump through hoops to prove it to him.

I didn't blame Seth though. It was horrible to hear something like that and if Edward ever said that to me, he'd be getting ten times worse from me.

The rest of the Cullen's had gone out, spending time alone with their other halves, all except Carlisle who was cooped up in his office, Esme by his side and trying to read up anything on male vampire pregnancy in history.

It was three in the morning. Edward was flat out lying with half his body slung over mine. I guess pregnancy really does take a toll on people. I couldn't sleep. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't shake the feeling Bella was up to something.

Edward groaned in his sleep, turning over so his whole body was on top of me, snuggling his head on the crook of my neck. I smiled down at him as his hands immediately went to his stomach protectively. It didn't seem weird anymore, it felt natural and I placed my hands over his.

That was when I heard footsteps outside and I figured it'd be Bella returning. I quietly moved Edward and gave him a pillow to sleep with, knowing he'd wake-up if he couldn't cuddle into me. I crept downstairs quietly, using my wolf senses to pick up a scent, just in case it wasn't Bella coming back.

The scent was definitely Bella's, so I used my wolf speed and sped downstairs, stopping right in front of her. She gasped, knocking into me and falling to the floor. She looked more worried than she should for someone who was just out for a midnight hunt.

"Jake! You scared the shit out of me!" She whisper-yelled, standing up and whacking me in the arm.

I frowned. If I wasn't so desperate for answers she wouldn't be keeping that hand.

"Why? Got something to hide?" I turned my head to the side, raising my eyebrows.

Her eyes widened, staring at me in shock. "What're you talking about? I just went for a hunt. What would I have to hide?" Her eyes narrowed at me, all trace of her immediate shock gone.

I stared at her a long while. Bella was the worst liar I'd ever met. She couldn't tell a fib if her life depended on it. We were ten years old and I asked her not to tell her dad we'd snuck out of my house while my dad was asleep and gone into the woods. Needless to say she cracked the minute Charlie asked her what we'd done today. It was a long while before Charlie trusted me again. But I guess when you're a kid you get away with a hell of a lot more.

There was no trace of a lie on her face, or at least I couldn't see it. It confused me, because I was pretty sure she was up to something. How I was going to prove it? Like fuck I knew that. If only Edward could hear her thoughts. It'd be much easier if she was human; I could follow her without her ever knowing about it.

"I know what you're up to and let me tell you this, if you even think you can get away with it you're wrong. Edward loves me. He'll never love you, ever. He's my mate, which means we were always meant for each other and you're just gonna have to deal with that," I sneered at her, trying to get it into her head that she hasn't got a chance.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jake, but just for your information Edward and I were very happy together before you came along, we were in love," she said dumbly.

It probably wasn't the nicest thing to do, but I wanted to put her in her place, have her stop deluding herself into thinking she's got a chance and stop trying to take my man away from me. Have her stop trying to make me jealous by lying all over him when they had their 'chats'. She was royally pissing me off and in that moment I snapped.

I smirked, taking her off guard as I pushed her into a wall, keeping my arms pressed against her throat as I moved closer to her, looking deep into her eyes as I spoke.

"You think what you had was love? He treated you like a pet. Something to protect and have a bit of fun with when you're lonely and have nothing else to do. Let me ask you this, did you guys ever fuck? Huh? No I thought not. It wasn't because he was afraid of biting you; it was because he was repulsed by you. By your clingyness. I was a breath of fresh air to him. I wasn't weak like you were. I matched him, even more sexually. I have animal instincts cause of my wolf and it takes over, giving him the ultimate pleasure he needed. What he deserves, but you know what was the real tipper between choosing me or you? That fact I actually give a damn about someone else other than myself."

I pushed myself away from her and began walking back up the steps, leaving the bitch to wallow and probably pretend to be the victim. I wasn't looking forward to the next morning. She was going to make a meal of it and I knew if I didn't try to smooth things over with Edward now, she'd probably take him from me forever.

**Edward's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of our bedroom door closing, when I opened my eyes Jacob was just returning. I frowned looking down at what I'd assumed was Jacob. A pillow. How the hell could I think a pillow was Jacob? God I'm so stupid, I'd woken up a few times and remembered snuggling up to Jacob. Only it wasn't Jacob. Meaning he'd left me. All alone. To sleep and he thought a viable substitution for him was a pillow?

All of a sudden I felt my eyes filling up with tears and them spilling over as a sob left my lips. Jacob's eyes widened as he made it to the bed and pulled me into his arms. I cried into his shoulder, wondering what the hell was wrong with me. Why was I crying? I didn't even know.

Only my mouth seemed to have a mind of its own for before I knew it I was accusing Jacob of things that even shocked me.

"You left me all alone to sleep with a pillow. You don't even care about me do you? You hate me. And this baby. Why don't you just say it? I know you're thinking it!" I cried harder, pulling him impossibly closer.

"Edward, baby, how could you think that? I only left to speak to Bella a moment. I love you, I love you more than anything and I care for you more than my own life. Don't you ever think I don't care," he whispered gently, immediately calming me.

I sniffled, wiping away my tears and pulling back from him slightly, staring down into my lap, suddenly feeling embarrassed that I'd just burst into tears over nothing.

"You feeling better?" He lifted up my chin, a cheeky smile on his lips.

It made me grin back, nodding. He always managed to keep me calm about things. If his touch wasn't enough then his words more than sufficed.

"I need to talk to you about what just happened with Bella," he paused, taking a deep breath as if he was suddenly nervous.

I frowned. I hoped he hadn't upset Bella in any way. I knew she'd done wrong in the past but we'd all forgotten about it. She was a vampire now and she needs our help, our guidance.

"I know she's gonna use this against me, but I yelled at her, she's been asking for it though, always being around you, drooling all over you and teasing me just now about how amazing your relationship used to be," Jacob moaned, glancing at me to see my reaction.

Honestly I was pissed. It was her way of lashing out. All new vampires have little tolerance for anything at first and Jacob always bothering her had made her snap. I expected better from Jacob. Especially since he had no reason to be jealous. I loved the idiot and he knew that. It was almost like he was saying nobody is allowed to be friends with their ex's It was the most ridiculous thing I'd ever heard. And if he could only hear himself, he'd know just how dumb he was being about this.

"You're an ass," I shouted at him, turning my back to him and lying down.

I felt him stiffen, probably not expecting that reaction from me, but I wasn't about to be a push over, he couldn't just go round yelling at anyone he felt like. It may be my old fashioned ways but I thought he was just acting like a child.

"What did you just say?" He finally said after a minute or so.

"I said you're an ass. You just couldn't help yourself could you? Get out! I don't even want to look at you!" I yelled, pulling the covers over myself.

He was quiet for a moment before he finally moved off the bed, making his way to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" I sat up, my eyes wide with shock. I didn't really expect him to leave.

"Leaving…you told me to," he whispered, sounding heartbroken.

"Don't leave m-me," I whispered back, my voice breaking on the last word.

Immediately he was by my side, pulling me to him. I cuddled up to him, feeling warm and safe in his huge, protective arms. I smiled to myself, I could be mad at him tomorrow, but for now I was happy and content to just be lying in his strong grip.

* * *

><p>I was thinking of making a fan page on facebook, but I don't know if it's really worth it. I mean I have a lot of reviews, which I'm immensely grateful for but they are from loyal reviewers, they're not always new reviewers. What do you guys think?<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

I can't remember at all if I ever said Jacob left Sam's pack and created his own or not. I might have, and you know when you look over something and you can't find the bit your looking for? Well I can't find it anywhere so if any of you remember can you please review or just PM me please? Thank you But for this chapter lets just say Jacob, Leah and Seth are still in Sam's pack and if I find out they broke away in a previous chapter then I'll change it later, so sorry guys if it doesn't make sense.

Sorry by the way, this may feel like a boring chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

**Shayne's POV:**

I woke up to the feeling of the bed dipping. When I opened my eyes Seth was perched at the end, staring at me with a hard look on his face. I guess he was still pissed then. I'd tried, so hard yesterday to make him believe me when I said I was confused and I didn't know what I was saying. It was the shock and Edward had helped me to realize I was being a total douche, just thinking about myself. But Seth wouldn't listen. To be honest I didn't blame him. I probably wouldn't listen to myself.

"Seth…I'm sorry," I whispered, tears forming in my eyes at the thought of him never forgiving me for this. Would I be bringing these babies up on my own? Jesus, I sounded like a depressed teenage girl.

Seth sighed, turning his back to me, but at least he was in the room. He cared enough to want to be by me and that gave me a little hope. If only a little. I moved over to where he sat, circling my arms around his neck, nuzzling my nose against his skin. He shivered in delight and I smiled loving the fact I still had that power over him.

"Seth please," I breathed against his skin, kissing his neck in the process. "I'm scared," I admitted hating the fact I felt so weak and powerless.

Seth turned in my arms, and I noticed he'd been crying too. "It's a baby Shayne. Our baby. Don't you want him?" He asked, looking so innocent and heart broken it made my heart ache.

"Of course I do Seth…you have to understand though…I…I hate feeling weak when I know I was the strongest, I hate that everyone's gonna be looking at me with pity and I hate the fact I'm gonna have to rely on you for everything," I sobbed, finally breaking down fully and yanking him to me. "You mean the world to me Seth Clearwater…I-I'd n-never hurt-t y-you," I mumbled into his shoulder.

I felt him patting my back, warmth suddenly flooding through me as I enjoyed the moment while it lasted.

"I love you too," Seth whispered, silently letting me know I was forgiven, or at least, he was getting there.

**Jacob's POV:**

When I woke up the next morning Edward was gone. I assumed he'd gotten hungry. He seemed to be eating a lot lately. Guess he was making up for a hundred and eight years of starvation. I chuckled to myself, if I ever had to give up food I'd want to commit suicide. I stretched my muscles, feeling extra tired all of a sudden. I really needed some exercise and it'd been a while since my wolf had been able to stretch his legs.

I had a quick shower and just pulled on a pair of cut off shorts before making my way downstairs. From the top step I could see Edward and Bella were talking, she was so close to him on the couchm their shoulders touching, her hand on his leg. I clenched my jaw, trying not to flip. It wouldn't be good for the baby. Edward didn't need all this stress.

I walked straight past them, pretending I never saw them and headed for the kitchen. Seth was sitting at the table, his face basically in the bowl, inhaling his food. I grinned at the sight. At least he seemed like the same old Seth.

"Hey Jake," he looked up and smiled, milk covering his face from the cereal.

"Hey…you seem much more chirpy," I said, getting myself some cereal.

He nodded. "I've forgiven Shayne. He made me see how hard it is for him. I guess I'd hate it too if I were forced to be pregnant," he cringed at the thought, making me laugh.

"I'd love it. Getting everybody to do things for me, never having to move out of bed, it's a young wolfs dream," I grinned, some cereal falling out my mouth.

Seth barked a laugh, putting his bowl in the sink. Out of nowhere Esme appeared and began cleanign his bowl. Seth jumped about 50 feet in the air when she appeared, I happened to think it was hilarious, but he didn't seem to think so. He left the room in a strop after slapping me on the head.

"Abuse!" I shouted at his retreating form.

I finished off the contents of my cereal and slowly and dramtically placed it in the sink. Esme gave me an amused smile.

"You're acting like a five year old who just added another dish when his mother thinks she's finished."

I grinned. "Well you're about the closest I've come to a mother."

Her face fell immediately and she looked like she was about to cry, if that was possible.

My eyes widened. "What? What did I say? I'm sorry!" I yelled, unsure of what to do.

She shook her head. "I'm so happy you see me that way Jacob. All I've ever wanted is a child and to hear that…it's…it just means the world to me," she cried, pulling me to her in a bone crushing hug.

I laughed in relief, hugging her back. Thank God I'd said something right for a change. As soon as she let me go she placed a kiss on my cheek and ruffled my hair. I groaned in fake annoyance to which she giggled happily. I walked out feeling amazing with myself for making her so happy. I kind of wished I really was her son, even though I'd love to have known my mother, I didn't know if she would have ended up being a good mom. I knew Esme would have been the best mom ever.

Walking back into the living room Bella was basically sitting on Edward's lap she was that close to him and I had a feeling she only just moved closer because she heard me coming. I swore if it took a thousand years I find out what she's up to and I'd make her pay, prefferably slowly and painfully.

Edward's eyes shot in my direction and he full on glared at me. Guess he was pissed again. But he was happy enough spooning with me last night wasn't he? At that he turned away, a light blush covering his cheeks. He knew he was being unfair and I was starting to feel pissed off now. My amazing mood from a moment ago vanished.

I left the house, not wanting to stay here and watch them anymore. I mean come on! Edward got jealous over me putting my arm around Seth! Nevermind the fact Seth has an imprint already and the fact I see him more as a baby brother than anything else, when Bella's basically licking Edward and I have to be all honky dory about it? Fuck that.

I kicked a rock in frustration, feeling like I'm being pushed out of my own imprints life, even my own baby's life. It sucked that things always went wrong for me. Why didn't anybody else suffer? I basically had to go through army training to get Edward to be mine yet all Seth had to do was stand there and Shayne came running. Life sucked.

I wandered into the woods wondering what to do for the rest of the day. I knew Edward was going to drag this mood out for hours, probably even days. I decided to go to LaPush and see my pack mates again. When I thought about it I actually really missed those guys.

I shifted into my wolf form and ran as fast as I could to LaPush, arriving in seconds and before I knew it a light grey wolf was attacking me. My eyes widened for a moment until I realized who it was.

Paul.

It made sense why the wolf was so aggressive. Of course the moment I arrived Paul would want a fight. We rolled around for a moment until he got a grip of my shoulder and shoved me into the ground with his large paw. I growled at him using my leg to knee him in the stomach. While he was distracted I pushed him off me and snapped my teeth at him. It was the warning we gave when we really weren't in a playful mood.

In seconds he'd shifted back, groaning as he stood up. "You didn't have to be so ruff," he mumbled, flicking off dirt from himself.

I shifted back too, my shoudlers sagging. "Sorry. I'm just in a bad mood…where's Sam? I need a favour."

"Sam's not too happy with you, Seth and Leah for always being at the Cullen's place you know," Paul said, rolling his eyes at the abusrd comment.

"Well our mates are there and our babies, what do you expect?"

"Babies?" Paul nearly dropped.

"Yeah. Seth and Shayne are expecting too…guess we forgot to mention that to you guys," I said feeling awkward. I didn't feel too bad thought because it did only just happen yesterday.

"Well fuck me…" he muttered, seeming lost in his own thoughts.

That's when I thought over what he'd said and I realized something that made no sense at all.

"What do you mean me, Seth and Leah? Leah's been nowhere near the Cullen place unless I needed her and that's hardly ever," I said, my brows furrowing.

"Well she ain't been here dude, she's took off in the direction of the Cullen place every time too."

That was something I'd have to ask her about. If she really came to the Cullen place a lot, then why did nobody ever see her?

"I'm off to Sam's anyway, see you later man," I gave him a manly handshake and took off in the direction of Sam's house.

I arrived at Sam's house in no time, not bothering to knock since nobody ever did anyway. When I entered I couldn't hear anybody. I searched the house, checking every room before deciding to give up and look around LaPush for him.

The last room I walked into was his bedroom and as I opened the door. I saw the thing I never wanted to see in my life.

Sam's naked butt.

At least on patrol and when shifting we would just never look down. It was the same with the prison shower rule. You never bend down. You never look down. Simple. Only now it was staring me in the face and not only that but Emily's naked body was underneath him.

Both of them looked up at me in shock. I stumbled back down the hall, wishing I could burn the image from my mind. That was definitely something I never wanted to remember.

Sam came running out of his room in a pair of boxers. Thank God.

"Jacob?" He asked breathlessly. I wonder why? "What're you doing here?"

His cheeks were flushed and he was shifting around nervously, like he'd just been caught with his hand in a cookie jar. Well he'd just been caught with something in something I can certainly say that.

"I need your help. It's Bella…she's planning something and I have a feeling it's something to do with trying to win Edward back. I need your help Sam, please," I begged, hoping he'd help me.

Sam sighed, perching on the side of the couch. All his previous embarrassment gone.

"I don't know how much help I can be Jacob. If we follow her she'll smell us…but I'll do what I can, I'll tell the pack to keep an ear out for anything to do with Bella okay?" Sam suggested, not really helping in easing my nervousness.

I nodded, my head dropping in defeat.

"Come on Jake…let's get some pizza," he grinned, putting his arm around my shoulder and pulling me in the direction of the kitchen.

He knew me well. Food always cheered me up.


	20. Chapter 20

Okay my estimation of amount of chapters was completely off. My description extends so I have to move certain things to the next chapter to fit it all on and this is why my estimantion of the amount of chapters is up to 27 chapters, however in that amount of time I'll probably add stuff, and my descriptions might end up making it too long so the chapter count might go up.

I know you guys are so **fed up of Bella** and I really want to give you guys what you want for her to be **out of the way,** but it's still gonna be **a few chapters yet** because of how I've set it out. **Please be patient,** because I **feel so bad** when it seems like some of you are **going to stop reading**. I mean I try to make as many **Edward/Jacob moments** as I can and I sometimes do feel like you **guys think it's not enough**

It will get better! I'm a sucker for a good ending! I couldn't imagine not making a happy ending in any of my stories. I just like a lot of bumpy rides along the way. **So please don't hate me**

It's getting a little scary how some of you are saying what's going to happen, but I won't say what you guys got right, you'll just have to read and see! :D

As **requested** by a **lovely reviwer**, you **Edward lovers won't have anything to worry about soon.** Let's just say Edward's very easily fooled at the moment. He's not let anybody in for a 108 years and suddenly the imprint has made him open up to Jacob and he's become vulnerable, meaning not only vulnerable to Jacob but others too and after keeping himself locked up for so long, he tries to find comfort where ever he can find it. Hence Bella. She seems so willing and in Edward's mind he's not doing anything wrong. At the moment he's just confused, but don't worry, he's not a bad guy!

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written fo****r this story so I expect much more love! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

**Leah's POV:**

I was in wolf form, patroling round the Cullen property as usual. I'd learnt to just keep away from the constant drama inside. Jacob was jealous. Edward was clueless. Bella was vindictive. They all had their faults, but I was far from on Bella's side. Jacob was my friend and I hated seeing what she was doing to him, but then again he hadn't really bothered seeing how I was lately. I hadn't been at the reservation, I hadn't been at the Cullen property, didn't anyone give a crap where I was? Guess not. Not that I really expected anyone to notice, I just thought they would realize there were no bitchy comments being made every so often. My mother believed I was staying at the Cullen's. The pack also believed that I think, but the Cullen's, Jacob and Seth believed I was at the reservation.

I still couldn't believe nobody had noticed I wasn't around. It sucked ass. I guess nobody cared about me. However just as that thought passed my mind I heard footsteps coming my way and I turned to see Autumn walking my way a smile on her face. My wolf eyes widened and I took off running in the opposite direction. Why I did that? Fuck knows. It was stupid and I was just asking for her to follow me.

I'd barely got three hundred yards when I was pushed full force into a tree. I groaned falling limpy to the floor and automatically shifting back. I looked up to see Autumn's angry eyes staring down at me, her hands on her hips like an outraged mother.

"I wish you'd damn well stop doing that," she snapped at me, her voice harsh.

I stared at her wide eyed. "Stop doing what?"

She huffed, rolling her eyes at me. "Whenever I'm around you leave the room! You can't wait to get away from me and I'm sick of it! Why?"

I stood up, now suddenly aware I was completely naked. I blushed, trying to cover myself up. I'd never cared about being naked in front of the guys, except Seth obviously. I'd defintely never been shy enough but to be standing naked in front of my mate was embarressing.

"You know why," I muttered, looking away from her piercing gaze.

"What? Because you're my mate!" She screeched, making me jump slightly. "You really are an idiot aren't you? Do you think anyone can resist an imprint?"

That I certainly didn't expect. I'd prepared myself for this confrontation one day, but like hell I thought it'd be any time soon. I thought I was doing a good job of avoiding her like the plague, but obviously not. She'd caught up with me and she seemed like she was saying she'd accept the imprint.

"I've been trying to catch you for months now! You're such a moron. Get you skinny little perk arse over here now before I take a chunk out of your neck!" She growled furiously making me heat up all over.

All embarressment left me immediately as I approached her and pulled her to me, crushing my lips to hers and showving her against a tree. My wolf who'd literally stopped speaking to me the past few months, suddenly woke up, delighted that I was finally coming to my senses. I guess I'd been a bit of an idiot, for not giving her the chance to make up her own mind. She'd actually wanted me and I couldn't have been happier. Her hands roamed over my naked body, moving down to my rest at the small of my back while mine moved into pulling her hair at the roots. She growled lowly in pleasure, making me wolf rejoice in happiness.

This was the life.

**Jacob's POV:**

Three weeks. Three miserable weeks of solitude. There was a reason most people tended not to be near their ex's and that was because there was always underlining feelings. I already knew Bella was still in love with Edward. Hell, I'd be surprised if anybody didn't. Yet Edward insisted on having her around and them haing nice, little, cozy chats every day. I wouldn't mind so much, if Edward would actually pay attention to his own mate for something other than sex every night.

He'd been a horny little bastard. Always turning me on before I could make a rational decision about turning him down for how he's been with me. It was almost becoming like before, when I was his fuck buddy and Bella was still his clueless human girlfriend. Only now Edward's baby bump was showing much more and he was starting to feel self-conscious. The first day he'd noticed it he'd locked himself in our room all day, not wanting to come out or even speak to anyone. I'd been really worried, since he refused to eat and I was worried about the baby, but after realizing what he was doing he'd rushed downastairs at three in the morning, nearly knocking me off the couch in the process to get past and began stuffing his face with food from the fridge. I grinned at the sight of chicken hanging out of his mouth when he turned to see me, that certainly was a funny sight.

Today wasn't such a bad day, Edward had been curled up at my side watching Spongebob with me for the past hour. His hand was unconsiously rubbing his baby bump and his other was behind my back. It was times like this I remembered why I was in love with Edward. He could be sweet and loving at times and he knew how much I loved to dote on him, since I was, effectively the man in this relationship. Bella had been frowning at us for the past hour.

He moved my shirt up slightly, revealing part of my stomach and began to trace the muscles there. That was his favourite thing to do when he was happy and content with me. Even though it drove me wild with desire it was perhaps the most perfect moment we'd have in the day. Not saying anything, just being with each other, comfortable.

Alice bounded into the room then, which was ironic considering she was the lightest and shortest person here.

"Edward…I was thinking today, you know, if you're not too busy, do you wanna maybe…" Alice said, seeming nervous at Edward's reply.

While I was confused at what she was trying to say Edward's eyes widened considerably and he was using me as a shield.

"No! I'm not going! You can't make me!" Edward screeched at her, causing laughter to erupt out through the room.

Was I missing something?

"She wants to take me clothes shopping," Edward hissed at her, even though he was directing his answer to me and that's when I understood.

Edward had been wearing my shirts recently since his had become too small for him. It never occurred to me for him to go get his own clothes, I guess I was just too happy he wanted to wear my shirts. It just helped reinforce my overprotective jealous side that he was mine.

"Come on Edward! You need new clothes and so does Shayne! You may get away with wearing Jacob's shirts but Shayne's already way too muscular like the wolves! Not even Jacob's shirts fit him!" Alice exclaimed sighing dramatically.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Why was Shayne wearing my Jacob shirts?"

I smiled widely at his jealous tone, it was also times like this that I remembered why I loved the bastard.

"Because nothing else was fitting him! Why the hell do you think?"

Edward's eyes narrowed into slits. "Only I'm allowed to wear his shirts," he growled menacingly.

"Well why do you think we need to go shopping then? Come on, we can get you both done and set up in a matter of hours!"

"Are you serious Alice? More like we'll be there until next week!" Edward tried moving completely behind me, but Alice dragged him away from me.

"We're going Edward and that's final," she said in a firm voice, dragging him towards the door.

Edward shot me a pleading look before the door was roughly shut behind him. I chuckled. Edward truly looked frightened at the prospect of shopping with Alice.

With, Edward, Alice, Jasper and Shayne gone to the mall, Bella began to sulk and she left the room in a strop and I continued to watch Spongebob for the next half hour. Edward didn't understand my love for Spongebob or how I could stand his annoyingly, little, whiny voice, as Edward put it, but I'd told him constantly that his annoyingness if his best trait.

I felt the couch dip both sides of me and turned to see Rogue and Lucy smiling seductively at me. I hadn't seen them in ages, they tended to stay away from us, I was guessing they felt out of place seeing their leader pregnant and living with wolves who they had been taught to hate. However I seemed to be the exception since for some reason I seemed to be much more appealing to them than any other wolf.

"Jake…we have a little proposition for you," Lucy started, playing with the collar of my shirt.

My eyes widened. Were they going to say what I think they were going to say?

"We thought since Edward has been trying to make you jealous with the newbie bitch, then maybe we should have a little payback of our own," Rogue wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

I raised an eyebrow. "Payback how?"

"Well…a little flirting never hurt anybody did it? And well…I guess I also wouldn't mind being able to kiss those lucious lips and touching those firm muscles," Rogue said touching my biceps and giving them a little squeeze.

I couldn't believe what she was proposing, as much as I wanted Edward to see what he was doing to me, I didn't know if it was right to put any stress on him and the baby. But as I thought back to all the stress he'd put on me these past few months I realized he deserved a little payback and a little hug from Seth wasn't enough.

I nodded. "Deal. He needs to be taught a lesson and it'll just make it even sweeter when he gets jealous and completely ignores Bella," I smiled evilly at the thought.

I was nearly asleep when I heard the front door open and close, it was just a slight click that woke me up fully. I rubbed my eyes and made my way to the window, just catching a glimpse of Bella sneaking off.

I narrowed my eyes, taking this as my chance to follow her and see what she's up to. I left the house and made sure to keep as far back as possible, trying not to step on any sticks or leaves and make a sound. She seemed to be looking around for something which just put me on high alert. Who was she meeting and what is she planning?

It was starting to get frustrating and I needed to find out what she's up to. I stayed back a moment to shift into my wolf and continued on my way to follow her, I heard Paul and Sam through the pack link.

_Jacob, we're following __her too. She's moved near a clearing about a mile north of where you are._ Sam informed me.

_Okay, thanks Sam. Just keep hot on her heel, I wanna know what she's up to._

I pushed myself harder and weeved in and out of the trees, I needed to catch up I hadn't realized how far behind I'd been. When I reached the clearing I stopped immediately. She was nowhere around. Sam and Paul caught up to me a second later both looking round confused as smelt like she was around here, her scent was strong, but where the hell is she?

Suddenly I felt something drop of my wolf back and arms wrapped around my neck, to the point where I was just losing a little air.

I threw the weight off me and turned to find Bella glaring up at me. "I don't know what you're playing Jacob Black, why are you following me?"

I frowned, shifting back to human form. Her eyes widened at my naked form before she turned away. If she was human I knew she'd be blushing. I pulled on my cut off shorts to keep from any distraction.

"You know why. You're up to something and I want to know what!" I yelled at her, dragging her up roughly by the arm.

"You're not making any sense Jacob! I was coming out to hunt! Why do you always assume the worst of me?" She sneered at me, pulling her grip from mine.

"I don't believe you."

"Well that's just too damn bad, because it's the truth!" She bellowed at me.

"I'll find out what you're up to and then your precious little Edward will never speak to you again!" I said before turning on my heel and stalking back into the trees.

I was still annoyed I couldn't manage to find out what she's up to, it was really beginning to annoy me that she was tricking everybody. But I guess I'd believe her too if I wasn't so jealous. For all I knew it could be my imagination cooking stories up because I'd hate to believe Bella had actually changed.

God knows what the truth was, but even if it killed me I'd find out. I needed to know the truth and I'd stop at nothing to get it.

Edward, Alice, Jasper and Shayne returned a few hours later and Edward and Shayne looked like they were going to drop down dead. They looked so exhausted and I felt slightly bad I let Alice drag them out. She probably had them trying on about a thousand things. I was slightly worried at how they concealed their baby bumps from the humans. I mean, how would it look if they saw two pregnant men. Not good.

I guess my huge shirt covered Edward enough but I have no idea how it covered Shayne.

Edward fell against the couch closest to the door and almost immediately Bella was at his side. I turned away back to the TV clenching my jaw. Spongebob had finished and now Fairly Odd Parents was on instead. Rogue and Lucy walked in the room and sat down either side of me.

They both smiled at me, Lucy began playing with my hair, curling it round her fingers. "Your hair would be so much hotter if it was curly at the ends you know, do you straighten it to get it this straight?" She inquired, staring at my hair.

I shrugged. "It's always been straight like that, it curls when it's wet, but as soon as it starts to dry it goes back straight again."

Lucy sighed and began sroking my hair and my neck. "Wish I could see you wet," she murmured.

My eyes widened to the size of golf balls at her comment and I shifted to the left only to bump into Rogue who was smirking.

"Oh Lucy, you're scaring the poor boy. Just look at him, he's so young and innocent. You don't want to corrupt his mind with your wicked thoughts," Rogue grinned and I heard a growl coming from Edward across the room.

"Rogue," Lucy whined, wrapping her arm around my neck and bringing her lips close to my ear. "He's just so delicious to look at, I wish I could know how delicious he would taste," she wiggled her eyebrows and all I could do was stay frozen in my spot.

I didn't even have to do a thing, they were taking full control of our plan and I could see Edward steaming from the corner of my eye. I swear to God his face was blood red with fury.

**Edward's POV:**

I'd never been more frustrated in my life. After a stressful day shopping with Alice, and it's more stressful than you'd think. Everything you pick is wrong. Everything she picks is wrong. It takes ten different types or colours of the same thing for it to be right, even sometimes she ends up going back to the first thing. I'd never felt more exhausted, not even when I was dying a hundred and eight years ago. And to come home and just wanting to relax and cuddle up to Jacob, I have to sit there and watch Rogue and Lucy drooling all over him!

And the things they're saying! How could he sit there and let them be like that with him? He seemed frozen in place, but I would have expected him to move away and tell them he's in a committed relationship!

"Rogue," Lucy whined, wrapping her arm around Jacob's neck and bringing her lips close to his ear, which just had me sitting on the edge of my chair, gritting my teeth in annoyance. "He's just so delicious to look at, I wish I could know how delicious he would taste," she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and I couldn't take it anymore. I stormed over to them, grabbing Jacob's hand and dragging him up and behind me.

I glared down at the two vampires. "I swear down once this baby is out of me, I'll rip the two of you to shreds! You keep your hands off my man!" I growled at them, hoping I sounded threatening enough.

"Edward," Jacob complained, moving me out of the way. "They are just being friendly, don't be so mean," he told me off, sitting back between the whores.

My eyes widened, I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. Was he seriously defending them when not two seconds earlier he was feeling uncomfortable with them touching and flirting with him?

I moved back over to the couch and sat down sulking. I could feel Bella's eyes on me but I ignored her, keeping my eyes firmly planted on the two vampires and where their hands were. They continued to touch his hair, his face and neck, even moving to feel the muscles on his chest. I was about ready to go over there and kill them both now, rip out both their jugulars with my teeth, but I was frozen in spot when their hands wandered down to his stomach and lifting his shirt slightly, even Jacob seemed surprised with that.

I was hoping he'd come to his senses and move them away, however it seemed my luck was out since he stayed planted where he was, letting them defile him. I was starting to feel sick at the thought of someone else touching him, I'd always enjoyed the fact I was his first everything, and now for someone else to be touching him was defintely affecting me.

By the time Lucy's hand had travelled down the the button of his cut off shorts I was about ready to burst. I sprinted over to them again and yanking Rogue and Lucy by their hands I shoved them in the direction of the front door.

"Get the fuck out my house," I growled at them and took a chunk out of both their necks before they realized I'd moved.

They howled in agony, holding their bleeding necks. They looked absolutely terrified of me, even if I was much less stronger than them right now. The scurried off outside quickly and I was thankful they didn't make me go any further and risk the safety of my baby.

Bella huffed, standing up from her spot on the couch and crossing her arms.

"You shouldn't have done that Edward," she complained, like the whiny little bitch she was.

"They touched my mate! They deserved to be tortured!" I roared at her, spitting their blood on the carpet.

She looked taken aback by that, but like I gave a fuck.

"Why do you care so much?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Why the fuck do you think I care you complete moron? Jacob is mine! My mate! And we are destined for each other! Noone else, ever is allowed to touch him but me!"

She looked like she was about to break down in tears if it were possible. She fled the room, but I was too angry to care.

I turned to Jacob who was staring at me with a small smile on his lips.

"You did all that on purpose," I said in a calm voice, though I was anything but calm.

"You deserved this payback Edward. After all you're little flirting sessions with Bella, I deserved some attention for once, for something other than sex," he spat at me, standing up looking angry now.

He looked so totally hot.

I ran to him pressing my lips to his and shoving my tongue down his throat. The kiss was rough and I felt all the pent up anger and emotion within him, probably that had been building up over the past few months.

I shoved him down onto the couch, pulling his cut offs on the way, he seemed shocked when he saw I meant to fuck him right here right now, but I was far from caring, it was somebody elses problem if they walked in. I yanked my own clothes off and shoved myself inside him.

He gasped, probably not used to me being inside him, it was usually him always inside me. I pounded him as hard as I could, probably not hard enough but he seemed to be enjoying it as he was clenching the couch cover in his hands, his eyes were shut and his head was hanging back.

It took both of us much longer to reach our climax but soon we were both grunting and holding onto each other as we came down from our high. He held me in his arms for hours and hours, both of us just enjoying the moment together.

I trailed my eyes over his perfect body, smiling at the prefection that was my mate. I really was a lucky bastard wasn't I?

* * *

><p>I've got a special little treat for you all in the next update ;) You Jacob lovers will like him standing up for himself in the next one. That's all I'll give away ;)<p> 


	21. Bonus Chapter

Because I love you guys so much! I decided to upload this as a bonus chapter, it was in the original story line but it was much shorter and I was going to just have them looking back on it. Anyway to **Justsayit 55** who got some of the plot completely right! Hey! Least I know I'm doing something right ;) So hope you all enjoy this!

Can I just say how amazing the lot of you are with your reviews! I can't believe I've reached over 200 reviews already! Keep the love coming people and I might just add on special chapters at the end of the book!

Maybe even requested endings. Send in your ideas and I'll consider the best ideas! If I get 14 reviews each chapter I will actually achieve 300 reviews! That would be the most amazing thing ever! Once again, thank you! Your reviews mean the world me! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV:<strong>

There was little to nothing I could do for him. His mood swings were ten times worse than before. He hated the world one minute and the next he was curled up into a ball crying out for me. I knew it wasn't his fault, the mood swings part I mean, however it took it's toll on me sometimes. I'd just be beginning to believe he's forgiven me for whatever it was this time and then he'd snap at me again. I loved Edward more than my own life, more than my baby's own life and yet things just weren't working out anymore.

I'd considered many times leaving him, but every time I got the courage a blinding pain shot through me and I was on the floor until I decided I would stay. I guess the imprint was much stronger because we mated and Edward was carrying my child.

By the end of the third week I was at the end of my tether, roughly shoving my stuff into my duffel bag and ready to get the hell out. The pain was there but I was determined enough to ignore Edward needed to be taught a lesson and to be shown I was nobody's lap dog despite the fact I'd basically been his for months.

When I'd packed up all my stuff, I flung the duffel over my shoulder and made my way down the stairs. Edward was curled up on the couch, Bella basically stroking his head from the seat next to him. Now who was the dog.

Edward looked up then a frown on his face until he took note of me and I swear I heard his heart shatter when he saw me carrying my stuff. He was on his feet in seconds, pulling the bag from my arms and holding it across his swollen stomach.

"Wh-what're you-u d-doing?" He choked on a sob, his heart hammering in his chest.

I sighed, trying to keep myself calm and collected, the last thing I needed was Edward breaking me. "I'm leaving, going home to the reservation. I can't be here anymore Edward, it's not working," I said calmly, surprised at myself doe staying cool.

"But - but - don't you love me anymore?" He asked, tears streaming down his face.

"You know I do, but it's not enough. You're slowly killing me Edward and if I don't get out now I'm afraid I will do something stupid," it wasn't a lie. I thought many a times what the best option for me would be. Suicide was one of them but I knew I couldn't leave my baby with a bitch. If the baby grew up to love that bitchy imprint stealer then I probably would throw myself off a cliff.

"Jake…" He whispered trying to grab me -probably because he heard my train of thought- but I moved out the way, snatching my duffel in the process. I was aware then that every Cullen was in the room and all the Collin's clan too, Seth and Leah included all looking upon us in pity.

"Carlisle please inform me on anything to do with the baby and call me when Edward's in labour, but other than that don't bother. I'll inform Sam you may have to come over onto our land, but only you…" I directed my instructions to Carlisle who nodded. I turned back to Edward who I'd only just realized was pulling clothes out of my duffel, his hands shaking frantically. "Edward, stop."

"No! You're not going! You can't go!" He yelled slamming his fists on my chest but at this point his attacks didn't hurt at all. He was too weak.

I raced around the room in wolf speed, gathering up my discarded clothes and shoving them into my bag, before speeding to the door where I stopped.

"Goodbye Edward," I said, opening the door just as Edward fell to the floor in tears, grabbing me by the legs.

"NO! Don't leave me! I love you! Please! Please, please…please…please," his shouts turned to whispers as he nuzzled his head against my leg. I gulped, telling myself not to give in.

"Edward, come on," Bella tried to move him away from me much to my annoyance, only Edward's reaction was something I never did expect.

He bit into her hand as she tried to grab him and tightened his grip on me. "You did this! You're making him leave me! This is all your damn fault! I hate you and I never wanna see you again!"

They were the words I'd wanted to hear for so long, but it was too late, he needed to see what he was doing to me.

"No Edward," I said, he stopped his growling at Bella to look up at me. "You did this yourself," I firmly told him yanking my foot free and leaving before he could say a word.

When I was a safe distance away from the mansion two vampires appeared in front of me, smiling their arses off.

"Don't you worry about a thing," Rogue said, her eyes shining with excitement, sauntering her way over to me and running her finger along my cheek.

Lucy joined her at my other side, her hand trailing down my chest and placing a lingering kiss on my cheek. "We'll make sure he's back in your arms in no time," Lucy assured me, before they both disappeared again.

They better well fucking be right about that.

**Edward's POV:**

Coldness. That's all I could feel. Everything's cold without Jacob. He made me feel warm and safe and secure and I'd given all that up for some dull brown-haired bimbo. I hated her, but most of all I hated myself for letting it get this far, for how I'd treated him. Jacob was my life and I couldn't get through this without him.

I stood up on shaky legs, making my way out the door and towards the forest.

"Edward, stop. You're not thinking clearly," I heard Carlisle's voice behind me, trying to move me back inside.

I yanked myself free, turning to him with annoyed, fiery eyes.

"NO! It's only now that I can fucking see clearly! I belong with Jacob! He belongs with me! I don't need anyone but him!" I yelled and stumbled my way into the forest in search of my Jacob.

* * *

><p>This chapter made me angry. I had written the Jacob leaving part and my writing got scruffier, the angrier I got. It's funny. I was actually close to tears myself for Edward here though towards the end! I bet none of you will be since you all hate him at the moment but I don't! Hope you enjoyed your bonus chapter my loves!<p>

**Now, listen up people!** As for my next upload, I don't know when that will be coming. Usually I update every three days, so that would make the next upload Monday. If I can get a chapter written by then I'll upload it, but Saturday I've got an applicant visit day at my Uni, then my brother-in laws birthday party and Sunday I usually see my sister.

After Monday I won't be uploading till probably next weekend, because my practical drama exam is all day Thursday and I mean all day! Then I spend an hour and a half Friday for the written exam and I need to spend my time preparing for that, so sorry, but the time will pass quickly and then I'll upload!


	22. Chapter 21

Thank you all for being patient and for your comments

WildCullenBlack1 - in response to your last review, you mention Jasper feelings Jacob's emotions. Yes, Jasper would feel Jacob's emotions, but mostly he would feel Edward's and I've personally kept him away most of the time because Edward's intense mood swings have been getting to him. However the way I see it is even if Jasper was there constantly and feelings Jacob's jealousy and sadness, he's definitely not the type of person to say anything, I don't think any of them are, I see Edward as the person who keeps away from the family for the most part. Hope this explained some things, if not just let me know I'll try again

Thank you all so much for wishing me luck for my exam! It went great and nobody forgot their lines! :D I feel like I've never talked so much in my life though! Which you probably can't believe considering all my authors notes are humungous :P My written exam is tomorrow at 9am, which I should be going over notes, but I wrote this for you all instead I was just so in a writing mood after the long wait.

If you guys could try and give me at least 12 reviews each chapter, I could actually achieve 300 reviews by the end of this and that would be like a dream come true!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

**Edward's POV:**

I ran as fast as I could through the forest, following Jacob's scent. I knew my way to his small, shed-like house, yet I didn't know if that's where he'd first go. It only seemed to occur to me now that he had friends before he met me, friends that were probably even human. Friends he'd not seen or heard from in months. I couldn't believe what I'd done. Here I was sitting around moping all the way time, just because I had a bump and would eventually have to endure labour, which would be over after a day at the most. And all the while my dear Jacob had given up everything for me. His home. His friends. His whole damn life. And even because of me he'd lost his best friend, Bella. Though to him it may not seem like a loss, it was. They were the best of friends and I'd ruined that.

He'd even lost his education. In all the uproar I'd forgotten Jacob was only sixteen, he still needed to complete high school and because of me he'd neglected that. Jacob looked much older than he looked and even though he was childish at times, he acted very much older. Nobody would ever think he was only a teenager.

And not only that but he'd had to put up with being around vampires, his natural enemy. The reason he was a wolf was to kill vampires and now he was mated to one.

I stopped in my tracks, feeling an overwhelming amount of tears springing to my eyes and down my cheeks. I couldn't believe I'd been so stupid, why didn't I see any of this before? I was selfish, that's why. Always thinking about myself.

To be honest I didn't blame Jacob or leaving me, I would've a lot sooner, which just proves how selfless he was and just how much he loved me to keep forgiving me like this.

Just as I was about to carry on my journey I was pushed to the ground and suddenly pain erupted all through me, even though I didn't think I'd hurt anything. I cradled my body around my stomach to protect my baby and as I looked up, I saw the last person I ever expected to see here. Jane.

The pain suddenly made sense. She was using her gift on me. "Edward Cullen … look at you, a weak, pathetic little human again … it's a shame really, Aro really wanted you to be his right hand man … only now I get to have the pleasure of killing you and this abomination you've created…" She sneered at me, pushing me onto my back and trailing her fingers over my stomach.

Fear spread through me, she was gonna kill me and my baby. But how? I gathered she'd make it painful. I shook in fear.

"You know who the mastermind behind all this was?" She said and just as she was about to tell me who, a russet brown wolf knocked her to the floor.

A black and grey wolf appeared too and began helping Jacob to dismember Jane.

I sat up, watching as Jane slowly died and her corpse was burning. The pain had disappeared from my body but I suddenly felt achy all over.

Jacob turned his wolfy head to me and trotted over, looking over my body for any injuries.

"I'm fine," I smiled at him, but he didn't smile back.

I guess I deserved that. All the wolves phased back and pulled on cut off shorts. Jacob came and picked me up bridal style and I snuggled in close, breathing in his earthy scent. It had been fifteen minutes at most since he'd left but I already missed him like he'd been gone for centuries. I clung to him as tight as I could.

"Call Carlisle and explain thing, make sure he knows he's the only vampire who's allowed to trespass," Jacob spoke in a commanding tone, which shocked me. He was ordering Sam around?

Jacob saw my curious stare as he walked towards his house, carrying me.

"It sorta just happened, when I felt you were scared and were hurt I immediately started dishing out orders … apparently that now means I'm Alpha," he sighed, looking like he hated the thought.

However I was proud of him. He just seemed so in control and strong that if he weren't carrying me I'm sure my knees would've given out.

"It's good you've got something else to focus on," I murmured, placing my head on his shoulder and my arms around his neck.

He stiffened slightly and I smiled, enjoying the feeling of him against me.

We reached the small hut Jacob calls home and he entered quickly and went to his room at the end of the hall. He placed me gently on the bed and began tucking me in like a baby.

I frowned. "You don't have to baby me you know," I told me, slapping his hand away from fluffing up my pillow.

"You were just hurt, what do you expect me to do? I know we're not together anymore but it doesn't mean I don't love you," he said in an annoyed tone.

I felt my heart breaking at that comment. I already knew he'd basically left me, but to hear him say it and so coldly just killed me. I held my chest and turned over pressing my head into the pillow. It smelt of Jacob and even that didn't help to calm me down. I guess it was making things worse, believing I could never touch him again or kiss him on his cheek and have his already russet coloured skin turn even redder.

I couldn't even tell him I loved him anymore. Everything was going wrong, everything was being blown out of proportion and I didn't even see how it got to this point. Tears streamed down my face and I choked back a sob.

"Edward … Edward! What's wrong? What hurts? Is it the baby?" Jacob frantically yelled, turning me over to see me clutching at my chest.

His eyes narrowed in confusion, probably wondering why I'd be holding my chest and not my stomach.

"It hurts," I whispered, looking up into his eyes. The eyes I'd never see holding a trace of love and devotion in again. At least, not directed at me.

That caused my heart to feel like it was being twisted and I cried on, holding onto Jacob for dear life.

"What hurts Edward? Your chest?" Jacob pulled me back and began feeling my chest. What the hell was that gonna do?

I sighed, calming down slightly at his touch. "It hurts because it's over between us …" I admitted, looking down at my lap and taking in a shaky breath.

Jacob pulled away from me and stood up then, looking frustrated. I was shocked at first at his abrupt movement, but then again I guess I didn't blame him. I deserved to be treated like dirt for a while. I'd never realized until today just how much he's had to put up with.

"Jacob … I've been thinking … you've given up everything for me, important things like school … it's probably too late to go back now but if you want I can get the curriculum off the school board and I can teach you … a hundred and eight years alone, posing as a seventeen year old in education has it's perks," I smiled at him.

"Are you serious?" He questioned looking down at me, confusion written all over his face, as if it was the most absurd thing to be thinking about at a time like this.

Well, I've done enough wallowing and looking out for myself, at least this way I could give something back and like hell I wanted to be the reason Jacob didn't get a proper education.

"Yes I'm serious. I want to do something for you. … this is all I can think of," I told him, shyly looking down.

Jesus, this is what teenager girls must feel like … and now I realise that I just compared myself to a teenage girl. Dammit, Emmett was right; I really am the girl in this relationship.

"Errm …alright," he murmured looking confused.

There was a brief moment of silence and Carlisle burst through the door and immediately began attending to me. I saw nobody else was with him, I guess Jacob was being true to his word. Meaning he'd stick to his guns about not being with me.

Carlisle checked all my vitals and felt around my stomach for a moment, in which I cringed when he lifted my shirt up. I hated seeing the bump, I definitely felt like a woman. I didn't mind feeling it or seeing it with a shirt on, it even felt nice, it wasn't squishy, it was hard, which if I tried hard enough I could pretend was just hard muscle like it used to be.

It was hard. The only person that knew what I was going through was Shayne, but he was determined not to say anything bad about being pregnant in fear of Seth freaking again and dumping him. I knew the feeling. It was horrible of me not to realise Jacob's pain, but being a pregnant man was a thousand times harder than you could ever imagine. Men are not equipped to deal with the pressure of a baby growing inside you and especially my heightened emotions with being a vampire; it didn't help my mood swings at all.

Most of the time I didn't even realise what I'd said until hours later when I'd think over the day and realize just how much of a twat I was being. Excuse the language, but you know. I am pregnant.

I woke up at 3am in a cold sweat. I began to shake feeling a huge draft and turned to see the window was wide open. Was Jacob crazy? I'm freezing my arse off over here! I shivered as I stood up, the cover falling off me. My legs felt shaky as I made my way over to the window and closed it tight and locked it. Just as I turned back towards the bed, my ankles gave out and a sharp pain coursed through my stomach and I fell to the floor. I cried out, tears streaming down my face. I suddenly felt something wet on my legs, which was weird cause I could've sworn I never needed the bathroom in the first place.

I lifted up the waist band of my sweats to see the wetness was in fact blood.

**Jacob's POV:**

I decided to crash on the couch that night, knowing I wouldn't be able to stand having Edward cuddle up to me and not being able to jump him, since technically we were broken up. I had no idea how I felt about that to be honest. He was my world. An imprint was something you couldn't deny and it was something that would slowly tear you apart if it was left too long without some physical contact.

We'd always see each other because of the babies. We'd always feel a connection between each other and he'd always be able to know what I think and how he makes me feel. It'd be torture. I was curled up on the couch, my legs hanging off the edge from my knees cause I was so tall and the whole left side of my body wasn't supported by anything since I was too musuclar.

Sometimes I just wished I was regular size, sleeping would be so much easier, especially in this small house with the furniture that was only fit to accommodate children, or possibly a small sized adult. Damn, even Edward looked huge in my bed (take away the bump) and he wasn't exactly packed with muscle.

I sighed, turning onto my side and falling off the couch, slamming my head on the side of the coffee table. Damn house. How the hell could I stand living here again? I wondered if the council would fork out some extra cash to at least have their Alpha resting comfortably at night, after all, I needed the best night's sleep I could to be properly on the ball if any vampire's tress pass. Hmm. Yes, I could see this Alpha thing working to my advantage in the future. I smiled evilly at the thought.

I heard a crash coming from my bedroom the next second and my head snapped in that direction just as I heard Edward crying out. My eyes widened in alarm and I jumped up quickly, untangling myself from the mess of the sheets and running in the direction of my room.

I bounded through the door to see Edward on the floor, clutching his stomach.

"Edward! Edward! What's wrong?" I screamed, running over to him and pulling him into my lap.

"Jake," he grasped me tightly. "Look…look at my-my legs-s," he hissed in pain.

I frowned, wondering what the hell he was talking about. If this was some game to get me into bed I'd murder him myself.

I did as he instructed and pulled his sweats down and the sight I saw horrified me. His boxers were soaked in blood and it was beginning to come through his pants too. Suddenly I was more alert than ever before and I was ringing Carlisle before Edward could even blink.

I was standing and pacing as it rung and Edward moved over to grab my leg and hold on tightly to it.

"Hello?" Carlisle answered, sounding cheerful. Well it's alright for him isn't it!

"Carlisle! It's Jake, Edward's in pain and he's bleeding! There's blood everywhere, you need to get here quick! I think he's losing the baby!" I screamed frantically, sitting on the floor and pulling Edward into my lap.

"I'm on my way," Carlisle said, his tone of voice was suddenly Doctor mode. He hung up quickly and I pulled Edward closer, trying to sooth him with kisses to his forehead, but I doubted I was making a difference.

I'd hate myself if I lost this baby, I loved Edward more than anything and the only thing that made going through hell these past few months with him worth it was this baby and I couldn't lose it.

Carlisle arrived within minutes with his Doctor gear and he immediately grabbed Edward, placing him back on the bed and getting to work with him.

"Jake…I'm sorry…I love you," Edward muttered, in between gasps of pain.

Carlisle was pulling out different untensils, most of which I'd never seen before. He began poking and prodding Edward who was writhing round in pain. Tears were streaming down his face and I felt so guilty seeing him lying there like that.

"Jacob, come over and hold Edward, it'll help soothe the baby," Carlisle ordered me and I instinctively moved to the bed, moving Edward up and sitting behind him, then pulling him into my lap.

I felt him visibly relax, even though he was still in pain a bit. Carlisle did an ultrasound to check everything was okay.

"Jake…you know…I've been thinking…I wanna make all this up to you. I wanna show you how much I love you and how much I care … I'll p-prove it you. I p-promise," Edward smiled, or at least, what I assumed would be a smile if he wasn't grimacing with pain.

It was some time before Carlisle finally pulled away and began packing up. I stared at him for what felt like forever, my eyes burning holes into his forehead, waiting for him to say something.

"Jacob, you don't have to try and kill me with your eyes, don't worry, the baby's just fine. It's just a little restless, you'll have to be round Edward as much as possible Jacob, the baby relaxes under your touch…and there is some news that you may or may not like to hear," Carlisle began and I narrowed my eyes at him.

Edward grabbed my hand in nervousness.

"You're having twins Edward," Carlisle smiled and handed me a picture of the ultrasound, pointing out the two little foetuses.

I stared in amazement at the picture before me, they looked absolutely perfect. I heard Edward gasp as he looked too and I knew he was smiling. He wouldn't be smiling when they were pushing their way out of him, but at least he wasn't repulsed at the idea of having more children with me.

It restored a little faith in us that I'd recently lost from him. It'd take a hell of a lot to restore all my faith in our relationship though. I wouldn't be giving in so easily.

For the rest of the night, Edward slept, sprawled over me, his head in the crook of my neck and though I tried to hate it, I loved the feel of him against me. I fell asleep with the notion that I was going to have two babies. I hoped to God I got one of each.

* * *

><p>Okay, can I ask you all in <strong>your reviews to let me know what other type of Twilight pairing you guys like<strong> to read? Cause I was thinking of doing:

**Jacob/Leah**

**Leah/Paul**

**Jacob/Paul**

I have summarys and ideas for these written but **I want to know if you guys like any of these pairing****s and if you'll consider reading them** when I'm done with this story, which is about 5/6 chapters away now

So please let me know thanks!


	23. Chapter 22

I can't believe I got all twelve reviews within one night! That's never happened before! Thank you all so much! :D

As for the pairings I got:

Four votes for Jacob/Paul.

Two votes for Paul/Leah.

Two votes for Edward/Leah.

One vote for Jasper/Embry.

One vote for Jacob/Leah.

One vote for Edward/Seth/Jacob or Edward/Seth.

I think next I'll do Jacob/Paul, then move onto the others I mentioned in the last chapter. I used to read Edward/Leah but for some reason at the moment I couldn't imagine them ever being a couple, so I don't think I'll be doing that, at least not for now. However I do like the Jasper/Embry one, I might consider doing that as well, I could definitely see that working; actually…I might do that pairing after Jacob/Paul. Seth/Jacob seemed interesting though…

I've also decided to do a Kim / Jared, a Sam / Leah, a Leah / Jasper and a Jacob / Renesmee. But I haven't a clue what order yet cause I like them all. **What do you guys think of those three pairings too? Cause I would like to know if there's a fan base for any of them?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

**Jacob's POV:**

It'd been a few days since Edward had been attacked. He wouldn't stop apologising and it was starting to annoy me. He'd even got on his hands and knees and begged me to take him back once. Needless to say I shot him down and he'd sulked and cried the rest of the day.

It broke my heart watching him curled up in a ball, refusing to eat anything I made for him. I knew this time it was different, I knew he wasn't doing it to hurt me, but more because the imprint was affecting him so much more since he was pregnant. I was stronger, I could handle the aching pain inside me, but he couldn't and several times I'd considered just giving into him.

But I knew that'd be no good, he needed to be taught a lesson and giving in wouldn't help either of us in the long run. That'd be no kind of relationship.

Nevertheless I was more than thrilled to find out I'd be having twins, I was hoping for one of each sex, but I would love all my children the same. Edward had told me last night, in no uncertain terms was he ever doing this again, therefore if he ended up having two boys, or two girls and I wanted another so I'd have one of each, then, and I quote "you'll just have to find yourself a whore bag then won't you?"

I'd burst out laughing on the spot. It was the funniest thing I'd ever heard him say and especially cause he spoke like someone from the royal family from the 1900's just sent me over the edge. He didn't appreciate my laughing.

But hey, I had to amuse myself didn't I? Especially in LaPush, there wasn't much to do at all. I wasn't rich like the Cullen's; we didn't even have a TV. Edward had complained many times and offered to buy me a new house, completely furnished in LaPush, but I refused. Like I would accept a gift like that, I didn't even like it when I had to take sixty bucks off him to go and stock up the fridge. It sucked that I couldn't provide for him; I was the man in this relationship.

It felt like I had no purpose at all, like I was just the sperm donor. I'd considered opening my own car shop, fixing up cars, after all, the closest car shop was in Port Angeles, the people of Forks and LaPush would love to have a car shop so close. But I had neither the money nor the workmen to start up such a thing.

It was a dream of mine that could never come true. And I certainly wouldn't take money off Edward for such a thing.

I was currently lying on the couch, trying to get comfortable as best I could but this damn couch hated me, I'd get comfortable for all of two seconds before I suddenly felt a spring and I'd have to turn over.

I heard my bedroom door open quickly and then the bathroom door. I didn't think much of it, probably Edward bursting for the loo. He still hadn't gotten the hang of being human again. Poor guy forgot he needed to relieve himself every now and then and he always ended up running like a mad man to the bathroom.

It was a funny sight, cause the baby bump stopped him from running fast.

I heard what sounded like heaving and I jumped up straight away, using my werewolf speed to get to the bathroom quicker. I bounded through the door to see Edward throwing up into the toilet. My eyes widened. I dropped onto my knees an put my arms around him, hoping it'll comfort him.

He stopped for a moment, gasping for breath. I could feel his body shaking and I knew he was crying.

"Edward…" I whispered, pulling him back slightly.

He roughly shook his head and turned away from me, grabbing some toilet paper and wiping his mouth.

"You can't see me like this Jake … no … get out …" He sobbed, putting his head in his hands.

My heart shattered at the thought of him in pain and I'm not there to help him. "No Edward, I'm staying right here, to look after you."

"No, no, no, no, NO! You can't! If you see me, you'll be disgusted! You won't want me anymore and I can't have that! No, no, no, no, NO!" He screamed, turning away and running back into my room.

How could he think that I'd take one look at him and fall out of love with him? Did he not get how imprinting worked? And even then, I wasn't so shallow as to vow never to be with him again cause he was sick one time.

I thought better of going in his room and instead called Carlisle. Jesus, I felt like I was calling that man 24/7, it was a good job vampires didn't sleep.

He answered on the second ring. "Jacob?"

God, even he knew it was me; I really did call a lot didn't I?

"Carlisle, Edward's been throwing up a lot. I know that's supposed to happen at the beginning, but it can't be a good thing it's happening a few months in is it?" I asked anxiously, biting my nails in anticipation.

"It's completely normal Jacob. This is just how Edward's body is reacting to carrying a baby, well to carrying two babies. It's hard for Edward," Carlisle explained.

I nodded. "Okay, thanks," I said and hung up.

I felt stupid for always bothering him, but if there was any chance my babies or Edward were in danger then I didn't care how stupid I sounded. They came first always.

I heard my bedroom door open and close. I turned to see Edward; he was staring at the floor with a sheepish look on his face.

"I was reading your thoughts … I don't really think you'd fall out of love with me by one look but … it's just hard. I hate the idea of you seeing me so weak and vulnerable," he admitted.

I smiled slightly, I liked him opening up. He looked up then, probably hearing my thoughts and smiled a little. He looked ill, his face was paler, as pale as he was when fully vampire, he also looked a little green, but he was still hot as ever. I guess I was just biased.

He smiled proudly at my thoughts and his way towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my chest.

"Will you stay with me tonight? I think they're restless because you're not close," he murmured, his voice muffled by my shirt.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll stay with you, as long as you know I'm not forgiving you yet," I made sure to add the yet, so he knew he'd have to fight.

He smiled slightly. "I'll fight for you until the end of time Jacob," he promised me.

I could feel he was already falling asleep, so I picked him up and carried him to our room, placing him lightly on the bed. I took off my shirt, knowing his body heat would make me feel like I was in a sauna, and pulled my jeans off.

I got into the covers and then wrapped them around Edward and I. He snuggled into my chest, placing light kisses on my neck. I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment, which sent me straight to sleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling better than I had in a while. My body no longer ached from sleeping on the couch. I turned over reaching out to grab Edward but I couldn't feel him. My eyes snapped open and I saw he wasn't in the room.

Fear built up inside me as I thought of the endless possibilities of where he was, none of which consisted of him going to the bathroom, or making himself something to eat, so as I was running towards the door I noticed something moving in the kitchen.

I stopped dead in my tracks and saw Edward standing there in front of the cooker, making bacon and eggs. Was I dreaming?

Edward turned to me smiling. "I'm cooking you breakfast in bed. Go back to bed or it won't be special," he pouted.

I smirked. "Thank you, but I'd prefer it at the table. No crumbs in bed."

"You're such a woman," he muttered turning back to the food and flipping over the bacon.

"Look who's talking," I laughed, taking a seat at the table. "You're the pregnant one."

He turned to glare at me for a moment before turning his attention back to the breakfast. I couldn't stop smiling, it was moments like these I forgot all about the bad stuff that happened and felt completely at ease with my mate.

After breakfast I went to get a shower and then go for patrol. The hot water relaxed all my tense muscles. After about five minutes I grabbed the soap and began washing myself. It occurred to me half way through that I'd only end up needing a second shower after patrol, but I wasn't going to go out smelling like feet.

I heard the door open; assuming Edward was going the bathroom. But I was wrong, before I knew what was happening, the shower door had opened and he was stepping inside completely naked. My eyes widened to the size of plates. What the hell was he doing?

"I'm not being selfish. I'm going to pleasure you, instead of you pleasuring me," he said and he was on his knees the next second.

I couldn't believe what was happening; his lips were over my excited member in seconds, his teeth grazing along my length. I let out a shaky breath and backed into the shower wall, my legs suddenly feeling like jelo.

Edward expertly moved his mouth around my length, his tongue darting out to lick certain spots. He was making me feel like I was on fire. My hands were in his hair, tugging at it roughly, if it hurt him, he never complained.

His hand was rubbing along the rest of me, the bit his mouth couldn't occupy. His tongue kept licking over the tip of me and every time I bucked my hips, he knew how it drove me crazy.

Pretty soon I was about ready to die of pleasure, every time I went to come, Edward would stop moving and wait for my high to stop and then carry on. I growled at him several times, but it didn't affect him.

"Edward … Edward … Edward …. EDWARD! Please!" I screamed, about ready to cry.

The next second the most intense pleasure over came me and I came into his mouth, my whole body slumped and I fell to the shower floor, no longer able to keep myself upright.

I closed my eyes, my breath coming out in pants. I felt Edward move on top of me, straddling my waist and leaning his head on my shoulder.

"How was that?" He asked, in the most innocent voice ever.

I kept my eyes closed, leaning my head on the shower wall. "I think I'm dead," I whispered.

He chuckled, pressing kisses to my neck. "Good. I wanted you to have some fun for a change."

I hummed in response, but I was so sleepy to even make a coherent sentence.

"Jacob … Jacob, don't fall asleep here. I can't lift you," Edward said frantically, trying to pull me by the arm.

I sighed, standing up and pulling Edward up with me. I finished washing myself and began washing Edward too. When I was done I switched off the water and stepped out, drying myself and Edward.

We got dressed, but I only pulled on some cut offs for patrol.

"I've gotta go on patrol now," I told Edward, he nodded, looking upset.

"Edward … you understand I can't forgive you yet right? And that you're gonna have to stay with the Cullen's?" I made sure he knew, but by the way his face dropped I'm guessing I'd given him false hope.

Tears streamed down his face, but he nodded looking down.

"I'm sorry," I muttered and left quickly, not being able to stand the look on his face any longer.

Edward was gone when I returned and I assumed he couldn't stand being here with my smell all around. I didn't blame him, his smell as everywhere too, I almost couldn't stand it myself.

The next day I went up to the Cullen's to see how Edward and the babies were. I entered the house, it seemed deserted. I sniffed, smelling Edward in his room. I walked up the stairs to the second floor. I heard sounds coming from the bedroom next to Edward's.

I frowned, opening the door to see what was going on. What I saw had me shocked to my core.

A naked Leah. And a naked Autumn. They were fucking each other. My eyes were wide as I stood stock still.

Leah turned to me and her eyes widened too. "If you don't get the hell out of here in five seconds I'll rip off your balls Jacob Black!" She screamed at me.

I immediately closed the door in shock. When the hell had that happened? I shook my head of the thought. I didn't need to remember that.

I continued on my way to Edward's bedroom. I opened the door slowly in case he was asleep. The lights were off and the curtains drawn, so it was completely dark in the room. My eyebrows furrowed when my senses told me Edward wasn't in his bed, but the other side of the room. He couldn't be asleep.

I turned on the lights and shut the door. The sight I saw was the worst thing I'd ever seen in my life.

Edward lying lifeless on the floor, blood pouring out of his wrists and a kitchen knife in his hand.

Edward was dead.

* * *

><p>Before you all kill me, <strong>he's not actually dead :P<strong> It may** seem extreme and an overreaction** to you all but **please try to understand and just accept this was something that was going to happen. Edward had to flip out big, especially with being pregnant.**

**Love you all and please review! To all of you guys who don't review, please do! I'd love to know what you're thinking :)**


	24. Chapter 23

You guys are all amazing for your reviews! I'm sure this is the most reviews I've had for a chapter! Keep them coming and I'll keep the chapters coming, and I'll even extend them! **This chapter wasn't supposed to be this long, but I made it that way anyway cause I was so happy with the amount of reviews, so see, your reviews pay off!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

**Jacob's POV**

I shrieked like a girl at the sight in front of me. Edward was dead. Edward was dead. What the fuck had he done? I ran over to him and pulled him into my lap, cradling him like a baby. Tears were streaming down my face, sobs choked through me.

I'd lost everything. In a few short hours, I'd managed to destroy my whole life and lose the most important thing to me and my children as well.

They were dead. They were all dead and I hadn't been here to save them. I'd never even gotten to meet my babies.

I felt Edward stir and my eyes snapped to him in shock. He was alive! He was ALIVE!

"EDWARD!" I shouted, cupping his face with my hand.

"Jake..." he whispered, his eyes opening slightly, looking disorientated.

"Edward! What the fuck did you do?" I cried, kissing his face.

He coughed, trying to sit up. "I set out to hurt myself … I really didn't," he sighed, looking down at his lap.

I wrapped him in my arms, kissing his forehead. "Then what happened?"

He sighed again. "I was distraught when you told me I had to come back here. I didn't want to be here without you. I love you more than words could say … I came up here and cried for hours, I wouldn't let anyone in … I just wanted you …" He cried, putting his head in his hands, looking so vulnerable.

My heart was breaking as each second passed watching him.

"Everyone left a few hours ago to hunt. I went downstairs, cause I was really hungry … I was making myself a sandwich when I cut my finger," he held his finger up to me, to show me the little white scar. "It was painful at first, but I suddenly felt such relief, something I didn't understand … before I knew it I'd abandoned my sandwich, grabbed the knife and ran up here … it helped me to forget … and I knew I wouldn't die cause of I'm half vampire … I-I j-just … needed you," he broke down in tears, clutching at my shirt, his head buried deep in my neck.

I held him tightly in my shaky hands. I felt like such an idiot for thinking he was dead. Of course he wasn't dead. He was still half vampire; a few little cuts from a knife wouldn't do any permanent damage.

"I'm sorry Jake … I'm really, really sorry," Edward murmured into my skin, placing kisses on my neck.

I nodded. "I know you're sorry for trying to hurt yourself Edward."

He began shaking his head. "No, no. I'm sorry for neglecting you. You have no idea how much I regret not showing you my love … you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

I sighed. "Edward … it's not so easy to forgive you … but … I'm willing to take things really, really slow, if you promise me you'll stay away from Bella," I told him firmly, waiting for any signs of hesitation.

However none came for he nodded straight away, smiling against my neck. "She tried to get to me when I came back here, but I shut her out. I didn't want you finding me with her," he admitted, which made me smile. "But Jake … I still want her to stay here. She still needs a place to stay … please don't make me kick her out," he looked up at me pleadingly.

I nodded and he smiled, leaning up and kissing me gently on the lips. He shivered. "I've missed that," he whispered and fell asleep against me the next second.

**Shayne's POV**

I couldn't have been more nervous. I'd be meeting Seth's mom for the first time. Seth was very close with his mother; I already knew that from the hour long conversations they have. They can talk for hours.

It honestly scared me, what if I messed up this visit? What if she didn't like me? Could she honestly be so close to Seth that she could convince him to leave me? Jesus, those chick flick films didn't lie. Meeting the parents was just about the scariest thing in the world.

I knew how gutted Seth was that his dad was no longer around, but for both our sakes I was kind of relieved. Seth had told me how much of a traditionalist Harry Clearwater was and he would definitely not like having a gay son. Let alone the fact his gay son imprinted on a vampire, the very species they were designed to hate and kill, but he'd also knocked one up.

If Harry was still around, I knew I'd be fearing for my life from this visit. I was just hoping Sue was different, or at least a little more open minded. I loved Seth with everything in me and all I wanted was to make him happy.

Hence the reason I'd basically been shaking like a leaf the whole drive to LaPush. Seth, who was driving Edward's Volvo, kept glancing at me. I knew he was worried about my mental state and probably the baby too, but I was too worried to care.

Over time I'd come to love the baby that was growing inside of me, and I felt extremely protective of it. I didn't mind seeing my baby bump anymore, I'd actually come to love the fact I was carrying a permanent reminder of the love Seth and I shared and soon enough we'd actually be able to see it.

I was hoping for a boy, because I knew I'd be the most protective father in the world if it was a girl and even I didn't want to put her through my constant nagging.

Mine and Seth's relationship was stronger than ever at the moment and I was hoping to God that everything would go okay today.

Soon enough we arrived. Seth parked the car and by now I'd shrunk back so much in my seat I almost in the back seat. Seth turned to me worriedly.

"Shayne … you don't have to be scared. My mom's the best you know," he smiled. "She's constantly going on about how she's gonna spoil the baby … she'll love you I promise," he tried to assure me, taking my hand and giving it a squeeze.

I nodded, still not quite believing him and stepped out the car. I'd made sure to have a baggy shirt on, one of the new ones Alice had bought me, or rather that I'd begged her to buy me. She was insisting on clothes that showed my baby bump quite obviously. That wouldn't be a good thing for going out in public.

We walked to the door, Seth had a firm hold on my hand, probably making sure I was gonna turn round and run when he wasn't looking. The door opened the next second and a small woman appeared with the biggest smile ever on her face.

"SETH!" She yelled, grabbing Seth into a full force hug. I smiled automatically. I was glad Seth had such a good relationship with his mom still. I didn't want him to have lost all his friends and family because he was busy with me.

"Mooom," Seth whined, trying to pull away from her. His cheeks were red and I had to hold back a laugh.

The woman stopped and pulled back, she turned to look at me and her eyes widened. I began to panic, was she disgusted in me? Did she hate me? Did Seth not tell her I was coming? How could he do this to me? Everything was ruined!

"Seth," she whispered, even though it was clear I could still hear her. "Why didn't you tell me your imprint was so handsome?"

Seth's eyes widened and so did mine. Did she seriously just say that? I laughed in relief while Seth frowned.

"He's mine," he growled at his mother and I slapped his arm for talking to his mother like that.

"Oh honey, don't worry. I'm used to the whole wolf thing," she murmured to me, holding me by the arm and dragging me inside. "Now tell me Shayne how old are you exactly?"

I smiled at her. "I was born in 1435, but I was turned in 1462," I told her honestly.

She nodded, seeming really interested. "So, you've been frozen at the age of twenty seven then. A little old for my Seth aren't you?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

By now we were sitting on the couch and Seth had just strolled in, sitting in the armchair opposite.

"Seth's very mature for his age and I've never pressured him into anything Mrs Clearwater."

"Oh please dear, call me Sue. Mrs Clearwater makes me sound like an old grandma … and speaking of grandchildren," she spoke excitedly, lifting up my shirt and touching my stomach.

I jumped slightly in shock as she began feeling my stomach for any movement. I looked to Seth who was basically glaring at his mother. Silly boy was jealous of his own mother; didn't he realize he was the centre of my world?

"I swear I just felt it kick!" Sue shouted, stopping her hands in that exact spot.

I looked down, realizing I could feel the baby moving inside me. It felt so weird, but nice at the same time, like even when I was alone, I'm not really alone. Seth was at my side instantly, shoving his mom's hands away and touching the same spot.

The baby kicked furiously when it felt Seth and I gasped from the slight pain it brought me. "Damn Seth, the baby's really happy to feel you," I hissed.

Seth smirked proudly. "Of course, I'm it's daddy."

Sue laughed, tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh God my baby boy's going to be a daddy."

Seth frowned in embarrassment, a blush coating his whole face as Sue pulled him to her and began crying into his shoulder.

I patted Seth on the back with one hand while feeling my own stomach with my other. I couldn't believe this was the first time the baby had moved. It felt magical and I knew instantly that I loved the baby with all my heart and would protect it with my life.

"Right, come on to the kitchen, I've prepared dinner and it's going to get cold," Sue said, wiping her tears and grabbing me by the hand.

Seth was right behind me as we walked to the kitchen, his hand protectively around my waist.

"I wish she'd stop fucking touching you," he whispered so low that only I heard it.

I growled at him lowly. "Stop disrespecting your mother," I scolded.

He pouted. Aw, he was so cute. I leaned over and kissed him softly, he responded eagerly.

I heard someone clear their throat and turned to see Sue smirking at us. "Please boys, you have to eat the main meal before you have dessert."

I laughed so hard while Seth's whole face turned red and he stomped off to his old bedroom, grumbling about embarrassing mothers.

**Jacob's POV**

It'd been a long and emotional day. As Edward slept I filled Carlisle and his family in on the situation. They were all astonished at what he'd done, especially Leah and Autumn, who I'd forgotten until now had been there the whole time.

I'd nearly ripped them apart, if it wasn't for the fact Autumn was stronger than me when I wasn't a wolf, I probably would have murdered Leah for letting this happen to my mate. She swore she didn't know, that they were too engrossed in fucking to realize their surroundings, but that was no excuse.

I'd spent the rest of the day watching Edward sleep. He rose awake around seven at night, seeming much more relaxed and happier. The marks on his wrists had turned to little white scars. I knew they'd never leave his skin now, but I didn't care.

He was still perfect in my eyes.

Currently, Edward and I were downstairs, preparing for a family movie night with the Cullen's. Edward said he wanted a date with me and a simple movie and a load of unhealthy snacks seemed like the prefect thing he said.

I'd immediately agreed and suggested we watch Saw. I nearly had a heart attack when none of the Cullen's had watched Saw. I grabbed a laptop and downloaded it, hooking it up to their huge TV and preparing snacks for ourselves. I found it disgraceful that vampires, who'd lived for centuries with nothing to do had never watched Saw.

I shook my head in disgust as I brought in the huge bowl of nacho's and dip and lay on the couch, with Edward cuddled up to me. I pressed play and we all began to watch with our respective partners. Ten minutes into the film the door burst open revealing an annoyed Seth and an amused Shayne. Seth shoved my legs out the way and sat down next to me.

"What's up with him?" I asked Shayne, nodding to a sulking Seth, who I'd never actually seen angry.

Shayne laughed. "We spent the day at his mom's and she kept gushing about the baby and touching me and calling me handsome … someone saw his ass about it."

I burst out laughing at the thought of Sue Clearwater flirting with Shayne. The woman would flirt with an inanimate object if she thought it'd make a loved one jealous. She was always the teaser. She used to flirt with me a lot when I was younger, telling me how handsome I was and how I'd soon look like my father did when he was younger, before his wheelchair days. It drove Harry crazy with jealously because apparently, there was some heated tension between my dad and him because my dad used to date Sue. Sue would tease Harry any chance she got by complimenting me over the years.

Edward growled next to me, when I turned to look at him his eyes were blazing with fury. "Stay the fuck away from her."

I raised an eyebrow at him, everyone turning to look at him with confused expressions.

"She's not taking you away from me," he growled again, gripping me tightly to him.

I was shocked at his outburst, I hadn't even realised he was probably reading my thoughts; it was just looking back on old, funny memories. Like Sue would even dream of going for someone young enough to see her son. And even more unlikely that I'd ever be interested in anyone but Edward.

Edward looked up to me, a grin plastered on his face as he dragged our lips together. He tried to part my lips but I pulled back, keeping him in place by holding his shoulders.

"Remember we're taking things slow okay? No tongues just yet," I smirked at him while he groaned and lay his head on my shoulder.

Shayne sat down on Seth's lap, cupping his face and pulling it to look at him. Seth was still sulking, so unlike him and I found it hilarious.

"Stop being stupid Seth, she's your mom. She's just teasing you and I was just being polite to her. You know I love you," Shayne told Seth crashing their lips together.

Edward cringed, burying his head in my neck. I turned to the TV to see somebody being penetrated by knives. I laughed, holding him close. I couldn't believe a big, scary vampire was actually afraid of Saw. Edward glared at me, but when he caught the sight of the TV he buried his face back in my neck. God this would be an entertaining night.

Seth and Shayne seemed to have fixed things with that kiss for Shayne was now curled up against Seth, sound asleep, his head resting on Seth's stomach.

I smiled. I was glad they'd fixed things and hopefully over time Edward and I would too.

**3 months later**

Edward and Shayne's baby bumps had gotten much bigger, Edward's was larger since he was a couple of months further along than Shayne was. Plus the fact Edward was carrying twins. We'd decided at our last ultrasound that we wanted to keep the sex of the babies a secret. It would make it all the more exciting when they were born.

I'd been living in LaPush. Edward hated it, but I explained we needed to go back to the beginning, dating and not spending all our time together. I'd began to work in my own Auto and Repair shop. It sucked that Edward basically forced me to let him pay for the build and start-up costs, but we'd agreed a monthly payment, which Edward only agreed to because he said he's put it in a trust fund for the babies in case of any type of emergency.

All in all everything seemed to be working out nowadays. I was always busy though, alpha duties, work, seeing Edward. I was exhausted. I didn't know how Sam stood all the duties that came with being Alpha.

It was a Saturday and I made my way over to the Cullen's place. I had a really bad night's sleep … well I guess I'd had a bad night's sleep ever since Edward wasn't lying next to me.

As soon as I stepped out from the woods I was being attacked by Edward. He was kissing my face furiously. I laugh, pushing him away slightly.

"Dude! Let the poor pup breathe!" Emmett joked from the doorway.

"Shut up Emmett!" Edward and I shouted at the same time, me because he'd called me 'pup' and Edward because he'd embarrassed him.

Edward pulled me into the house excitedly, telling me he wanted to watch a film with me. Ever since we'd watched Saw, he'd been really excited to watch all the films he'd deemed 'childish' over the years and he came to find he liked a lot of them.

Today's agenda? The Rocky films. I couldn't have been happier, they were my all-time favourite movies ever and if he didn't like them, well then I didn't think I could love him.

Edward's eyes widened when he caught onto my thoughts. I laughed at his reaction, of course I didn't mean it, but it meant a lot to me that he liked them. I watched Rocky in every mood, happy, sad, angry, depressed. It was the source of my happiness most of the time. Sylvester Stallone was like a God to me. Plus … he was very hot.

"I suggest you stop thinking right this second," Edward frowned at me, shoving me roughly on the couch and sitting on my lap. "You are mine."

I smirked as he kissed me, our tongues moving in synchronisation. I always did enjoy his jealous side.

We watched the first film and I found it funny how Edward was on his knees in front of the tele, looking mesmerised. When the film ended he turned to look at me.

"That was the greatest movie I've ever seen," he declared, making me realise just how perfect he actually was. "He is like a sex God," he said dreamily.

Now it was my turn to frown. Only I was allowed to drool over Sylvester Stallone. Edward was only supposed to be interested in me. I saw him smirk devilishly as he stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Paybacks a bitch," he murmured.

I laughed. That boy was seriously going to kill me one of these days. I stood up only to realise Bella was sitting there texting. Who the hell could she be texting? Her only friends lived in this damn house. She stood up suddenly, following Edward into the kitchen.

Her phone was left on the arm rest. I unconsciously walked over to it, picking it up and checking through her inbox.

Her texts were all from some guy called Alec.

Who the fuck was Alec?

I didn't have a good feeling about this.

* * *

><p>By the way, just in case you didn't guess I have a fascination with Sylvester Stallone, in fact I pretty much love him! I wanted to put him in this story at least once :P<p>

Anywho, please **REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 24

I'm **starting to think** some of** you** **hate this story n****ow**. I'm so **thankful to the people who reviewed**, but some of my regulars didn't review in the last two chapters. I'm starting to worry you all just hate this now. That's why this chapter isn't that long at all. I **don't think I'll carry on this story either if people aren't into it anymore.** I just have **no more energy to keep writing** for hours if you guys don't like it. So I guess if there **are less than ten reviews then I guess this is the last chapter**. **Sorry** guys but I **can't keep writing something if all I can think is that the stories losing readers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

**Jacob's POV:**

I searched through the texts seeing what they'd been saying to each other. My eyes widened when I saw they were talking about my unborn children and how they were going to kill them while still in Edward's stomach.

I dropped the phone and ran into the kitchen, where Edward was alone, his face planted in the fridge looking for something to eat. I would've found it funny if the situation wasn't so serious and life threatening. Bella had gone, she must've slipped past me without me noticing, or she wanted me to find the texts.

"Jaakke," Edward whined, turning to look at me with the most adorable expression on his face ever. "I don't know what to have. It's so hard picking modern food to eat, I mean for God sake in the 1900's there was no such thing as junk food. We had steamed halibut and shit like that," he complained.

I laughed. "I think I'm becoming a bad influence on you, you're starting to talk like a modern day teenager instead of someone from the royal family from 300 years ago."

Edward frowned. "I never sounded like that. But that's not the point! What am I going to eat?" He asked, his eyes wide. He looked so serious, like this was a life or death situation.

If only he knew how true that was.

I approached him carefully. "Edward … do you know someone called Alec?"

Edward narrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Yes, why?"

"Who is he?" I said, trying not to look too interested till I knew all the facts.

I was hoping this guy was just some little, weak ass vampire I could easily take out without worrying Edward.

"He's Aro's right hand man and Jane's twin brother. He's got just about the most deadly gift in the world. He can completely get rid of all your senses, sight, smell, touch hearing. All gone. You'd be dead before you could even register anything had went wrong." Edward told me, eyeing me as he spoke.

I'm sure I looked like someone had just shot me. This was the worst thing that could have ever happened. The most deadly vampire in all the world was after my boyfriend and my children. He wanted them dead and he had someone on the inside to help him. Just fuck my life. Everything seemed to get ten times worse just when I thought things were better and Bella had given up her schemes.

"Jake, what's wrong? Why are you asking about Alec?" Edward asked concerned, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me to him.

I held him tight, fearing that any second she could come in here and try and take him away from me. It'd be the most devastating thing in the world to be if I lost my babies, but if I ever lost Edward then I wouldn't be able to go on living. I'd commit suicide straight away without him. He was my life. My soul. He was me and I was him.

Jesus, I sounded like Cathy Earnshaw from Wuthering Heights and the only reason I knew that was because Edward insisted I needed to learn Wuthering Heights is I was to ever have any kind of education. I had to say though; Edward was one damn good teacher. He was patient with me, especially since I was just about the thickest person around. He didn't look at me any differently because I wasn't smart. He loved me anyway and I couldn't be more thankful for the mate I was given.

I hated that everyone wanted to ruin us. I wish we could just be left in peace.

I looked to Edward, who was looking up at me in confusion.

"Edward … Bella isn't who she says she is. I just saw her texting this Alec guy and they were discussing how to kill you and the babies. Edward I'm worried," I admitted, holding him tighter to me.

Edward frowned, looking angry all of a sudden. I should have known. He pushed me away from him.

"Oh God Jacob! I thought this was over! I thought you were done with this pathetic jealousy you have!" Edward roared, throwing his arms about like a mad man.

The rest of the Cullen's walked into the kitchen then, looking concerned as they watched Edward seething.

"Come on, all of you, I'll prove to you that she's a liar and she's out to get Edward and the babies!" I yelled, dragging Edward by the hand into the living room where Bella's phone was still in the exact place I'd dropped it.

I picked it up and scrolled through the inbox only to find there were no messages from Alec there. I blinked a few times, hoping it was just my eyes deceiving me but I soon realised they weren't there. I closed the phone and turned to the Cullen's who were looking at me with disappointed looks.

"They were there. I swear," I said slowly, hoping someone would believe me.

Carlisle shook his head. "You need to stop this Jacob," he said and turned away from me, the rest of the Cullen's except for Edward following.

Edward had tears in his eyes as he looked at me. "Why can't you just fucking trust me?" He yelled and ran up the stairs to his room.

At the slam of his bedroom door, my heart broke. I guess it was probably the worst thing to do by telling them what I saw. Things between Edward and I had been so great and to them it was just like I was the one who was fucking everything up.

I sighed, putting my head in my hands.

I heard footsteps and when I looked up I saw Bella walking towards me. She smiled sweetly, before it suddenly turned into a grin. She grabbed her phone from my hands and began waving it in the air as she whispered so low that only I would be able to hear - "you just don't learn do you Jacob?"

Before I could even move she'd sprinted off in the opposite direction. I sat there stunned. I mean I knew I wasn't lying before but to realize she'd planned the whole thing just made me even angrier. I growled and stormed outside, phasing into my wolf on the spot.

I only had one direction to go in and that was to Sam's house. I needed help. And I needed it fast.

* * *

><p>I have 113 follows on my story and 86 favourites.<p>

Do you guys realize if I got 113 reviews on every chapter from all my follows I'd have, by the end of this story I could have 3390 reviews.

Or if all the people who favourited my story reviewed on every chapter that by the end of the story I'd have 2580 reviews.

I **don't think you** guys **realize just how much even a two word review means to me.** If **I ever got that** **many reviews** from you lot do you realize **it'd probably make so happy that I'd end up writing like 10 sequels f****or you guys? Or 10 separate Jacob/Edward stories for you all to enjoy before moving onto another pairing?**

Trust me, **reviewing isn't just for my benefit**. But it does **let me know what you like and what you don't**. It lets me **know you're still following this s****tory** and **loving it**. So **please** … **please just review and I'll carry the story on :)**


	26. Chapter 25

I think I just died.

Of a heart attack.

Or several heart attacks.

Or a stroke.

Over three -THREE hundred fucking reviews.

Somebody pinch me.

Yep. I just died.

You have no idea how much this means to me you guys. Just to read all those reviews has made me decide another Jacob/Edward story after this one. So look how much your reviews have paid off! I actually did a happy dance when I read them all ^^

33 reviews for the last chapter but 60 reviews overall including other chapters, I'm so fucking thrilled!

I'd like to say thank you all so much for your reviews on the last chapter! It's restored my faith that this story is going well and you are all still interested so thank you! Love you all!

**Justsayit55 - **Thanks so much for understand my reasoning for the reviews on the last chapter. That is exactly why I ask for reviews to keep coming And I think you especially will love the next story I'll be doing ;)

**Scribitur Ad Narrandum** - I'd like that cookie now ;)

**WildCullenBlack1** - you always make me smile with your reviews and I always feel ten times better after you're really long review. I always wait to see what you'll say each chapter and I certainly hope you got the biggest chocolate egg in the world from your boyfriend after all he owes you for making you sick! :P

Anyway please accept my apology for being a bit harsh last chapter, it's just as an amateur writer, I do need the assurance from your reviews to know I'm still doing well, that's all I meant.

**Anyway, I've awarded you all with a really long chapter! :D**

Anyway onto the next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

**Edward's POV**

It still eluded me, even hours later what possessed Jacob to bring up old, resolved (as far as I knew) feelings. His mind was clouded, he's really learnt well how to block me out of his mind and I didn't think he even realised he was doing it. Probably used to blocking his mind from the pack that he's suddenly started to block me out too. I like it better that way most of the time, it was quiet, just the way I liked it. But how could he still try to picture Bella as evil, when she's done nothing of the sort to say otherwise.

How couldn't he trust me? After all, I've done what he asked, I stayed away from Bella, I've worked on our relationship and we were so close to becoming intimate again, something my body's been screaming for for months.

I miss him like crazy, every second he's not with me and I thought we were finally at a point where we could go back to how we were. Soon the babies will be here, and we can live happily ever after. Or at least I hope we can.

How are we supposed to be happy when at every turn he suddenly decides to flip out like that and accuse Bella of so many things?

I heard a knock on my door and Jasper walked in, looking troubled. It worried me. If Jasper looked troubled then something definitely was wrong. His thoughts were slightly jumbled so I had to wait for him to speak.

He sat down in front of me on my bed and looked at me seriously.

"Edward … just before the confrontation with Jacob earlier, I felt his emotions. It must have been when he discovered the messages on Bella's phone … He seemed really scared Edward, there was no hint of jealously anywhere … I believe he's really telling the truth. I've kept quiet now, putting his overpowering emotions of anger over the past few months down to jealousy but I've been wrong. His anger seems to be there because of his fear that he'll lose you and the babies at the hands of Bella," Jasper explained.

I froze. Is he serious? He believes Jacob. I thought over the past few months, I guess there would be no reason for Jacob to suddenly flip out over jealousy because there really was nothing to be jealous about. Every time Bella tried to speak to me, I'd walk away or just move closer to Jacob.

There was another knock on the door and Esme suddenly appeared, looking as troubled as Jasper did. She sat down next to me, wrapping one arm around my shoulders and the other pressed against my baby bump. She began rubbing soothing circles on my skin.

"Edward … I believe Jasper's right about Bella. You know how much I want to believe in the goodness of everyone, how much I loved Bella and still do … but … I think Jacob's right. After all, he didn't know who Alec was did he? If there weren't any messages how could he have known about Alec in the first place? … After the confrontation we all began to think over it and the rest of us think the same, but until we have definitive proof we don't want to throw her out just yet."

I couldn't believe I'd been so stupid. Pregnancy must've really gotten to me. I was actually starting to become dumb.

If he really did see those messages, then Bella must have deleted them while he was questioning me about Alec. I mean one minute she's talking to me in the kitchen … I say talking, she was trying to talk to me but I was having none of it, afraid Jacob would flip out and then next she's gone.

She must've had it all planned. If what Jasper and Esme are saying is true, then Bella isn't as innocent as she seems. But it didn't make sense. Why would she want to kill me if she loved me? Wouldn't she want to get rid of the babies and have me for herself? Why would she want to kill me too?

I sighed in frustration. This was all just a jumbled mess. And I was sure Jacob would dump me for sure this time. Fuck my life.

**Jacob's POV**

I ran as fast as I could to Sam's house, hoping he'd be fully dressed this time. Last time I burst in upset about Edward I'd seen something I wish would just be burnt out of my memory.

Sam's naked butt would haunt me for the rest of my life. I stopped outside his door, thinking it would be safe to knock this time. Sam answered a moment later, looking surprised when he realised it was me.

"Jacob," he said, watching me wearily. "Is there some pack business you need to talk about?"

"Well … not really, but I need your help. Bella's in contact with that vampire committee thing, she's planning to kill Edward and the baby and I don't know what to do to stop it. She's fooled them all Sam! Please help me," I whispered the last part, suddenly breaking out into loud sobs.

I heard the door crack open a bit more and then I was being engulfed in Emily's arms. I clung to her as I cried, feeling all the emotion of the past few months just pouring out. I was only seventeen and I felt like I'd had century's worth of pain. Worst of all I didn't have a mother or father to turn to anymore. I was completely alone.

"Hush Jacob, hush, its okay," Emily comforted me, stroking my hair. My mom used to do that.

I slowly calmed myself down. Emily pulled me inside and over to the couch where she sat right beside me with her arms still round me comforting me.

Sam sat in the armchair, watching us both intently. "What do you think is best Jake?"

I sighed, wiping my tear away with the back of my hand and shrugging. "I dunno. I just need to keep him away from her. I need evidence to prove to the Cullen's as well, but I don't see how we can do either … she's got this carefully planned.

Suddenly the door opened and the whole pack walked in looking serious.

"Shit has something happened?" I asked, jumping up, knocking Emily to the floor.

Sam was at her side instantly pulling her up and rubbing her stomach. "Fuck Jacob she's pregnant! Be careful!"

Emily frowned slapping Sam. "You weren't supposed to tell anyone! It's bad luck and we already thought I couldn't conceive!"

Sam looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry babe."

The rest of us snapped out of our frozen trances and grinned at her. We all walked over to them, having a huge group hug.

"Congrats Em," I smiled at her kissing her cheek.

"Thanks Jake, thanks guys," she blushed.

Sam growled a little. "Give her some space. She is pregnant. She's gonna be on bed rest for the next nine months."

We all pulled back and Emily glared at Sam. "That's what you think," she muttered, walking out the room.

I laughed. "Good luck with that man."

Sam nodded. "I'll need it."

It was silent for a moment until Paul broke the ice. "Hey! I just had a great idea!"

I jumped, grabbing my chest. "Is it how to stop a heart attack?" I said gasping.

Paul rolled his eyes. "No! Why don't you ask Eddie to move in with you here? And explain to the Cullen's that only Carlisle is allowed on our land. If Bella wants to get to him then she'll have to break the treaty and then we can kill her and no one can say otherwise," Paul grinned happy with himself.

I smiled too. "Paul I could fucking kiss you."

"I suggest you don't," he frowned, cracking his knuckles to make a point.

I laughed, pulling him in for a man hug. "That's fucking genius! I've gotta go tell Edward! Oh I could even convince Seth to have Shayne move in with him and Sue!"

Embry laughed. "Yeah like Seth will want Sue round Shayne all the time. He's already jealous enough as it is."

We all chuckled at that. A jealous Seth was practically the most hilarious thing in the world.

"Well … maybe they could move in with me too, I mean they'd always be close then wouldn't they?"

Embry shrugged.

"A real big gang bang then," Paul joked, nudging Sam in the ribs.

"Very funny," I muttered walking towards the door and leaving.

I quickly shredded my clothes and phased, running back towards the Cullen property. I didn't know how to play this. Nobody believed me, therefore the only way to make Edward move in with me was to come up with some lame excuse and pretend everything was hunky dory.

I made it to the Cullen property within minutes, putting my clothes back on and walking towards the door. Edward came running out much to my surprise and jumped into my arms. His head rested on my shoulder and he began kissing my neck up to my jaw and then my lips. I pulled back after the first few seconds.

He looked broken. His eyes were red and puffy. "Please Jake … please forgive me. I believe you about Bella. I do. I'm sorry I ever doubted you," he cried, burying his face in my chest.

I was stunned at his bluntness. What had made him change his mind?

"Edward, I have something to say-" I started but he interrupted me.

"NO! Jake! No! You can't dump me again! I'm sorry okay, please! I thought it over; Jasper and Esme made me see through the cracks, see the things I was missing! I'm so sorry just please forgive me and I'll do whatever you want, I will I promise!"

I sighed, looking at the floor. "I don't know Edward but one thing I do want is for you, Seth and Shayne to move in with me on the reservation. I at least know you'll be safe there."

Edward looked up at me smiling. "That's what I wanted three months ago Jake. Of course I'll move in with you."

I smiled weakly, placing Edward back on his feet. He frowned but didn't say anything as he entwined our fingers and dragged me inside.

"I'm going to pack my stuff!" He yelled excitedly and ran up the stairs.

I laughed lowly. I loved it when he acted like a little kid.

"Can everyone whose home come down please," I said in a normal tone, knowing everyone will be able to hear me.

The room quickly filled up, I waited a little longer as Seth helped Shayne down the stairs, even though Shayne was frowning at him and trying to push him away the whole time. They were like an old married couple.

"I have an announcement to make … I've asked Edward to move in with me and he's said yes," cheers erupted throughout the room. I saw Bella clapping too, but I knew she was far from happy about it. "Thanks guys. I was hoping Seth and Shayne would move in too. I doubt Seth'd want Shayne near Sue for a long period of time," I chuckled at Seth's frown and possessive growl. "What do you think?"

Shayne smiled. "I'd like to. I've only ever see LaPush once and it was barely at glance. I liked it, I wanna go the beach," Shayne said in an excited voice.

It seemed pregnant vampires were very giddy at times. I laughed; relieved they seem to have agreed.

Seth smiled. "Sure Jake, we'll go pack."

They left up the stairs to pack and I turned back seriously to the rest of the vampires.

"I hope you understand the treaty doesn't change for the rest of you, only Carlisle will be permitted to come onto the grounds and even then it'll only be to attend to Edward or Shayne … I hope you understand," I muttered again, hoping they don't hate me, but I have to keep them off LaPush so it wouldn't seem suspicious I only wanted Bella to stay away.

Carlisle stepped forward. "We completely understand Jacob, and we'll agree to your terms."

I grinned. "That's great. Thanks."

I looked to Bella and caught her frowning at me. Yeah, that's right bitch. I won.

We arrived at my house not long later. Everyone packed. I unlocked the door and Shayne and Seth were immediately up the stairs to the guest room. I'd have to remember to block my ears for the next few hours.

Edward had been grinning at me for the past hour. It was slightly unnerving. I hadn't totally forgiven him for not completely believing me.

I placed all his things in my room. Edward strolled in after me and sat down on the bed. I turned to look at him just as he was pulling his shirt over his head. He went to take off his pants but I stopped him, grabbing his wrists.

"Edward, don't," I sighed, hating that we always seemed to be taking one step forward then a hundred steps back.

Edward's face fell. The smile he's had on his face for hours disappeared. "Is it the bump? Does it turn you off?" Tears welled up in his eye as he yanked his shirt back on, trying to cover his stomach in shame.

I groaned. "No Edward. Of course it's not the bump. It's you always not believing me. It took someone else to tell you before you decided to believe me. I'm your mate; you're supposed to believe anything I say. Do you think Shayne would always believe someone over Seth? I don't think so."

I began pacing; wishing everything with us could just be simple.

I heard Edward sobbing. I felt guilty, but I knew I couldn't give in. He needed to trust me and until he did we couldn't be together.

"I'll sleep on the couch tonight," I said, grabbing one of the pillows and a blanket.

I walked over to the door. I stopped in front of Edward, eyeing him curiously.

"You're not gonna do anything stupid again right?" I asked concerned.

Edward sighed, shaking his head. "No. I'm not gonna endanger the babies again. And as long as I have a chance with you Jake, I'll do whatever I can to make it right."

I smiled slightly and walked out the room towards the living room.

I guess if he tried mending us then I would too.

**Seth's POV**

I sighed in content, holding Shayne close to me. I couldn't have been happier right now. After talking things through with Shayne, I was beginning to think Jake wasn't totally delusional and jealous. I was happy we were out of the house; I didn't want Shayne anywhere near that psychopath Bella.

He was safe now. In my arms and on my land.

Shayne snuggled into me, kissing up my neck. "I love you Seth."

I sighed again, chills running through my body. "Love you too Shayne."

Shayne stopped and look up at me seriously. "Can I ask you something?"

He looked nervous and he was biting his lip, it was terribly cute, but I couldn't focus on that right now.

"Of course, you know you can."

"I asked Jake a while ago if you were ever interested in anyone else … he said apart from some crushes no. I wanna know from you, is there anything I should know? You know my past. All I know is Autumn, she was my only before you," he said, it struck pain through me at the mention of Autumn.

I hated he had a past. I wanted hall of him. But there was nothing I could do to change that now. At least he was with me.

"I've had a few crushes on girls, but I was too scared to ever approach one. You are seriously my first in everything Shayne, I just wish it was the same the other way round," I sighed, looking down.

Shayne kissed my lips softly. "So do I Seth. But can you at least be happy you were my first with a man? And you'll be my only from now on. You had me entranced with you from day one. I love you with all my heart. I mean look at me, I'm carrying a baby for you. Most people wouldn't do that."

Seth nodded. "I know and I love you for it."

I smiled kissing him passionately.

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe they'd actually agreed. Fucking imprint bond. I wanted so bad to be able to break it. I needed to find a way into LaPush, so I could grab Edward and Shayne at the least expected moment.

How could I get past the wolves patrolling though? I needed to get in and undetected.

I noticed the wolves tended to patrol more along the west side, where the Cullen property was located. My best bet was going east and trying to get in that way. It was longer, but it could just work. Hopefully my scent would fade before they notice I was even here.

I decided to do a test run and ran as fast as I could along the border making my way east and just as I was coming to the end I quickly changed direction and headed into LaPush. I ran along the border of LaPush, making a complete circle and within ten minutes I'd reached Jacob's house. I smiled as I realised I'd gotten in undetected.

I ran back the way I'd came and back to the Cullen property. Now my test run had worked I needed to make my move soon. Very soon.

* * *

><p>The moment you have all been waiting for is almost upon us! Possibly the next chapter. Possibly not ;) I won't ruin anything and say when she will be killed off or if she will ;) My estimation is about five more chapters for this story depending on how long I make some scenes. So, enjoy it while you can!<p>

Woo! I'm on the third page of the highest reviewed Jacob/Edward stories! It'd be so awesome to make it to the second or even first! :D Third page out of 75 pages! How awesome is that? :D

**That was the most reviews I've ever had for a chapter and I seriously hope you guys keep them coming because it motivates me so much!**** Plus, I spend hours and hours on these chapters and it's nice to know it's appreciated **


	27. Chapter 26

I love you all! You may hate me this chapter but be assured, everything will be okay ;)

**WildCullenBlack1** - Haha! Oh my God that just killed me! Your poor boyfriend! He must've had a heart attack! You're so evil! Much like me, I'd probably do the same thing :P Thanks so much for the long review again! And how do you keep guessing what's gonna happen? O.o

I'm a bit depressed this week so if this chapter sucks then this is probably why. I suddenly started thinking about my best friend who I also happen to be in love with. I've been successful in forgetting about him, but now I miss him and the bastard doesn't even have the decency to try and get in contact with me even though he said he would. Three months ago. In fact we were supposed to see each other last July when he came home, the only reason I saw him twice was cause I ran into him on the bus. I'm annoyed with him, yet mostly I'm hurt and those two times I saw him or he comes back in contact on facebook, I suddenly forget everything until he stops speaking to me again!

Okay, therapy session over … and to those of you who actually read through all that, well sorry, kinda just exploding! But I feel like I need to. So thank you for listening and onto what you actually came here for :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

**Edward's POV**

I was gutted that Jake had basically dumped me again. Why did I have to be so stupid? I just acted without thinking and once again I go to bed cold and alone. I never thought I was one who liked a lot of sex, but no sex for three months has actually killed me.

I guess that's how strong an imprint is. You just want your imprint all the time. God knows how Jake feels right now. Thinking I just don't believe him about anything….Can't he see it from my point of view though? All I see is Bella, a love sick teenage girl who'd been terribly bitten and turned by a wandering vampire and just wants something familiar, like her relationship with me. What's so wrong about a conversation with an ex?

It wasn't like I was letting her hump my leg was it? To me, it seemed like Jake was just jealous and trying to find excuses for me to start hating her.

The only reason the pack backed him up from the start was because they will do anything to pin a vampire as the bad guy.

I'm not saying I don't believe him now, because of course I do now I'd thought about it. But … that's how it seemed to me from the beginning. A jealous boyfriend. I can't lie and say I didn't enjoy his jealous, possessive side, because what person wouldn't? The past week Jake had certainly been getting his revenge. First, we took a trip to Sue Clearwater's house, since she was desperate to see Shayne again and she also wanted to see Jake.

So we went to Sue's. Seth didn't bother to knock as he opened the door and strolled in, the rest of us following behind. Sue Clearwater was sitting at the kitchen table and when she saw us come in the door, she squealed and ran straight towards Shayne, engulfing him in a hug.

"Oh Shayne, you're back!" She screamed, kissing his cheek.

I chuckled at Seth's livid expression. He looked like he was going to burst a vein when Sue started feeling Shayne's stomach. I mean come on, it's understandable she'd be excited and all over him since he's carrying her grandchild.

Jake was smirking too, nudging Seth in the ribs and winking at him. I'd been avoiding looking at him all day knowing the hurt that would shoot through me, but now as I gazed at him I found I couldn't take my eyes off him.

Jake was the perfect man. Everything I could have wanted in a man or a woman. He was tall, strong and sensitive too. He was caring. And I'd stupidly threw all that away. God I suck.

Sue ushered us all into the living room to sit down. I was sitting alone in one of the armchairs, feeling cold without Jake's warm body. Sue was sitting on the couch with Shayne on one side and Jake on the other. She turned to Jake and a wide smile appeared on her face. "Jake! Look at you, so grown up and handsome … you know if I was twenty years younger I so would," she winked at him.

My eyes widened as did Seth's. Mine in jealously, Seth's in pure an utter disgust, but we shared mutual shock. Was Sue actually flirting with Jake? I mean I know Jake said she'd like to wind people up but this just wasn't funny.

She moved her hand to touch his bicep and I nearly fell off the chair. She was touching my mate!

Jake laughed. "Sue, you know you're the hottest mom on the res."

Oh no he didn't!

The rest of the visit was spent with Seth and I sulking while Sue paraded herself around our mates. Both of them enjoying the attention and completely forgetting about us.

There was a point where Sue 'fell' into Jake's lap. I growled so loudly and came so close to ripping her head off. If it wasn't for the fact Seth grabbed my hand stopping me from moving then he'd have no parents left.

The second time something like this happened was when we went to Emily's where the pack was and apparently Emily's younger sister Clara, who was fourteen was in town and Jake just forgot to mention the huge crush she'd had on him ever since she met him a few years before.

Clara was hovering round Jake like a damn parrot. She'd be touching his bicep, commenting on the size of it. She'd laugh at anything he said even if it wasn't funny. She really was a love sick teenager and I hated every second of it. I had to sit there, hiding my bump with my oversized shirt. I felt completely useless.

Worst of all I thought at some point Jake would've come and spoke to me but he didn't and considering the pack despised vampires and Sam kept pulling Emily away every time she tried to get close to me, I spent the day sitting alone.

My life fucking sucks.

That night as soon as we got back I went straight to bed, having no desire to see or even speak to Jake. I may have been an arse and not believed him, but that was no excuse for basically making me feel like a piece of crap and leaving me alone all day while he fucking flirted with everyone around him.

I crawled into bed, pulling the covers round me and letting silent tears coat my cheeks. I hated my life, why did it have to be so damn complicated? At least before I knew where I stood, at least before I wasn't some pathetic excuse of a vampire, I was strong with an unusual gift that Aro wanted for his clan. I meant something before, I was special and now, not even my mate gave a crap about me.

It was an hour later, just as I was falling asleep when I heard the door creak open. I turned over to see Jake walking in. When he looked at my face, I saw him cringe. What was up with him? Was I that disgusting he couldn't even look at me anymore?

I turned back over, feeling tears springing to my eyes again.

I felt the bed dip and Jake's hands on my shoulder, pulling me down to look at him.

"Why're you crying?" He asked in a whisper, stroking my cheek.

I gulped. "Cause you don't love me anymore, so why don't you stop torturing me with all the fucking people you're flirting with and let me move out," I growled at him turning back over.

Pain coursed through me at the memories of him ignoring me. I couldn't believe I'd actually ruined everything, but still, he didn't have to be such a jerk.

"Edward, what the hell are you talking about? I'm not flirting with anyone. In case you didn't notice the only people who've flirted with me are either too old or too young for me. Second, they're girls! Third, they're not my fucking mate! I don't feel anything for anyone but you!" He yelled at me, grabbing my shoulders and making me sit up.

I looked down at my lap, feeling ashamed. "You've been ignoring me," I muttered.

Jake sighed, lifting my chin up with his hand. "I'm hurt Edward, but I never meant to leave you alone. I know it was wrong and I've been feeling guilty since we came home … please forgive me and I'll forgive you … we can start taking things slow again."

I smiled up at him, putting my arms round his neck and bringing our lips together.

Heat surrounded me and I finally felt like I was home. With Jake, in his arms.

**A Months Later**

**Jacob's POV**

Edward is seriously close to his delivery date and I was a complete wreck. I kept fussing over him 24/7 and though I still wouldn't sleep in the same bed as him, I refused to leave the room. I was that crazy by the ninth month that I even tried to follow him into the bathroom. He'd quickly growled at me and shut the door in my face, though that didn't stop me from pressing my ear to the door, needless to say that when he opened it I fell flat on my face. I guess I was going a little overboard with the protectiveness.

I'd taken him back to Forks many times to see his family, but I refused to leave his side. I had him tightly pressed against me the whole time. The closer he was to his due date, the more I began to panic. Bella's plan had to be coming together soon. I was sure, if she was working with this Alec guy, they would strike before the babies were born.

I was basically on edge all the time. I hadn't really slept with worry either, even though Edward constantly reassured me everything was fine. I couldn't believe him, at least not yet. If Bella didn't try to attack herself soon, then I'd have to attack her.

I needed peace of mind and only her death would bring me that.

It was a Sunday morning, when I was absolutely exhausted and needing sleep when I was rudely woken up by someone screaming my name. I jumped up, looking round for the source when my eyes fell upon Shayne, Seth and Edward who were grinning widely at me.

"You buttheads scared the crap out of me!" I yelled at them, crossing my arms over my chest.

Seth frowned. "Who're you calling a butthead? I'm not that much younger than you Jake, I remember when we were little and you tried to convince me Leah was a different species cause she's a girl."

Shayne and Edward chuckled, while I blushed. He didn't need to tell them that. It's embarrassing. I didn't need Edward to think I was any stupider. Our lessons together proved as much. I got so frustrated when I couldn't understand something he was trying to teach me that I just pulled him into a make out session.

Over the past few months Edward and I had grown really close again. We were almost at the point of being intimate again, but I was hesitant. This was the point everything fell apart last time and I was just waiting for something bad to happen.

"Anyway, we're going for a picnic today at the cliffs. It's the first sunny day in months plus today's extra special," Edward grinned, holding out a picnic basket.

I raised an eyebrow at them. What are they talking about?

"Are you serious? You don't know what today of all days is!" Seth screamed, jumping impatiently.

"What the hell are you all babbling on about?" I put my hands on my hips in annoyance.

"Jake! It's you birthday today! You're 18!" Edward shouted, skipping (or the equivalent with a huge pregnant stomach in the way) over to me and kissing me.

I froze in the kiss. I'd actually completely forgotten about my birthday, which was a shocking since I was the one who went round LaPush as a kid announcing to everyone my birthday was a few months later and they needed to buy me presents.

As I got to sixteen it became less funny and more insulting to the LaPush residents. I happened to enjoy the looks on their faces as I told them to buy me things. Still to this day they haven't realised I was only joking. Yet every year, stacks of presents were thrown my way. But hey, why would I complain?

I broke out of my trance and kissed Edward back for a second before I pulled back, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Well … let's go then," I smiled, happy that at least a birthday picnic could give me a distraction.

Seth and Shayne ran out the door and Edward and I followed behind them slowly. Shayne had way too much energy for a pregnant vampire. I guess Edward carrying twins and being two months further along just took a toll on him. He barely had any energy anymore.

Edward was ten times more self-conscious now. He'd had to buy custom made shirts to hide his pregnant stomach in public. It still showed it a little, but as long as someone was with him he could hide behind them. He wouldn't take his shirt off in front of me anymore, even if we were in a heated make out session, he said the only way he'd even consider taking the shirt off is during sex and even then he'd probably keep it on.

Since the schools were in the only people that were wandering round were the pack. I was happy to be spending time with Edward, even though we basically spent the whole day together when I wasn't at work in my new Auto and Repair shop, it was nice to be out and celebrating this special day together.

Edward snapped me out of my thoughts by running his hand along the small of my back. He looked up with a mischievous smile on his face. "You know … we can have legal sex now," he grinned.

I laughed. "Edward, it's legal to have sex in Washington at sixteen."

Edward groaned, rolling his eyes. "Yeah I know, but can't we just pretend? I mean I've been dying for this for months. You're like a forbidden piece of prawn," his eyes widened and he licked his lips at the thought.

I burst out laughing. Recently Edward had discovered the heaven that is a king prawn. At a visit to Emily's he'd tried her famous king prawn sandwiches and I swear the look on his face was priceless. He looked like he'd just seen the sun for the first time. Ever since I had to keep prawns well stocked in the fridge so he could make them.

"Jake!" Edward whined, looking at me and pouting.

I smiled, leaning down and pressing our lips together, biting his bottom lip teasingly.

"I promise, tonight we're gonna pretend this was our first time ever," I winked at him, growling a little.

We reached the cliffs in no time, Edward actually surprisingly fast today. I guess he was just excited, after all this was the most exciting thing that had happened in months and the notion of sex tonight probably was spurring him on. It definitely was me.

Seth and Shayne had already lay the blanket down and were pulling out the food. On instinct my stomach growled as I was eyeing the food. I was starving. I helped Edward sit down and pulled him to sit in between my legs so he could rest his sore back on my chest.

I grabbed ten sandwiches and proceeded to inhale them. When I looked up Edward and Shayne were staring at Seth and I as if we had three heads.

"What?" I asked in an innocent tone.

"How do you two eat that much so quickly?" Shayne eyed Seth curiously who was blushing and trying to quickly swallow the food he was currently chewing.

"Wolf genes," I grinned, shoving a whole sandwich in my mouth.

After eating, Seth and Shayne decided to take a walk and give Edward and I some time alone. I was lying on the ground, with Edward lying over me. His hand on my chest while his lips roamed my neck, nipping and teasing my skin, this was possibly the best birthday I'd ever had.

I moved Edward's head up and kissed his lips passionately, licking his bottom lip asking for entrance. He happily granted it to me and my tongue roamed his mouth while my hands moved from my side down his back to rest inside his sweat pants.

He groaned, gripping my arms tightly. Just as I was about to take him here and forget about waiting until tonight, Seth and Shayne's panicked voices filled the area. I shot up from my spot, pulling Edward up with me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, in Alpha mode.

"We just smelt the scent of a vampire!" Seth said, his form slightly shaking. Shayne grabbed his hand in comfort.

"Right, Edward call the rest of the pack, they should be at Emily's and we'll follow the scent and hope to find and kill them," I said, handing Edward my phone.

Edward nodded, pulling me close to him and giving me a quick peck on the lips. "Be careful," he whispered as Seth and I ran from the scene and followed the scent.

We followed the scent which started leading east towards my house. The bastards actually think they could get to my house without me noticing? I ran faster, but just as we were coming to my house, the scent suddenly changed and started going south. I quickly changed direction, where the fuck were they going?

Maybe they noticed we weren't home and decided to leave, we were making our way towards the border now.

_Jake,_ Seth whispered in my mind._ Something's not right. The scents turning, it's going west … JAKE! They've gone in a circle!_

My eyes widened. _Oh no, oh fuck._

What have we done? Left Shayne and Edward there defenseless If it was any other vampire I wouldn't be so worried, but Bella was a shield according to Edward, she was immune to all powers, meaning Shayne's power of freezing people in place would be lost on her.

They'd have no defense I growled loudly, running faster than I ever have towards the cliffs, we arrived within a few minutes to see Edward and Shayne gone. I felt like my heart had been ripped out my chest, Seth felt the same way since he was whining too.

I let out a distressed howl, letting the pack know I needed them and began following the scent as it went north.

Quickly the voices of the pack came into my head as they phased. I explained the events of what happened and they soon started running in the same direction, following the scent.

I split off from the pack and headed west to the Cullen's place. I was sure Jasper sensed my distress for when I burst through the clearing they were all there on high alert. I phased back, not bothering with clothes.

"Edward and Shayne have been kidnapped. I'm sure it's Bella, it's her scent all around," I said in a rush.

"We believe you Jacob; she left here before seeming quite happy. Go on, we'll follow. We'll help any way we can," Carlisle said.

I phased back and started running in the direction of the pack again, the whole Cullen and Collins clan following behind me.

Fucking bitch had my Edward and she wasn't going to get away with it.

* * *

><p>By the way, I just <strong>got twitter<strong>, so **follow me if you like :) The links in my profile! :)**  
><span>


	28. Chapter 27

Thanks so much to the people who wished me luck with my best friend situation but I very much doubt this will ever be solved. It seems he doesn't give a rat's arse if he ever sees me again. 9 years of friendship down the drain! Kinda hard to get over that…

**WildCullenBlack1 **- You never fail to make me giggle with your crazy assed stories! Your life must be entertaining! Question for you though, don't you have an account? Since I have to reply to your messages through n/a's. I think you should get an account because you can favourite your stories then; do you have to search the names every time?

As for the insecurities of Edward with his body and Jacob with his mind, I never thought of it like that but I actually think it was clever of me on that part, even if I never realised it till you pointed it out! ;P That's me, taking credit for something I never realised I even did :P

You are in no way being cheeky or rude, I welcome suggestions and after reading that (very early this morning when I was half dead :P) I was inspired for my next story. I'm considering using parts of your storyline to fit in with what I've already decided to do, so you'll have to read my next one to see what parts of your synopsis I've decided to use :D

Lastly, thanks for always being an amazing reader and reviewer :D

**Tenshi Yami-Angel of Darkness -** Oh my God! That made me giggle!

I love all my readers and reviewers and am just so thankful there is so much interest in this story :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

**Edward's POV**

A large throbbing in the back of my head raises me from my peaceful slumber. God, why does my head hurt so much? I didn't remember doing anything to make it throb so much. I hastily opened my eyes, expecting to be lying in the comforts of Jacob's bed, with Jacob's scent surrounding me and invading my senses but to my surprise I wasn't at Jacob's. There was no sign of Jacob's scent anywhere and I wasn't in the comfort of a bed, but rather lying on a hard, cold floor.

What the hell was going on? I moved to sit up and looked around the room, seeing I had no idea where I was or how I'd gotten here. For the life of me I couldn't remember what I last remembered. Had I been knocked out?

The room was empty, as far as I could see; it looked to be a basement of some kind. I was handcuffed to a column and as I tried to yank myself free I found it was too strong for me. Damn pregnancy.

I heard a groan and suddenly I was on high alert. I couldn't see anything which it could have raised from, yet the noise persisted on for the next few minutes until I heard a startled, disgruntled voice.

"Where am I?" It was the voice of Shayne, yet I had no idea where he was. I moved my hand behind myself and caught what felt like a hand.

Shayne squirmed in a panic. "Who's there?"

I squeezed his hand tighter as I said "it's Edward. Do you remember what happened Shayne? I can't remember a thing."

Shayne relaxed and squeezed my hand in return, the both of us finding comfort in the smallest of touches. Shayne took a few minutes thinking it over; I could tell he was as baffled as I was as to what'd happened.

Eventually he spoke, "I have no clue Edward. I can't remember a thing."

The second the words left his lips I heard a door open in the distance. Looks like we'd find out soon enough. I subconsciously covered my stomach with my arms, protecting my innocent little babies. Whatever was to happen I'd make sure they were safe.

Footsteps began to get louder until the person was kneeling front of me, smiling widely. Even though I'd had a suspicion for a while it was a complete shock to actually have the suspicions confirmed.

Isabella Swan, my innocent and brutally turned vampire ex-girlfriend was kneeling before me, a smug smile of her face and a large knife in her hands.

"Precious Edward," she murmured, running her finger over the tip of the knife. "Did you really believe I would sit back while you and that mutt cozied up and bringing those little abominations into the world?"

Her question sounded so serious and it scared me. The knife added to the whole drama of the moment. Was she going to kill me? Effectively killing the babies too? Jake was right all along, she really is a sadistic nut. All she was waiting for was the final push over the cliff to turn evil and I guess my dumping her for her best friend did just that.

"How did you get us? What happened?" I asked, with a harsh tone in my voice, showing her my fangs.

She flinched back at that, but quickly recovered a smirk tugging at her lips. "Oh a little of nothing really … I just lead the stupid mutts in a false direction, quickly rounded and went back to you and Shayne and knocked you both clean out. I really didn't need either of you shouting or anything; it would've put a damper on my plans."

I gulped, as she lifted the knife up slightly. She really looked sadistic and it was truly frightening. The wait was the worst thing; all I wanted was for her to get it over with, because whatever I was imagining in my head couldn't have been as bad as what the reality was going to be.

I eyed the knife, then Bella before speaking in a whisper. "What're you planning on doing Bella? Killing me? Just get it over with," I growled at her, snapping my teeth in the process.

Bella smiled and stood up then and aimed the knife at me. "I can't very well ruin the surprise now can I Edward? I'm guaranteeing for Seth and Jacob to turn up. I want them to witness the destruction of their little miracles," she grinned evilly and left my line of sight, retreating up the steps and out the door leaving Shayne and I alone again.

Now I was truly afraid.

**Jacob's POV**

We ran.

And ran.

And ran.

And ran.

But for the life of me we couldn't figure out which direction the scent went in. It seemed to go in four different directions yet suddenly stopped in the middle of nowhere.

I'd been pacing for a while now, trying to figure out what the hell I was going to do. The Cullen's had gone to Charlie's to ask him Bella's favourite places in Forks and her most hated places in Forks. Hopefully one of those locations was where she was hiding out.

The pack had been circling the area, trying to find anything that could give us a clue.

Seth was running round the clearing we were in at the moment, he was on high alert and panicking really badly. He couldn't stay still and kept hoping he'd catch a scent if he ran round the perimeter over and over. By now it was his 37th round. I was surprised he was still going, but I guess his panic mode was to run, mine was to overthink and I was certainly doing a lot of that.

For the life of me I couldn't rack my brain around Bella's favourite place. She'd hated Forks, she loved the sun and Forks was depressing. So what possible place could she have loved enough to take Edward and Shayne to?

It suddenly hit me it has to be a special place between her and Edward and since before the imprint I'd downright refused to hear anything about Edward Cullen, the guy who'd stolen my Bella. And after the imprint I'd downright refused to hear anything about their relationship because of my possessive jealously.

Right now I'd kill to have any information about their relationship. Dammit!

I caught onto the sickly sweet smell a few minutes before the Cullen's appeared, looking quite cheerful. I hope to God that means they know something. I walked over to them, lowering my wolfy head so I was at eye level with Carlisle who was smiling.

"Charlie told us that Bella once talked about this meadow that meant the world to her and when Edward left her for that short time she used to go there every day because it reminded her of him."

My eyes widened. Why didn't I think of it before? I was the one who fucking helped her find it after Edward left! Of course she'd be there, it was everything to her.

And thank the lord I remembered where it was. I quickly turned and began running in that direction, I could hear the pack and the Cullen's following me, but my focus was solely on getting my Edward back. Just as I was nearing the meadow itself, I heard Paul in my head.

_No Jacob! Can't you smell that?_ Paul shouted.

I frowned. _Smell what? I can't smell anything._

_Jacob, it's this way, follow me._ He began running off to the side and I quickly followed.

I could see everyone was just as confused as me, but soon enough we started to smell what he was. It was Bella's, Edward's and Shayne's scent mixed together.

They were here. They were here! Thank the lord Paul had the best nose in the pack, if it wasn't for him I don't think we would have ever come in this direction.

We kept running until we came across a small building. Where the hell had it come from and who thought to build it in the middle of nowhere? Was this actually Bella's sick plan? To live here with Edward by their precious meadow? Or was she going to kill him and the babies but pretend he's still alive and talk to him like a puppet? I bet the latter.

We all changed back and Seth was first to burst through the door, effectively shredding the wood to pieces. Jesus Seth, no need to give yourself a splinter.

He ran right round the whole room but there was no sign of them until I saw a hatch near the corner of the room. It must lead to the basement.

I rushed over to the hatch and yanked it off its hinges. Screams erupted through the room the second the hatch was off and I was thankful it wasn't Edward, but felt guilty for even thinking that, knowing it was Shayne's painful cries.

"No, no, no, NO! FUCK! SHAYNE!" Seth screamed and ran over towards me, shoving me right into the wall and jumping down the hatch.

I heard my shoulder break, but I'd let it slide considering the circumstances. I clicked my shoulder back into place, holding it while the bones knitted together and then jumped down after Seth.

I saw Seth push Bella into the wall, wounding her for a moment while he attended to Shayne. My eyes widened at the sight of him. His stomach was half cut open, assuming from the knife in Bella's hands, and you could see the little miracle inside of him.

Shayne was screaming and panicking that he was going to die and Seth looked too shell shocked to do anything. The sight broke my heart. Carlisle was down the next second, running over to Shayne and attending to him. I hoped to God the vampire genes inside him kept him alive and the combined wolf and vampire genes kept the baby alive too.

Carlisle pushed Seth out of the way as he started his Doctor business.

"JAKE!" I heard Edward scream and I snapped my head in his direction to see Bella trying to cut his stomach too. I growled and lunged at her, knocking her to the floor and slashing her face with my claws. I threw her away and crawled over to Edward, pulling him into my lap and feeling all over his body.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," he breathed a sigh of relief, engulfing me in a hug, as much as he could when he was tied to a column.

Tears fell my eyes as I clutched him and began placing kisses all over him. He giggled at that, and just held onto me tighter. I hadn't realised just how panicked I actually was until now. I thought I was staying calm, but I guess I only thought that because of Seth's dramatics.

I crushed the handcuffs in my hands and he held onto me for dear life.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!" I heard Seth roar.

I looked up from Edward to see Seth advancing on Bella, he'd never looked so angry and I could see even Bella looked afraid of him at the moment. Smart girl. She should be afraid.

I let go of Edward and smiled at him, walking over to where Seth was about to corner Bella.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "I've got this. Go to your man, he needs you," I said.

Seth's eyes looked pained for a moment before he nodded, walking back over to Shayne.

I growled at Bella, pushing her back against the wall as she tried to move away.

"You think you're going to get away with this? You think I'll ever rest until your dead? Don't be so sure," I seethed, grabbing her by the throat and lifting her up, strangling her.

She choked a bit as I added a large amount of pressure. After a while I let go and she looked at me with a small smile on her lips.

"You'll never kill me Jake. How could you? I was your best friend. You wouldn't do that to me," she grinned, crossing her arms.

Did she lose all her brain cells after the change? Of course I was going to rip the whorebag limb from limb and I'd take pleasure in burning her messy, bloody corpse.

I laughed and let my claws extend and began slashing her body all over, she screamed, but I kept it up, keeping her firmly planted against the wall with one hand. I next moved to her arm and yanked it from the root throwing it across the room.

No way was I going to surrender in this. She'd die and I'd make sure of it. I next took to pulling her other arm off. Her screams were all that could be heard and I was taking pleasure in causing her misery, after all she'd caused me enough to last me a lifetime.

I moved onto her legs, smirking evilly as I yanked both of them off and she fell to the floor, unable to even move more than an inch with her squirming of pain. I grinned even more at the sight of her terror filled eyes. I was happy I'd be the last face she ever saw, knowing I was the one to bring her down.

Just as I was about to pull her head off, Edward appeared at my side and slightly pushed me out of the way. I frowned at him, wondering what he was doing but he kneeled down towards Bella who was watching him with frightened, pleading eyes.

Was he actually going to help her, let her body piece itself back together? After everything she's done, I cannot believe he's just going to-

Just as the thought came across, me Edward pushed his hand through her chest and pulled out her lifeless heart and squeezed it in his hands till it fell apart.

"I never did and never will love you. You disgust me," he growled at her and pulled her head off, effectively killing her.

He threw the head at the wall and it shattered. I was stunned. Edward turned to me, a smile tugging at his lips and I couldn't help grinning in return. After that display I had no doubt our relationship would be ten times better than it ever has been this time.

I pulled him to me, trying to reassure myself and my wolf that Edward was fine and safe. Speaking of fine…

Shayne.

I turned and walked us over to where Shayne lay, he'd been uncuffed now and I saw Seth holding a little baby in his arms, wrapped up in his shirt. The baby's cries hit my ears and I wondered why I hadn't heard them before, I must've been too consumed with murderous thoughts. Seth wasn't even looking at the baby though; he was looking at Shayne with worried eyes as Carlisle was sewing up his stomach. Where the hell did he get the tools from? But then I remembered Jasper had been carrying a backpack the whole time. He must've snagged it from the blonde vamp on the way down.

Shayne looked dead. Well … deader than a vampire should. He was ghostly pale, his eyes were closed and he was slumped against the column like he was actually dead. My heart constricted at the thought, I couldn't even begin to imagine what Seth was going through at the moment.

Carlisle finished the sewing and picked Shayne up bridal style.

"Jacob, I need to ask a really big favour from you," Carlisle said looking anxious.

"Anything, what?" I stepped forward, letting go of Edward.

"Seth's holding the baby so he can't but I need you to let Shayne drink from you, he needs blood to survive and I think you're the only one willing other than Seth," Carlisle explained, but I was already biting into my own skin and holding my hand up to Shayne's lips.

Almost straight away he began sucking away, being careful to keep his fangs away so the venom didn't make its way into my system. He sucked away greedily, holding onto my hand like it was a life source. Well … actually it was.

I was starting to feel a little faint after a while and Carlisle was trying to yank Shayne away from me, but he persisted in drinking.

Edward growled at him. "Shayne, you're killing him!" He yelled.

Shayne's eyes snapped open and he let go of me straight away. He jumped out of Carlisle's arms and on his own two feet. He was back to the normal Shayne now. The vampire Shayne. Thank fuck.

"Shit, I'm sorry Jake, I wasn't really with it," he grumbled looking guilty.

I smiled. "Don't worry about it."

Shayne looked to Seth then and his eyes widened at the baby. His hands went to his stomach and he saw it was back to it's toned muscle. He cautiously stepped towards the baby and smiled down at it as he began to touch the baby's cheek.

The baby immediately calmed at Shayne's touch which just made us all grin.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked excitedly.

"A girl," Seth grinned, looking at Shayne in awe.

Shayne looked up and the two shared a long and passionate kiss. Seth's free arm snaking round Shayne's waist.

The two of them were now the perfect family. I couldn't wait to meet my little miracles. I had double the trouble but also double the fun and cuteness.

We all left the basement and walked outside where everyone else was gathered. Their eyes lit up at the sight of the baby and I heard a lot of 'aww's'.

Esme was immediately at their side, pinching the baby's cheeks and making funny faces at her.

"What're you gonna call her?" I smiled at them.

Seth and Shayne shared a look before Seth spoke up.

"Rosary Harriet Collin's," Seth grinned and Shayne looked at him in surprise.

I raised an eyebrow at them and Seth proceeded to explain. "Rosary is Shayne's mother and I thought Harriet after Harry, my dad and I definitely want her to have Shayne's surname.

Shayne looked like he's been given the world's supply of Gold or something with the look he was giving Seth at the moment.

"It's amazing Seth, but you don't get to be part of her name then," he looked saddened by the thought.

Seth shrugged. "I don't care, as long as Harry's some part of it I don't mind. That's all I need."

Shayne passed the baby to an eager looking Esme as he grabbed his imprint and they began a serious game of tonsil tennis. I nearly gagged at the sight. I mean I was extremely happy for them but like hell I needed to see that. Seth was still a kid in my eyes. As far as I'm concerned Shayne stole Seth's sperm in his sleep. There was no sex involved. Nope, Seth's still an innocent little, teenage virgin.

After the uproar of today Seth, Shayne, Edward and I decided to stay at the Cullen's. It was much easier and I was still a little weary of the Volturi, I needed the Cullen's around to protect Edward.

After the tension of today Edward and I had retreated to the bathroom where we ran a bath and got in to relax our aching muscles. Edward was leaning his back against my chest and my arms were securely wrapped around him.

It was a moment of pure bliss. Until Edward started panicking. I looked at him concerned; until he uttered the words I thought I'd have more time to prepare before hearing them.

"Jake, I think the babies are coming, I swear to God my water just broke!"

Oh fuck.

**Seth's POV**

I placed little Rose in her cot next to mine and Shayne's bed. She'd been asleep for hours but I hadn't the heart to let go of her. She was too perfect.

I stripped my clothes and crawled into bed with Shayne, squeezing the life out of him as I lay there. He seemed just as happy to let me hold him though and snaked his arms around my waist. Shaky breaths left my lips as I reminded myself he was okay and he was here with me. Safe.

"I was so scared today Seth. When she cut me, I thought I'd never see you again. I thought she'd take the baby away from me and make me watch as she hurt her," Shayne sobbed silent tears.

My throat constricted at the thought and I tightened my hold on him.

"I'd never let that happen. You're too precious to me. You're my whole world Shayne," I kissed him fiercely.

"Then show me how much I mean to you," he mumbled against my lips as he pulled a condom from the side draw.

Where'd he got them from? Well … at least there'd be no chance of a repeat pregnancy. Neither of us needed to go through that again. He put the condom on himself and roughly shoved himself into me.

I gasped, my fingers digging into him. I was aware of how wrong it was to be fucking while little Rose was asleep in the cot next to us, but I knew how much we needed this, the release, the assurance we were both together and never leaving each other again.

* * *

><p>Do you love me? ;) Show me the looooveee people! :) I tried to make it as detailed as I could but I don't know if it was good really. So you'll have to tell me! :D<p>

3 chapters left of this story! Can't believe it's nearly over, seems like I've been writing this forever though! :P Did you guys know if I get 22 reviews for the next two chapters and 23 reviews for the last chapter then I could exceed 400 reviews! I know it's tough to ask for that, but if you have the time to say anything then please do because it would inspire me so much to get 400 reviews! :D


	29. Chapter 28

**WildCullenBlack1 -** Aw well I hope you get a new account soon, or remember the password to your old one! :P When you do, be sure to send me a PM so I know it's you :)

Well it's a shame I didn't make it to 22 reviews so I don't think I'll get 400 reviews by the end but I'm still thankful to all of you who continue to review every chapter, I love you :)

By the way, I have no idea if I ever said what colour Shayne's or Seth's hair was, but now Seth has black hair and Shayne has ash blonde hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Seth's POV<strong>

I heard frightful cries an hour after I fell asleep. I jumped only for Shayne to hold me tighter. I'd almost forgotten he no longer slept when I saw him wide awake next to me.

"Edward's in labour," Shayne smiled, his eyes lighting up at the thought of more babies in the household.

He won't be saying that when the whole house smells like shit, it'd be worse than having to endure a wolf smell. Nevertheless I was happy for Edward and Jake, after everything they've been through they deserve those little bundles of joy to be born and live happily ever after.

I pulled the cot closer to the bed so I could look over, I saw my beautiful baby girl lying inside sound asleep. I was glad noise was of no problem to her sleeping habits. That would come in handy with late nights to the bathroom.

"She's perfect isn't she?" Shayne grinned, stroking Rose's cheek.

I nodded, never taking my eyes off her. She really was the perfect combination of both of us.

Rose had my natural tanned skin, with my dark eyebrows, however she has a mixture of Shayne's ash blonde hair and my black hair. There was no guarantee her hair would stay the same colour, after all I had very light brown hair when I was born then it went black.

Just as I was about to turn away and let Rose sleep, I was stunned at the picture before me. Right before my eyes, my little baby girl was replaced with the smallest snow white wolf I'd ever seen. A baby white wolf.

"What the…" I started, sitting up and picking up the wolf who was running round the cot trying to catch it's tail.

The wolf stopped when I grabbed it and looked up at me and gave me a wolfy grin as if it knew who I was. Was this wolf seriously my baby girl?

"It seems the vampire genes have kicked in the wolf side earlier and considering there are about ten vampires in this house, with a vampire as a parent, the change must have happened quicker," Shayne said thoughtfully.

I was stunned as I watched the wolf begin to playfully bite my hand. It didn't hurt considering it didn't have teeth yet but I was so surprised how advanced Rose was in wolf form compared to a new-born baby. She was standing and running in her cot. What was even more alarming was the colour of her fur.

"Shayne…we're gonna have some problems you know." I gulped, looking up at my lover.

He stared at me in shock, as if I'd just slapped him. He grabbed our daughter and cradled her in his arms. She began biting into his arm, then grinning up at him with her tongue out to the side. She was a chipper little wolf wasn't she? Just like I was.

"How could you say such a thing?" He growled at me.

I shook my head. "No Shayne, you don't understand. White wolves are extremely rare, in fact, the last white wolf ever heard of happened to be something of a Princess in the wolf world. She was the only other female wolf other than Leah. Every male wolf felt attracted to her and wanted to mate with her. It was sort of a ritual for the wolf to be auctioned off by her father and when her father refused, he was caged and had to watch as male wolves fought over his daughter in a duel. The best fighter won and the best fighter obviously was the douchiest guy of the lot. She was stuck with him. I don't really understand all the details, I just remember Billy Black telling a story like that once."

Shayne's eyes widened as he stared down at Rose who'd now proceeded to curl up against him, suddenly back to her normal baby self.

"They will have to kill me before that happens," he growled clutching his baby closer to him. "She's mine."

I smiled at his protectiveness over her. Of course he'd always feel more towards her, as a mother always does to their children. He'd carried her for nine months and he loved her probably more than he loved me, but I was glad he did. I always know she'd be protected that way.

"Let's just hope Jake being Alpha will give us an advantage," I murmured, taking Rose out of his arms and placing her back in her cot.

I pulled him back into bed and we curled up with each other.

**Jacob's POV**

I was panicking as I watched Edward screaming and writhing on the hospital bed. I tried soothing him but he'd just snap at me. Nothing I seemed to do was working. It was frustrating me to no end.

A mate's touch was supposed to sooth you, but I guess this was a situation where nothing would help sooth him. After all two babies were trying to push their way out of his ass. I'd probably be pissed if someone tried telling me it was going to be okay.

"Jake! It fucking hurts!" Edward cried, dragging me by the arm closer to him.

I stroked his hair and murmured to him, "it'll be over soon Edward, I promise."

That sounded better didn't it? I wasn't telling him it was alright, which it obviously isn't; I was telling him he wouldn't have to endure it for much longer. Yeah that's better.

He suddenly slapped the side of my head and curled over to the other side.

Obviously that's not better. I sighed, wondering when this was going to end.

It had been a long and gruelling twelve hours but finally the babies were about to come. Edward was clutching my hand as he pushed, I was trying not to be giddy in fear of Edward trying to kill me or something, but I was basically jumping in excitement at the thought of seeing my babies.

"Edward you're doing great. I can see the head," Carlisle states.

I grinned and let go of Edward's hand to go and see, but he stops me, yanking me back by the arm.

His eyes are wide and he's panting. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Going to see the baby what do you think?" I raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what was up.

He roughly shook his head. "I don't want you to see! It's embarrassing enough!"

I roll my eyes; didn't he have more important things to worry about than me seeing his ass?

"Edward. It's not like I haven't seen it all before, I was the one who put the damn babies there in the first place," I said rolling my eyes and walking away to go and see.

He tried to stop me, but I was too fast and pretty soon I was watching as Edward was bringing my baby into the world. It was probably the most disgusting, vile thing I'd ever seen and I had the urge to vomit everywhere, but the second the baby was out, I somehow forgot about how horrific the sight was and focused solely on my new baby boy.

Carlisle made sure the baby was breathing and did all the necessary Doctor shit, before he wrapped the baby up in a towel and passed him to me. The baby was crying but as soon as he was in my arms, he immediately stopped, opening his eyes and looking up at me.

I felt warmth spread through me at the sight, knowing I'd do anything for this little baby in my arms. He was the new most important thing to me.

I heard a sigh and looked up to see Edward grinning at me, looking very tired.

I walked over to him, leaning down and showing him our baby boy. He stroked the baby's cheek as his little eyes fluttered closed seeming to be sleeping. How precious.

He was the image of me. His tanned skin and black hair, his eyes were the same as mine too, dark brown. I was hoping I'd see some characteristics in him from Edward too but we had yet to know what kind of personality he would have.

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" Edward yelled. I placed the baby in the awaiting cot next to me and ran straight to Edward, grabbing his hand.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked in a panic.

"It's starting again! No! Please Jake, make it stop!" Edward wailed, clutching me for dear life.

"It'll be over soon Edward, don't worry. Just one more baby to go," I smiled, kissing his forehead as he began pushing again.

This time I stayed next to him, not wanting to go through the horror of seeing that again. If something was coming out of my ass like that I think I'd die right there and then. Speaking of dying, Edward chose that moment to start shouting.

"Fucking get out! Get out! Pleassssseee!" He wailed. "Oh God, I'm going to die!"

I rolled my eyes again at his dramatics. He could be a drama queen when he wanted.

A few more pushed and the baby was out. I rushed over to Carlisle to see I had a little baby girl.

I squealed like a girl, jumping around like a kid.

Edward stared at me in disbelief, probably wondering how I could be so happy when he's been suffering.

I laughed at his expression. "Edward! We've got one of each! A boy and a girl! Just what I wanted," I grinned and he mirrored my expression.

Carlisle handed me the baby girl as he began all the after birth crap. I stared in amazement at our baby girl. She was the epitome of Edward. Pale skin -though still slightly tanned- bronze coloured hair and bright green eyes (Edward's human coloured eyes.) They were both so perfect.

"Um, Jacob," Carlisle muttered.

I turned to him in alarm. "What's wrong with him?" I asked, I couldn't do this without Edward, he needed to be okay.

"Nothing with Edward, but the after birth has showed there seems to be remains of what looks like another baby…meaning when Edward began bleeding a few months ago when he was living on the reservation he must've had a miscarriage. There was originally supposed to be three babies," Carlisle slowly revealed, shocking us all to the core.

We should've had a third baby? It died? I felt my heart breaking slightly at the thought of one of my babies not making it into the world. We were supposed to protect them and we failed one of them. Tears welled up in my eyes. I looked down to the baby girl in my arms who was still staring at me.

"Jacob, would you mind letting Edward feed from you? He needs blood to recuperate like Shayne did," Carlisle said, holding his arms out for the baby.

I reluctantly handed her to him and walked over to Edward, biting my arm and pressing it to his lips. He sucked at the wound greedily, but seemed to have more self-control than Shayne did for after thirty seconds he pulled away.

Right before my eyes he changed from human to vampire and suddenly he was back to his old stone cold, strong self. He stepped off the bed and engulfed me in a strong vice like grip hug. It would take a while to get use to the fact he was strong again.

I hugged him back, relishing in the feel of him. We both needed a little comfort right now.

I heard the door open and suddenly the whole Cullen and Collins clan were in the room coming to meet the babies.

"What're you going to call them," Esme asked as she all but snatched the baby girl of Carlisle and began singing a lullaby.

She would be a great grandmother I thought.

I turned to Edward, wondering what he thought.

He smiled at me. "The girl will be called Sarah Elizabeth Cullen-Black after your mother and mine."

My eyes widened and I all but tackled him to the floor and began kissing him. That was probably the sweetest thing anybody had every done for me and I knew we were perfect for each other, despite everything that'd happened.

"What about the boy?" Emmett asked, pulling us apart with one hand, the other holding our baby boy.

I looked down at the baby, shrugging. I had no clue on what to name him. "I've always liked the name Liam you know," Edward murmured, biting his lip and looking at me nervously. "I was thinking his middle name could be Billy too. So Liam Billy Cullen-Black."

I smiled, it was perfect and we both featured in both names. "It's perfect," I pecked his lips.

The door suddenly opened and Seth and Shayne rushed in holding what looked to be a baby wolf in Seth's arms.

Everyone immediately stopped and stared at the baby wolf.

Seth was the first to speak up. "The vampire genes made her change early!"

The room erupted in whispers but I couldn't take my wide eyes off the snow white wolf. She was a snow white wolf.

White.

Oh fuck.

"Seth…she's white," my eyes widened in alarm.

Edward slapped me upside the head. "Jake, don't be racist," he scolded.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm not being racist! You don't understand what a white wolf means!"

"Don't worry Jake, I know. I filled Shayne in. We'll just deal with it when it comes."

I nodded, and walked over to the little wolf, feeling very protective of her, like a natural Alpha.

As I was approaching she shrunk back into Seth whining. Oh God, she doesn't like me!

"Jake, don't worry. She can feel the power coming from you, she knows you're her Alpha, you just need to show her you're not scary," Seth said, walking closer to me.

Rose was practically shaking in fear as she stared up at me. I smiled and slowly moved my hand down to pet her soft fur. The moment my hand touched her head gently, she immediately calmed and began purring.

I grinned, happy I'd managed to relax her and make her feel comfortable with me. She was so adorable. I heard gasps and turned round to see both my babies had phased. Liam was a small pure black wolf and Sarah was bordering a grey/white wolf. I was thankful she wasn't fully white.

They were both giddy little wolves, trying to jump down. Esme and Emmett let both wolves go to the floor and they began running round in a hyper mood. It was lovely to see. Rose was trying to get down too and Seth let her jump down, even though Shayne slapped him for it. She began running with the other wolves.

Suddenly Rose and Liam stopped midrun and just stared at each other. I was confused as to what was happening until I heard Edward gasp; everyone looked to him for information.

"I can hear their wolves screaming 'mate' but they don't understand what it means yet," he said, his eyes wide.

I couldn't believe it. My son had imprinted on Seth's daughter. What a bizarre turn of events. Never in a million years would I have seen that coming.

"She better treat him right," Edward murmured, looking like a sulking mother.

I laughed when he pulled a face at my thoughts and pulled him to me in a bear hug.

"It's him who needs to treat her right," Shayne growled at us, looking unhappy about the situation.

Seems all the mothers had their panties in a twist.

"I suggest you stop thinking right this second Jacob Black," Edward glared up at me.

**2 Months Later**

**Edward's POV**

Things had basically gone back to normal, except for the fact we had three babies in the house now. The most shocking difference was the babies seemed to be growing fast. They were only two months old yet they looked about three years old. They were walking and running around and even talking now! It was so weird to see, but I cherished every moment.

Liam was the most adorable as he watched Rose like a hawk, he even demanded to be sleeping in the same bed as her, to which Shayne objected to the idea straight away until I pointed out that they knew nothing of sex considering they were just babies!

Liam protected Rose no matter what. If she was in danger of tripping on her dress he'd pick it up from the back and carry it while she walked somewhere. He was so cute and sweet. I could never get enough of watching them together.

Liam was very much independent, probably knowing he had to protect Rose, whereas Sarah was very much a momma's boy as Jake had so nicely put it. She clung to me like I was her teddy bear. I loved every moment with her and completely babied her since she had been inside of me. As much as I hated it, I guess I was her mother.

At the moment I was in the living room, lying across the couch with Sarah sitting on my legs and happily chewing away on some popcorn. I had to watch she didn't choke on it, but she was doing well to chew everything properly.

Rose was sitting on Emmett's lap and blushing every time she looked up at him. Liam was sitting next to Emmett glaring up at him. Poor kid had some competition. We'd discovered that every time Emmett was holding Rose or she looked at him her cheeks would get red and when he learnt to talk, she'd even dared to whisper to Liam that she had a crush on Emmett.

I found it amusing, only because I knew she'd get over it. An imprint was strong and as they got older she'd be just as interested in Liam as he was in her.

I smelt them before I heard them. The pack was approaching and their thoughts seemed stressed. I was standing up instantly, Sarah on my hip.

The pack burst through the door just as everyone else gathered in the room.

"We've smelt vampire around the territory, it seems the Volturi are close, they'll be here soon," Sam said, stepping forward.

Instantly Jake was in front of me, his posture was stiff.

"Alright, everyone prepare for a fight, but first we'll have to convince that Aro guy to do his weird hand touching thing," Jake commented, sounding so strong and Alpha like.

I almost laughed when he called it a 'weird hand touching thing'. He always had the ability to make me laugh even in the most serious of situations. This was the first time the pack had been over, claiming they wanted to stay out of the way.

"Are these the babies Seth?" I heard Embry pike up, Quil looking just as eager.

Seems their Beta (Sam) had forbidden anyone to come visit. Ass face.

"Yeah, that over there is Liam and that's Rose who's Seth's daughter but she's Liam imprint," Jake grinned proudly. "And this is our daughter Sarah," he moved out the way for the pack to look at Sarah.

Sarah hid her face in my shoulder at the attention, clearly embarrassed.

I smiled. "Honey it's okay. They're friends. They're wolves just like you."

"Weally?" She said in her overly girly voice.

I nodded and placed her on the floor. She walked over to the pack, looking at each wolf. She cringed away from Sam who didn't look at all happy she was near, but Jacob glared at him. She seemed calmer round the other members, even blushing when she looked at Paul.

Great, she was going to like bad boys wasn't she?

Lastly she looked up at Embry and I immediately heard the word 'mate' pass his thoughts.

Oh shit.

"Jake…" Embry whispered and picked Sarah up, who was blushing fiercely now.

"What?" Jake asked, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"She's my mate," Embry whispered, striking Sarah's cheek.

Jake growled loudly, making everyone jump.

Sarah held her arms out to me, "daddy!" she yelled, fear in her eyes.

I ran over grabbing her from Embry who seemed heartbroken to let her go. I cradled her against my chest, her head in my neck, knowing that soothed her.

"You imprinted on my fucking daughter!" Jake yelled, storming over to Embry who was holding his hands up in fear.

"Jake you know it's not controllable! I'm sorry!" He yelled, moving back in fear.

Jake let out short breaths but seemed to be calming down. I could tell he'd never be happy about it though.

"Now you know what it feels like," I heard Shayne say from behind me.

"Shut the fuck up Shayne!" Jake yelled and stormed out the room to calm down.

"Daddy," Sarah said looking up at me. "Who's dat man?" She pointed to Embry.

"His names Embry and well honey, you know how I keep saying Rose and Liam are soul mates?" I asked and she nodded. "Well it seems you and Embry are soul mates too."

A smile broke out on her face and she wiggled round in my arms to get down. I placed her on the floor and she ran over to Embry.

"Are you my Prince Charming?" She asked in a serious tone, making all of us chuckle.

Embry laughed too, kneeling down and picking her up again. "I sure am sweetie," he whispered and she blushed again at the name.

Embry walked to the other side of the room and he began to play with Barbie's with Sarah.

"I'll never get used to that whipped look on his face," Quil laughed.

Jared slapped him on the back. "You'll find out soon enough pup," he grinned.

* * *

><p>I don't know what you thought of the little story I told about the white wolf, it sort of just came to me, and I want to do something with it, but I'm not sure what. Any ideas? Good ideas could possibly have this story extended :)<p>

By the way, answer me this question, did any of you see Rose and Liam becoming mates? And Embry and Sarah? And did you see them being able to change into wolves so early? I hope it was a surprise, a nice one of course :) I don't like things becoming predictable :(


	30. Chapter 29

**I know I probably say this a lot but I feel slightly down with the amount of reviews. You regular reviewers are amazing and I'll be forever grateful for your support, but I do wish some of you would consider reviewing too. It would mean the world to me. Anyway, think about it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

**Edward's POV**

Everyone in the room was pacing nervously, hoping the Volturi will listen to reason instead of attacking straight away. In the past five muntes we'd come up with a plan. Embry would hold onto Sarah at the back and Liam had promised to stay at the back too with Rose and Emmett to watch over them.

We soon heard the trampling of footsteps coming towards us and we all went deadly silent.

Liam and Rose were standing in front of me and Rose, probably hearing the Volturi, pulled Liam into a hug. Liam seemed surprised, but so happy she was giving him some attention and not Emmett.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm scared Wiam," she said in a small girly voice.

Liam's eyes lightened up even more, if possible. "I'll protect you," he promised her and hugged her tightly.

I smiled at the two, I knew already Liam would put his life down for her and I was happy he would always know what it's like to be loved, a bit of jealousy at the beginning isn't too bad, but soon enough, he won't know what to with all the love she'll give him. I stopped my thoughts right there. That sounded dirty even to me. I cringed at the thought of my baby doing anything of the sort.

Jake appeared at my side then and laced his fingers with mine.

"Make sure you're safe mostly okay? I'll die if I ever lost you," he whispered, pressing his lips to mine softly.

I nodded, smiling. Even with everything going on and the threat to our children, he still took the time to think about me and that was why I was in love with him.

We all left the confines of the house and walked out, Jacob and I at the forefront. Aro stepped forward, a ghost of a smile on his lips as he stared straight at me. Jacob's hand round mine tightened at this.

"Edward. I see you're fully restored. Our little Bella wasn't successful in her plan then I assume," he said as casual as if we were talking about the weather.

Jacob growled at this, snapping his teeth at Aro. "No she wasn't and I assure you neither will you! My babies are no threat to anyone!"

Aro laughed at this, stepping forward. "You have to forgive me for being cautious. Vampire/wolf babies have never been heard of. If you would allow me to touch your mate's hand I can see for myself."

Jacob glared at him but reluctantly let me go. I approached Aro but as I got there Sarah came running towards me in a panic.

"No daddy! He'll hurt you!" She screamed and ran into my arms.

I grabbed her close to me, eyes wide and looked to Aro to see his reaction. He seemed surprised, looking at her and probably how she looked three years old when she was in fact only two months.

"What a sight she is," he murmured, looking at Sarah in wonder.

Aro moved closer, reaching out for Sarah but she cowered into me screaming and Embry appeared in front of us in seconds.

"Stay away from her leech," he growled at Aro who simply just smiled at him.

"Dear child, step out of the way, you'd know it if I meant for a fight," Aro said in a menacing tone and with one finger pushed Embry flying back into a tree a hundred yards away.

Aro quickly took hold of Sarah's hand before she had time to react and gathered all the information he needed. Sarah began screaming and kicking to get free, but I soothed her by murmuring hushed whispers in her ear. She calmed to just snivelling just as Aro opened his eyes and let go.

"Interesting…very interesting indeed." He said thoughtfully. "Did you ever hear her thoughts before she was born?" Aro seemed intrigued.

I shook my head. "No, I didn't hear her thoughts until the second she was born."

Aro's smile widened. "She was very much protective of you even before that my dear Edward. She's very gifted that young girl."

I narrowed my eyes at him, instinctively holding her closer to me. Jacob moved to my side then too, placing one arm round my waist and one touching Sarah's shoulder.

"What're you talking about blooodsucker?" Jacob snarled at him.

"It seems your little girl there has the ability to heal herself and others. There should've been many times her and her brother died in the womb however she managed to keep them both alive without even realising it…there was a third baby, unfortunately she couldn't reach him in time. He died I'm afraid, did you know that?"

My eyes were wide and I looked to Sarah who was biting her nails nervously looking up at mye shyly. Did she know about her gift?

"Is this true Sarah?" Jake asked her, putting his hand under chin and making her look at him.

She nodded, biting her lip.

"Why did you never tell us?" I inquired, shocked she'd kept something like this from us.

She looked down in shame. "I heard Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose talking about Aro and how he tries to take people with gifts. They said they wanted you daddy once and I didn't want him to take me," she cried and put her head in the crook of my neck.

"I'd never let that happen baby," Jacob cooed, grabbing her off me and hugging her to him.

A long moment of silence passed while Aro and I stared at each other. He was the first to break the silence.

"I think I've seen enough. If I ever hear of these wolves causing problems, I will not hesitate next time. Can see at least for now they will be no threat," he assured us and began taking steps backwards.

Carlisle stepped forward then and shook hands with Aro. "Thank you Aro, your kindness is appreciated. However more threats to these wolves will not be taken lightly. Bella will be the last you ever send," he said the last part sternly.

Aro smiled and nodded. "It will be indeed."

After the Voluri left, the day became a normal one. The kids played, Embry playing dolls with Sarah and Liam glaring at the back of Emmett's head as he carried Rose round on his shoulders.

I think Emmett quite enjoyed teasing my son. The poor little pup kept growling threateningly at him whenever he made Rose laugh.

I was sitting on the couch with Jacob's head resting on my lap. His legs sprawled over the edge of the couch since he was so large. I'd have to get another couch that was actually his size. I was sure this was far from comfortable for him.

I was running my fingers through his soft hair, enjoying the feel while he slept. I envied him most of the time. I missed sleeping and eating. The foods I so loved when pregnant were just bland and disgusting to me now. It made me sad sometimes, thinking of how human I felt, how normal I actually felt, even though I was a pregnant man.

At least for the most part I could pretend everything was normal.

Alice ran into the room, interuppting my train of thought. She stopped in front of us smiling widely. Oh God, what did she want? I raised an eyebrow at her, silently asking her.

She moved down and shook Jacob awake. He responded by slapping her hand away and rolling over, so his face was pressed against my stomach. I chuckled, shaking him lightly. He growled, sitting up and glaring at the two of us.

"Jake! I was thinking about something-" Alice started but Jacob cut her straight off with a firm 'no.'

"Oh come on Jake! The kids are growing so fast they already need new clothes. Come shopping with me!" She jumped excitedly.

Jacob eyed her for a moment, but answering "fine, but I get to pay."

Alice's face fell for a moment before recovering with a wide grin and nodding. She was up to something and I knew exactly what. She was going to drag him to the dearest stores in the mall just so he'd be forced to let her pay for 'quality' clothes.

I don't think the kids cared what they were wearing, but Alice insisted it was designer clothes or nothing.

I could see their shopping trip being an interesting one.

**Jacob's POV**

Of course. I should've seen it coming. Alice took us to the dearest shopping stores around. I hated getting charity and had explained I'd be paying. She knew I couldn't afford this and she still went behind my back.

It was times like this I hated Alice getting involved in everything; she really didn't know where to keep her nose out did she? What's worse is how every one just let her do it. Let her get away with it all. I guess it was me being grumpy, but I just wanted to buy some clothes for my children without it being seen as tatty and not good enough.

I didn't want them growing up spoilt, believeing they'd just be handed everything, hell no. That's why you end up with those rich, snotty kids. I'd be damned if my kids turned out like that.

I searched round the store, trying to find the cheapest things. I found them near the back of the store and searched through the pile for clothes I think they'd like.

I refuse to let the Cullen's pay for this, wanting to buy my children their own clothes. A sense of pride filled me as I looked down at the cutest little dress ever.

Of course if I bought this myself, I'd have to sell my sperm...

I threw it back on the pile, frustrated. I hated the fact the Cullen's had money. It was making me feel worthless, like I wasn't a good enough parent. I stormed out the store without telling Alice. I headed in the direction of a store that I could actually afford.

I walked inside and proceeded to spend the next half an hour picking out clothes and paying for them. As I exited the store I saw Alice storming her way over to me angrily. Great, here we go.

"I've been looking for you! How could you go to a store like that? Do you realise nothing in there is designer!" She said with a horrified look on her face as if I'd just murdered Jasper or something.

I rolled my eyes, getting annoyed. "Alice," I growled, she immediately stopped and looked at me in shock. "I will buy my children what I want. If I ever see a designer label in their wardrobes or on anything they own I swear to God I'll throw it out. These clothes are perfectly nice and will look great on them. They don't need to turn into some snotty, little rich kids, you got that?"

Alice's eyes were the size of dinner plates by now and she just meekly nodded. I walked ahead, taking deep breaths to calm myself down. I couldn't be seen in public screaming at a girl. People would behead me, actually thinking Alice couldn't defend herself.

She could, but she knew I was right, or at least she respected the fact they're my kids.

I was all ready to leave the store when I saw something that caught my eye. Seth was entering a shop. Why didn't he just come with us? However when I looked up at the store I realised why. It was an engagement ring store.

Seth was going to propose. I smiled and suddenly I had the urge to follow, which I did. I entered the store and walked over to Seth who was too busy inspecting rings.

"Busted," I whispered, scaring him half to death as he basically jumped fifty feet in the air.

He clutched his chest, breathing heavily. "Never do that again! I thought you were Shayne for a moment!"

I laughed and slapped him on the back. "Don't fret kid…come on, we both need to find something," I winked and we began our search.

We arrived back late. Seth went first so as to not cause suspicion. We came back an hour later and walking through the door I was met to a pair of freezing cold lips. I smiled and pulled my mate to me, enjoying the feel of him back to normal and perfection. The baby bump really did get in the way of all the good parts of him.

I shook my head of the thoughts when I felt my pants leg being pulled. I looked down to find Liam trying to get my attention.

"What's up little man?" I smiled kneeling down.

"Missed you dad," he sighed and put his little arms round my neck.

I smiled and hugged him back. "Missed you too son."

I pulled back and passed him two of the shopping bags. "These are all for you," I smiled.

His eyes lit up as he picked things out. He found a small leather jacket I'd picked and immediately put it on. "It's great dad! I hate the clothes I usually get," he wrinkled his nose and began stroking his jacket.

I laughed, pride filling me. I couldn't have been happier that he hated designer clothes. He really is my son.

I stood up and walked over to Sarah who was watching TV on Embry's lap. I frowned. I still hated the fact he had a claim on my baby girl, but I'd have to get used to it I guess. I passed her two bags as well.

"Here you go sweetie. Some presents for you."

She smiled at me and rooted through the bag, pulling out loads of dresses, skirts and tops. She cooed at each outfit and picked up my favourite dress I'd picked and held it up against herself.

"It's so pwetty dad," she kissed my cheek and snuggled her head into my neck before going right back to admiring her dresses.

I laughed. "You're welcome baby."

Lastly I walked over to where Rose was playing silently on her own and passed the last bag to her. She looked uo at me shocked, as if she never expected me to get her anything. Her eyes lit up and she practically snatched the bag and looked inside.

She pulled out a pink princess dress and her eyes started welling up. I began panicking thinking she hated it, but she jumped at me, hugging me tightly and kissing my cheek.

"It's so pwetty Uncle Jake. Thanks," she grinned and held it against herself.

"Shall we put it on?" Shayne smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Dad, does that mean if I buy Wose a dwess she'll kiss me too?" Liam asked me so seriously that I burst out laughing.

I hugged him tightly shaking my head. "Don't worry kid. She'll soon start to feel the same," I winked at him and stood up.

Seth blocked the path to the stairs as Shayne tried to take Rose up.

"Wait a second, I've got something I need to ask you," he muttered, nerves taking over.

Oh shit. He was going to do it now wasn't he?

Seth pulled Shayne over to the couch and sat him down. Shayne looked like a deer caught in headlights, he was so confused and shocked he didn't know what to do. Poor guy. Sethw as a bag of nerves as he patted his pockets to make sure the ring was still there.

He gulped looking down at Shayne. "Shayne, I love you more than anything and we've got a beaitufl baby girl as a testiment to that love," Seth smiled sweetly at Rose who was nowstanding next to the couch. "But there's something I need to ask you," he stared and got down on one knee, pulling out the ring and opening it upto reveal a plain gold band. "It's not much," he muttered looking nervous. "I mean it's all the money I had and if you don't like it I could take it back and get save up-" Seth started saying but Shayne attacked him, pushing him to the floor and claiming his lips.

Shayne pulled back. "Shut up you stupid mutt, of course I fucking love it. And yes, I'll marry you," he grinned, grabbing the ring and putting it on.

Seth exhaled and fell limp against the floor. "Thank God, cause that's literally every penny I had."

Shayne looked at him guiltily. "Seth, you shouldn't have-"

Sethh shook his head, pressing his fingers against Shayne's lips. "You're my everything Shayne, it makes sense I spend my money on you," he smiled.

Shayne grinned and pecked his lips. Rose walked over to them and tapped Shayne on the shoulder, he looked up at his daughter.

"Does this mean I get to be a princess?" She grinned.

Shayne laughed nodding. "Yes honey, you have an excuse to wear the prettiest dress you have."

Rose smiled brightly. "I wanna wear the one Uncle Jake got me."

My heart soared at the thought she loved my dress the best. I ran over to her, placing a kiss on her cheek. She giggled and blushed. I heard Liam growling and moved away from his little treaure, rolling my eyes.

I walked over to Edward where he was watching them with an amused expression. When he noticed me he tried to grab me and pull me to him but I moved back.

"I have something to say first," I said, seeing now as probably the best time to do it. I too got on one knee and Edward's eyes widned immediately. "Edward…we've had many bumps along the way, but I always knew you were the one for me and not because the imprint says so but because you make me laugh, but because we balance each other out in every way possible. You're cold while I'm hot. You're smart while I'm dumb. I'm tall while you're small or at least smaller. We find the fun in almost every situation and I just couldn't imagine living without you. I want you to be properly mine, so with that, will you marry me?" I asked, opening the little box to reveal a ring similar to the one Seth got, but this one has 'Edward&Jacob' printed on the inside of the ring.

Edward stared at it in shock and quickly snatched it, putting it on and looking up at me. I could tell if he was human he'd be crying.

He nodded. "Yes, I'll marry you."

* * *

><p>So.<p>

Tired.

Feel.

Like.

I'm.

Going.

To.

Drop.

:P

Okay this chapter was too long so, there are now two chapters left instead of one.

Sorry for my little rant about the whole designer clothes compared to normal clothes and no offence to anyone who wears designer clothes, but I've recently had experience where someone's looked down at me because I buy clothes from cheaper stores like New Look or Primark (I know you probably don't know those stores :P) So yeah I hate people like that, who think you need to wear dearer clothes to not be seen as a tramp or something. Everyone is equal and I hate it when someone's being put down like that.

So that was me letting out my frustration :P I also kind of don't like Alice because of that, looking down at people because of what they wear. So it was my way of putting her in her place :P

Love you all! And you Alice lovers, don't hate me here :P


	31. Chapter 30

**Daddys little crazy bitch -** thank you for being so great and reviewing every chapter! I really appreciate it! And by the way I love your username! ;P

**WildCullenBlack1 -** Ahh! I'm glad your back, I thought you'd forgotten about me ;P As for the Liam gift, I wasn't too sure and took days to think about it, for now I don't think he'll have one. I know! I love Primark too it's great!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

**Edward's POV**

**3 months later**

The wedding preparations were in full swing, everyone was all ready to go. Alice had insisted on having the wedding the day after the proposal as if she could actually get together a wedding within such a short time. Even though she claimed she could.

I told her we wanted to enjoy being engaged first, and then think about planning a wedding. However that wasn't good enough, and we had to do it soon.

That's why three months later I'm standing in my bedroom waiting to be called down to get married and I was a bag of nerves. Why did facing Jacob, the wolves and my family seem so daunting? For the first time in my life I was scared shitless. Scared I'd mess it all up.

Sarah was offering me words of comfort, but they were doing nothing to calm my nerves. She really was the sweetest girl ever.

There was an agreement that there would be a double wedding, same reception but different ceremonies. Shayne and Seth were married an hour ago and I felt my nerves pricking up at that, never mind my own wedding.

Thank the lord Alice agreed to let us both wear suits, because if she tried to make me wear a dress, she wouldn't still be alive.

Sarah was the maid of honour as she liked to keep pointing out to me. Sarah, Liam and Rose now looked and acted like seven year old children despite the fact they're only five months old. Embry was happy about that because he knew the faster she grows up, the quicker his and her feelings will start to develop.

I was happy for them but Jake had basically condemned his best mate to a life of being celibate. Somehow I don't think that would happen. Now Rose and Liam were closer, they were practically inseparable.

Since they've developed crushes on each other and Liam refuses to leave her alone. Shayne however draws the line at bed time, bath time and when she's getting dressed. I happened to find the whole situation hilarious.

I watched as Rose walked into the room in her pretty, little, pink dress. Liam's eyes widened at the sight. Rose walked up to me and grinned at me.

"Uncle Eddie, I pwicked a fwoer for you, Aunt Alice said all bwides should have fwoers," she said in her cute, little, baby voice.

It was cute and adorable, but the fact Alice was telling everyone I'm the bride makes me want to throw a fit. I'd never live this one down. I smiled down at Rose and took the flower off her. I lifted her up and placed her on my hip, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you sweetie, it's very pretty," I grinned at her.

"Edward, it's time," Alice walked in the room and took Rose from me.

Rose was a bridesmaid, supposedly. Don't get me wrong, I wanted her to play an important role, but having it labelled as 'bridesmaid' just made me feel too feminine.

Liam left to go stand by Jake. Liam was part best man along with Seth.

Rose walked out first, slowly followed by Sarah. Alice directed me to come out next. My legs were shaky as I left the comfort of my room and down the stairs. I walked outside to see everyone waiting and watching as I came into view.

I knew if my heart could still beat, it would be hammering in my chest right now. Thank God it was one less way to detect my nervousness.

I caught Jake's eyes straight away and focused on them as I walked down the aisle. After much argument, I'd finally convinced Alice to let me walk alone. I didn't need Carlisle walking me, as much as it would mean a lot to him and me to present him as a father, it was just another way to show to the world I'm the woman in this relationship and I hate it.

Jake was smiling brighter than I'd ever seen him. It had confidence fill me slightly seeing him so happy. All I ever want is to be the reason he wears that smile.

Jake looked stunning as always, a black suit with a gleaming white shirt and patterned blue tie. The pants hugged his legs perfectly and made desire run straight through me. I wanted him. And I wanted him now.

But this wasn't the time for that. This was my wedding and I couldn't mess it up.

I approached Jake and he immediately grabbed both my hands in his. I was thankful for that, I felt awkward with my hands just dangling by my side.

"You look ravishing," Jake smirked at me.

Luckily he said it low enough that the kids didn't hear but everybody else cringed. I just laughed. He placed a kiss to each of my hands and if possible, his grin grew wider.

"We are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony. Jacob Ephraim Black and Edward Cullen…Jacob repeat after me, I Jacob," the registrar started. Was it ethical for a vampire and wolf to be getting hitched? Well least we weren't in a church.

"I Jacob."

"Do solemnly swear by almighty God that I will honour, care and respect Edward in sickness and health until death do us part."

"Do solemnly swear by almighty God that I will honour, care and respect Edward in sickness and health until death do us part." Jacob recited perfectly.

Oh so he gets that right but studying with me he can't seem to remember anything other than how long it'd take me to have three orgasms.

I repeated the same lines as the registrar instructed, happy that I didn't stutter once. I was too busy thinking about the honeymoon which I knew nothing about. My husband could be very insensitive at times. Husband. I liked the sound of that.

The registrar instructed us to place the rings on each other's fingers we'd gone for simple, gold bands. We were men after all, neither of us wanted to have diamond. Afterwards Jake laced our fingers together and began rubbing his finger over my ring and kept staring at it as well. It sent a surge of pride through me. I loved that man with everything in me and he was now my husband.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may now kiss the bride," he wiggled his eyebrows at Jacob.

I growled loudly at the registrar. Damn Alice. Jacob laughed and cupped my face bringing up my lips to his. The kiss was just about the softest we'd ever shared. Then again, we were like animals most of the time so it was understandable.

We broke apart and Jacob wrapped his arm around my waist. Everyone was clapping and cheering now. I could honestly say I'd never been so happy before.

Plus I'd never been so horny before. There was something about Jacob now that screamed 'TAKEN'. It wasn't just the ring but he had a glow about him, he was radiating happiness and I was the cause.

I felt my pants leg being pulled and I stopped to look down at Liam. He had a confused look on his face.

"Daddy, Aunt Alice says pweople kiss when they're in wove. Does that mean I can kiss Wose?" Liam asked seriously but also looking excited at the thought. Poor boy didn't understand it was for frown-ups yet.

Shayne appeared in front of us instantly, carrying Rose in his arms and growling at Liam.

"Don't even think about it pup," he said angrily.

I frowned. I didn't like his tone, but before I could say anything Rose had slapped Shayne's chest and wiggled out of his grasp.

"Don't be so mean Daddy. Wiam woves me." She wrapped her arms around Liam and kissed his cheek. Liam looked like he was about to pass out.

I laughed. Kid, the feelings are just going to get worse. Shayne grumbled and stalked off in the opposite direction. Liam and Rose were now hugging.

I could tell they felt the sparks between each other but had no idea what it meant. I smiled. They would soon enough. If they carried on growing the same way, in another five months they'd be fourteen.

Jake pulled me in the direction of the cars. He dragged me into his car and began driving off.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Honeymoon," he grinned.

Several hours later we were in a hotel in God knows where, but like I cared. I wanted Jacob. I'd wanted him for hours and now I would finally be getting him.

Jacob was already breathing hard, his bent-up energy looking for an outlet ready to rid himself of all the wedding stress of the past few months. Rough and fast or slow and sensual, did it matter anymore? Yes, it did! The two weren't even related! Rough and fast meant we were together as one, we completed each other and we needed to show just how much we loved each other. Slow and sensual meant something completely different. It usually meant he was overthinking things or I was. However I was still moving under him, pushing against his mostly naked skin. Yet he still refused to take off his boxers. Was he trying to kill me?

Then I offered my pale throat to him and Jacob attacked it with his teeth and tongue. It was purely his instinct, he wouldn't do this on his own, he was usually too nervous for that even this far down the line of our relationship. His wolf instinct helped in these situations.

**Jacob's POV**

His vampire skin was silky, tasting bitter and sweet at the same time, nothing like the half human skin I was used to him having. This was a thousand times better. He wasn't fragile anymore and I loved I could be as rough as I wanted and now he could take it.

I'd kissed, licked and touched about every part of his body; now all that was left was his excited member that was pressed against my stomach. I moved down to it, watching as he suddenly grew excited I was finally paying attention to it. It was funny; he was like a little kid.

A low sound of pleasure could be felt through it as I slid my tongue against it with both fascination and want. Apparently I moved too slowly for Edward's liking, but he couldn't do anything to change that. I wanted it to be slow and perfect. I didn't want it to be over before it began; this was our wedding night after all. It had to be the best sex we'd ever had.

I could hear my own ragged breathing and Edward's shallow hissing as I continued moving my mouth against his member. I knew I should stop teasing him, really, but I couldn't. Having him writhing underneath me like this was just spurring me on. He was fucking sexy when he was turned on.

For some reason, the body under him was getting more and more irresistible. I finally decided to put him out of his misery and quickly shedding my boxers and pulling on a condom (cause like we needed any more kids) I thrust myself inside of him. He gasped loudly, not expecting it and pulled our chests flush together.

The color of the skin didn't look dead anymore, it was marble, and I was noticing how good it felt to meet his thrusts. I'd been too long since we'd taken our time. No bullshit, just sex.

"Yes….yes….fuck Jake!" Edward screamed, his nails digging into the muscles on my arms.

My hands moved down to Edward's the flat stomach. It was weird, seeing him like this. No big stomach. I'd become accustomed to it. The muscles tensed under my touch as I moved my palm and began tracing circles on his stomach. Edward shivered underneath me and pulled me closer, if that was even possible.

If someone had told me two years ago I'd be married to a vampire, fucking him regularly and even had children with one I would have told them they're bad shit crazy. I had been traveling the straight and narrow for my whole life and had never even considered taking a detour until Edward came along. Now I was doing these things to a man and a vampire that felt better than anything ever had before.

I'd never been harder in my life than in this moment right now and it had never felt like this, never felt so good. It was like ice on fire, and the touch intensified every feeling I'd ever had or thought I ever could have while having sex.

Edward was gasping, hissing and snarling, but pushing back. He was gripping the sheets with his fists, but I was only vaguely aware of this or anything else around me. I pushed in slower, because I would have exploded if I had moved any faster. The white muscles tensed like strings. I slid my fever hot palm along Edward's spine and his back arched up towards me. I stayed still for a second closing my eyes. Finally I pushed as deep as I could.

Oh yes.

"You feel…that?" Edward was trembling so hard I was surprised it didn't affect his voice.

I started moving then. It was as if all my thoughts had been wiped away with bleach. I only felt the heat, the sex filling my senses and taking over. It was blazing hot and freezing at the same time. And too hard. The body under me seemed to move exactly the way I wanted it to, always one thought ahead of me he was.

Hissing and telling me to give more, telling me to keep going. My own muscles were burning with effort. Adrenaline. I was high on adrenaline and vampire. I had finally lost it, lost myself in Edward completely and it felt right. More right than anything. I moved with the smaller body under me forcing him down on the sheets but meeting resistance with Edward moving against me on every thrust.

All of a sudden Edward was on top. The movements were so fast I could barely register the change in position. He was sitting on me straddling me, eyes blazing, mouth open, repeating things over and over that made me want to scream while he rocked on me, his hands on my shoulders.

"Is…this…the best…you…can…do?" Edward emphasized every word by moving on me.

I lost track of time, not that I had it to begin with. It was only this burning want that seemed to be culminated into the vampire moving on me, under me, next to me, down on me. When Edward made me come the first time with my dick firmly up his arse, I'd swore in that moment I'd never want to come another way again.

"I want you." Edward whispered in my ear with _that_ voice and he was getting hard again in minutes.

I was on top again. Not caring how much force I was using, I fucked Edward holding his hips so hard that they surely would have been crushed if he were human. Luckily, he was as hard as stone. In every possible way.

After what felt like an eternity of hovering on the edge and being pulled back again and again, or a second that ended too soon, I was coming once again with such a force it finally knocked me out cold. I saw stars and even as I struggled to stay conscious because I didn't want it to stop, I slipped into the bliss and oblivion with Edward gasping in my ear.

When I finally came to, Edward was still under me. The only difference was that Edward was holding me tightly in his arms, as if, if he let go even slightly I'd be gone.

I smiled at him sleepily as he ran his hands through my hair. I hummed in satisfaction, sparks running through me at his touch.

"I love you leech," I murmured against the skin of his neck.

Edward chuckled and placed a kiss to my forehead. "I love you too mutt."

* * *

><p>Okay, I hope you liked this.<p>

Sorry it took me so long. I was having a bit of a block for this.

All's that's left is the Epilogue now! Not sure when that will be coming but hopefully soon.

I think for this I deserve a lot of reviews for this chapter ;) I made it as much about Edward and Jacob as possible and I hope you enjoyed the honeymoon scene ;)


	32. Epilogue

**WildCullenBlack1** - I love hearing your little stories every chapter :P It's what makes me update to think I'll hear another day in your life :P It's always so funny and mean! :P I'm glad I gave you the reason to spend some money ;) But if you end up regretting it, don't blame me! :P Glad you liked the chapter and hope you check out my new story, which is up too!

Sorry this took so long. By the way this is the longest chapter I've written for this story so you better all like it! Or else ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

**Jacob's POV**

**16 years later**

Life had passed in a breeze the past sixteen years. Liam, Sarah and Rose were now sixteen year olds, they'd stopped aging just over fifteen years ago which I was thankful for.

Like hell I wanted my babies to grow old and die right before my eyes. There was a bit of panic about the ageing thing, none of us were really sure if they'd stop, the werewolf genes seemed to be progressing their development so much it seemed like it wouldn't stop and they'd be dead within a few years.

Thankfully the vampire genes kicked in at sixteen and my babies get to live a long and happy life with their imprints.

Ha. They're imprints. It was weird to think, but also annoying. Despite my constant demands to be present whenever Embry wants to take Sarah out, sadly it never happens that way.

Paul calls me the ultimate cockblock, which earned him a good punch to the stomach. I fucking didn't want to even think about Sarah kissing or touching anybody let alone my old horny buddy Embry.

I mean the guy used watch porn online! I didn't want him anywhere near my innocent, little daughter.

Edward constantly pulled me away and told me to let them be. That I'd intervened long enough in their relationship and she wasn't a kid anymore, even if she had grown up normally she would've technically been an adult now.

I hated it though and Shayne knew how I felt. We'd bonded a lot over the years with our protectiveness. Shayne wanted Liam nowhere near Rose and anytime he caught them kissing or even holding hands he'd flip.

Couldn't blame him. Despite the fact I knew Liam was a good kid, it was always hard for a father to watch his daughter being romantic with another guy.

I knew deep down Embry would protect Sarah with his life; he'd always make sure she was happy and loved and overall I knew he was a good guy. After all he was my best friend.

But the thought of him touching her made me want to jump off a bridge. I didn't think I'd ever be okay with it, but if I wanted any kind of relationship with my daughter I'd have to bite my tongue. Recently I'd begun to realise, just as Shayne had that anything we did to keep them apart would just make their love stronger.

After all they were imprints. And Shayne and I knew you could never deny an imprint. No matter how hard you tried.

I'd taken a step back from being Alpha. In the beginning Edward and I had moved to LaPush with the kids, as had Seth and Shayne and the Cullen's insisting on buying a mansion in which both families could live, we now currently lived in LaPush.

At times it was great, but getting some privacy was hard. After a while I began to realise with working in my Auto shop and pack duties I never spent any time with Edward. He was feeling lonely and he was starting to look and feel as vulnerable as he did when he was pregnant.

I couldn't stand the look on his face and I gave up with Alpha job to Sam's son a few years back. There was a whole new line of pack members and Sarah, Rose and Liam were a part of it, despite being half vampire too. It helped because they were stronger, they had only a quarter human side.

For years we'd lived in peace.

Last year Sarah, Liam and Rose begged to join high school, they hated Edward tutoring them, not that he was a bad teacher, of course he wasn't, he'd helped me to actually pass, it was just that they wanted to social experience of school. They didn't want to miss out.

Eventually I gave in and for a year they've been going to LaPush high. Even though their names are under Cullen-Black, Edward and I had said they were children we adopted together. As for Rose, her last name was Collin's making it easier to just cover the fact Seth was involved in the parenting. As far as anyone knows Rose is Shayne's daughter and Seth took on the burden when they got together.

Obviously the pack members, new and old knew the truth but they wouldn't dare speak a word.

All in all life had been pretty good for us.

It was a Friday afternoon. Edward and I were in bed, deciding to let our sexual frustrations now since we doubted the kids would be out long enough at the weekend.

I was on top and was very roughly shoving myself in and out of Edward. He grunted, his nails digging into my back.

"Fuck Jake…FUCKING FUCK ME HARDER!" He yelled.

Jesus, he was a real nag sometimes. I complied though, moving as fast as I could. I swear I saw his eyes roll into the back of his head. Well he asked for it.

Edward switched our positions and began riding me, his fingers tracing my muscles and making me shiver in pleasure. I loved when he touched me gently like that; it always sent a shot of pleasure through me.

I growled when he began sitting up, effectively moving me out of him. He just smirked at me and shoved himself right back on me.

I cried out in pleasure. Fuck that was amazing, it was enough to have me coming a little.

Just as I thought I was about to fall over the edge my phone rang, Edward looked at me as if to see if I should answer it. I shook my head. Whoever it was could wait.

We continued for a few more seconds until Edward's phone began ringing. He stopped, pulling off me and grabbing his phone.

"Sarah?" He questioned, a confused look on his face.

"Daddy help me, the wolves are cornering me, I'm scared," my little girls worried voice came through the phone.

Immediately both of us were on high alert, we quickly got up and began getting dressed. I didn't bother with a shirt, just a pair of cut offs would do.

"Where are you baby?" Edward asked frantically.

"Rose and I are round the side of the school," she said, just before we heard a crash, probably the phone falling and our babies muffled screams.

Fucking bastards were going to pay for this. As quick as light Edward and I were out the door running towards the school. Edward was slightly faster than me so he got there first but I wasn't far behind. When we got to the side of the school we found the Alpha standing over my baby girl and Rose.

I growled fiercely and jumped in front of Sarah and Rose. Edward caught Sarah before she fell to the floor and placed her gently on his knee. Rose, who'd already been on the floor crawled over to Edward and curled into his side. Sarah clung to Edward whimpering in fear. Rose had always been the stronger one of the two (not in physical strength but mental strength) but even she was quivering in fear.

I glared menacingly at the wolves who seemed shocked by the power radiating from me. The Alpha, Sam's dick of a son Callum stood tall and crossed his arms, smirking at me. How dare Sam produce such vile offspring. Didn't he know how to control his fucking kids?

"What're you gonna do old man? You're past it. They're weird freaks, we're programmed to kill vampires, we're just doing our job," he smirked at us, seeming proud of himself.

My eyes narrowed at him. I was going to kill that little shit. How dare he talk about my family like that when he'd basically grown up knowing what my kids were and that they were no threat.

I walked forward slowly, getting right in front of him and looking down on him since I was about a foot taller than him. I saw him visibly gulp when I did that. Good, the guy had some common sense to fear me.

"You're going to wish you were never born," I whispered and turning to Edward, Rose and Sarah I noticed Sarah had some bruises on her face as did Rose. I saw Rose's bruises were more prominent and there were more of them. She must've tried to protect Sarah as she always had. I felt a swell of pride at the thought. Rose had always been like a daughter to me but it was moments like this I could see the sisterly love between the two.

But still, I couldn't believe my eyes. They'd actually touched her. My baby.

I turned back to Callum and growled loudly. "You fucking touched her?" My voice got increasingly louder and he shrunk back in fear this time.

I noticed in that moment I'd effectively taken the Alpha title back but I didn't care. These bastards weren't getting away with that.

"You're all going to stand completely still and you're not going to run away until I say so you got that?" I Alpha commanded them.

The all nodded in fear and I made my way through each of them, throwing punch after punch and kick after kick. I saved Callum until last. The other wolves were on the floor in pain but unable to move, they just groaned and some even cried. What a bunch of pansies.

Callum gulped again when I stood back in front of him. "You are never going to look at them again, you will never speak to them again and you will never go near them again or I will fucking break you, do you hear me?"

He nodded.

I smiled slightly before throwing a punch to his face. He groaned closing his eyes in pain. I quickly punched him in the stomach three times and once in the chest. He was on the floor in seconds, I could see he was dying to clutch his chest in pain but couldn't. He had to lie there and suffer.

Good.

I kicked him several times and made sure to kick him in the balls with all my strength. He screamed out in profanities.

I smiled at my handy work. That was the least they deserved though. I wanted to murder them all. Just the thought had me breathing heavily.

Edward appeared at my side and put his arms around me, kissing my lips lightly.

"Calm down Jake. Let's focus on Sarah and Rose now." He nodded to our daughter standing behind us, looking all vulnerable.

My face cracked seeing her so scared and broken.

I turned to the wolves and saying "you can move now," in a monotone voice.

I grabbed Sarah close to me and she clung to me. Edward wrapped his arm around her from the other side. Rose clutched my free side and I wrapped my spare arm around her and we walked all the way home.

It took much longer but it didn't matter. Sarah seemed to be visibly calming down the longer she was attached to us both. Rose hadn't spoken a word, which was definitely unusual for her; she was the biggest chatterbox I'd ever met, even more than Seth.

Sarah's head was rested against my shoulder. "Thank you dad," she murmured and I felt her hand squeezing my waist lightly.

I smiled down at her, kissing her forehead. "Of course baby. I'd do anything for you."

**Liam's POV**

There were so many thoughts swirling round my head, all the possibilities of why Sarah or Rose weren't home yet. They should have got home at exactly five minutes past 4, so why aren't they here?

They were only staying behind for an hour to finish some art work, so what the hell is taking so long? My wolf was getting agitated, he was telling me something was wrong, but he'd been wrong before, usually it was just his over protectiveness that clouded his judgement. I had to be the rational thinker here.

I suppose with it only being quarter past 4, I was technically being a little mad. I mean they might have decided to walk instead of run.

The weird thing was, after me finishing up a football game with the other pack members, and returning home, neither of my dads were home. It was unusual because they were always home and the area surrounding their room usually smelt of sex. It had scarred me for life, trust me. I usually tried to stay away as long as possible. Hence the football games.

I was just about to go on a crazy search when I noticed four figures in the distance. Both dads, Rose and Sarah were walking home, all clung to each other. When their faces came more into view I noticed Rose was covered in bruises.

Before I realised what was happening my whole frame was shaking so furiously. All eyes snapped up to meet mine. Dad's eyes were wide. Sarah looked frightened. My angel was staring at me with a look of pity mixed with anger and fear.

Fucking bastards that did that to her will not be getting away with it. I'll torture them and have them beg at my feet before I mercilessly kill them.

Rose moved away from my dad and ran over to me, when she reached me she jumped into my arms, resting her head in the crook of my neck. She wasn't afraid of my wolf, as Sarah had seemed to be and I liked that. I liked knowing no matter how angry I got, directed at her or not she'd never fear me. She knew I loved her and I'd never hurt her.

I lifted her head up, making her look me in the eyes. Her eyes were glassy, she looked so vulnerable, so unlike her. She was strong willed.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice deeper than usual and my throat tightening.

She gulped. "We were coming out of school when the pack cornered us. Callum did this to us. I tried to protect Sarah as best I could but he hit me too hard and he got to her. I'm so sorry," she cried, burying her head back in my neck.

I growled loudly, but it wasn't directed at her, I clung to her tighter kissing the side of her face. I couldn't believe I'd let this happen, that I couldn't protect my own damn imprint.

"It's not your fault." I said, my voice still harsh.

I was having trouble controlling my anger. The only thing keeping me sane was the girl in my arms. She was my priority and right now she needed me to comfort her.

"All I'm worried about is you," I added after a moment, stroking her hair.

Despite the fact I was concerned about my sister too, the damn imprint made it hard to focus on anything but the safety of your imprint and if anyone else was in danger then it didn't really matter, until your mate was safe.

"I love you Liam," she murmured into my skin, kissing my neck and making me shiver in delight.

I was starting to calm down a little after that, but I still vowed to kill anyone who'd hurt my angel.

Both dads approached and Sarah at that point. Dad J stared at me with a look of pity, but also authority. It suddenly dawned on me he felt a lot more powerful than before. It almost felt like he was my Alpha.

"Dad…did you…" I started to say, but trailed off, not sure how to phrase it.

"Yeah I did. I'm officially you're Alpha again. Those bastards paid for it and I'll allow you to do whatever you like to them as long as it's not murder," he ordered.

I smiled slightly. "Thanks dad."

I looked down to Rose who was still clinging onto me. She must've really been scared, because Rose was almost never afraid. I was the innocent one in this relationship when it came to anything we did. She always took control. I liked it sometimes but other times I wished I could be in control. Now however it was truly terrifying seeing her so scared and dependent on me. It wasn't normal.

"You should get Rose inside, calm her down. I'm gonna call Shayne and Seth, let them know what happened," Dad said, pulling his phone out and dialling Seth's number.

I pulled Rose with me inside slowly walking. As we got inside I could hear Shayne screaming. Jesus, he was that loud I could even hear him from down the phone. Guess I couldn't blame him. His baby had gotten hurt. His baby and my angel.

**Edward's POV**

Jacob had rung Seth and after explaining what had happened and some very loud curses from Shayne, the line went dead and we assumed we'd be seeing them very soon.

The next to deal with was Embry. God only knows that boy had a temper on him. He was more protective with Sarah than any imprint I'd ever met. Not even Shayne's overreactions matched Embry's.

This should be a treat.

Jacob dialled Embry's number and glanced at me with a knowing look. I smirked, waiting to hear him blow up. I mean, I had to find some amusement in this, otherwise I think I'd completely break down thinking the two most important girls to me were just attacked my Jacob's dumb pack of mutts.

"Hey Embry…listen, something's happened," Jacob started and I could almost see Embry's mood change from cheerful to on high alert.

"Where's Sarah?" Was his first response.

"I'm here Em," Sarah said in a normal tone, knowing Embry would be able to hear her.

"Put her on now." Embry said in a stern voice, I could see he needed hear her voice more, to comfort him.

"No, Embry just come to the house now. We'll explain everything there," Jacob said and flipped his phone shut.

When it clicked he winced slightly. "He's gonna kill me for that," he murmured.

I chuckled. "He won't get to touch you love," I said, stroking his cheek.

"Ugh! Daddy stop it! That's gross," Sarah pretended to gag and walked inside the house.

I laughed as did Jacob. I pulled him close to me and kissed his lips fiercely. He responded quickly, twisting his hands through my hair. When he pulled back, he had a curious expression on his face.

"What was that about?" He raised an eyebrow, looking extremely handsome.

"Despite the serious situation before, seeing you going all Alpha mode on the pack ass, turned me on extremely." I said, eyeing his shirt.

How I just wanted to rip it off.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY DAUGHTER?"

Or not. When can a horny guy catch a fucking break?

We broke apart and turned to see a seething Shayne and an angry looking Seth. Jesus, an angry Seth was never good.

"She's inside. Liam's comforting her; she's a bit shaken up. She tried to protect Sarah, so she has some more bruises," Jacob explained, looking calm.

Shayne and Seth stormed past us and into the house. We followed behind them and saw as Shayne practically clawed Rose from Liam's arms and crushed her to his chest.

Rose squeaked, but wrapped her arms around his neck and burying her head in his neck. "I was so scared daddy," she cried into his shoulder.

Shayne growled and held her tighter. "I'll make them pay for this baby, I promise."

"We both will," Seth said, pushing Shayne out the way and grabbing Rose into a bone crushing hug of his own.

The next five minutes were spent with every male other than Jacob and I trying to get to Rose. Sarah had moved back to my side and she was curled up next to me on the couch. Jacob was on her other side, with her legs propped up in his lap.

The door slammed open, stopping everyone in their tracks. We all turned to see a fuming Embry in the doorway. His eyes connected with Sarah's face and before we knew it he turned wolf right before our eyes.

Sarah gasped and scrambled up, running over to him and putting her arms around his wolfy neck.

"I'm okay Em, don't worry. Daddy made them pay," she kissed his nose and lay her head on his shoulder.

Embry growled lowly, but otherwise didn't move. I could see his muscles were tense and he was trying to keep his anger in check. Good. I wanted my daughter in one piece.

After a while of Sarah running her fingers through his fur, Embry barked at Jacob, indicating he needed shorts. Jacob grabbed a pair from our room and threw them at Embry.

Embry went into the kitchen and returned a second later as a human. Sarah ran back into his arms. Embry studied her face, running his fingers over her bruises and clenching his jaw as he did.

"I'll kill them," he ground out and kissed Sarah on the lips.

Jacob clenched his teeth slightly, but otherwise didn't say a word. Aww, he was so adorable. I just wanted to run my tongue along those teeth…

Oh Jesus, Mary and Joseph. What was wrong with me? I could get horny off anything these days! Just think about his teeth was turning me on!

Fuck, I got it bad.

**Liam's POV**

I cradled my arms around Rose. I was glad Shayne granted Rose permission to stay with me tonight. At least he understood we needed to be close right now.

I knew he'd be listening in though, to make sure neither of us would be doing anything sexual. It wasn't like we would either, we knew they'd hear plus we hadn't really done anything yet.

The most we'd done was a bit of groping and a serious make out session. There wasn't much you could do when Shayne's breathing down my neck all the time. Jesus, when we do actually have sex I probably won't be able to get Shayne out my head. How twisted is that?

Rose sighed and pulled me closer, wrapping her almost bare leg around my waist. I placed a hand on her thigh and began rubbing circles over her skin to calm her down.

"Liam," she whispered, moving her head up to look at me.

She looked so small and innocent, I hated seeing her this way despite the fact I felt a little bit more masculine because she needed me so much.

"Yeah honey," I asked, stroking her hair.

She shivered under my touch.

"Make love to me," she said looking so serious.

Was she out of her mind? Her dad was probably listening and I swear I just heard a growl!

"Please Liam, I love you, I need you and I want to be completely yours and the other way round too," she said and placed her hand on my chest.

I sighed. "Angel, Shayne's probably listening," I tried to stop her but she was persistent.

She sat up and pulled her shirt over her head. What was she doing? What the hell? Oh my God, I can see her boobs. No bra. No fucking bra!

I think I'm gonna have a heart attack!

**Seth's POV**

A growl erupted throughout the room and I jumped awake, throwing my arms around Shayne in a protective stance and eyes scanning the room for the culprit.

Shayne slapped me upside the head and glared at me. My mouth opened in shock. What the hell was up his butt?

"You will never believe what I just heard," his voice was completely serious, this was the Shayne I tended to see more often than not.

Rose drove him up the wall, but to be honest it was self-inflicted. If he wasn't so bothered about trying to keep her a virgin the rest of her life he wouldn't have worry lines. How ridiculous was that? A vampire actually getting worry lines! They're supposed to be frozen!

"What now?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes of sleep. It was like three in the morning, I was not in the mood for another Rose/Liam sex talk.

"Rose just asked Liam to make love to her!" He yelled, like it was the most absurd question in the world.

"Shayne, they love each other. They're obviously gonna fuck," I said in a sleepy voice, lying back down and pulling the covers up over my head.

Shayne growled again, loudly. Jesus, he knew they'd be able to hear him.

"Did you really just fucking say that?" He yelled, yanking the covers away from me.

I rolled over, grabbing him by the shoulders and digging my claws into him. Shayne winced but I wasn't letting up. The man needed to grow a pair and accept his daughter isn't a little girl anymore. God, wasn't he supposed to be the mother? I'm the one that should be stressing about this!

"If you don't stop this charade to keep Rose from making her own decisions I'll never sleep with you again!" I growled, just to make sure he knew I was serious.

His eyes widened at the thought and he visibly gulped. I tried not to smile, knowing I'd won the argument.

"That's not fair," he pouted, in a childish way. "She's my baby."

I chuckled. "Life isn't fair, my love."

I lay back down with my back to him and closed my eyes, Shayne's arms wrapped around me and I drifted back off to sleep in no time.

**Jacob's POV**

Finally.

Edward and I were alone.

In bed.

I could see all day he was getting agitated, and not being able to finish our little escapade before really annoyed him. I could smell his arousal from a mile away. Thank God no one else could. Must be a mate thing.

Edward grunted as he rode me fast and hard, tremors overtaking him every so often and he would slow down before moving fast again. It was driving me wild. He didn't realise just how much it did it for me.

My fingers were digging into his back slightly as he continued. I was more out of breath than ever and I was just lying here.

Edward pulled me all the way out of him before slamming back down on me. Oh God. I think I just saw stars.

I decided enough was enough and I flipped us over, slamming into Edward fast and hard. The adrenaline was pumping through me now and I grabbed onto Edward's thighs and lifted them up.

Oh shit. I could feel all of him now! It was pure heaven.

"Jake…" Edward whispered, groaning loudly. "Jake…JAKE!"

"Fuck Edward," I groaned and within seconds we both came together.

I collapsed onto Edward straight away, breathing heavily. We'd gone at it that long, hard and fast that I almost felt a little sick now, but it was worth it. Fucking Edward was always worth it.

Edward wrapped his arms tightly around me. I sighed in content. I loved him so damn much. I couldn't imagine a life without him, or without my family. Even though my family was quite messed up really. Vampires and werewolves? Yeah, well fucked up.

It was all fucked up. A fucked up, twisted family, but that's the thing that made it so great. We looked out for each other, but most importantly we were all close.

I wouldn't give them up for the world, but most of all if I could choose a moment to keep on living forever, it would be this one. Lying in Edward's arms was when things felt right and where everything made sense.

No worries. No problems. Just Edward.

* * *

><p>Okay I stopped it here, but I was wondering if you wanted to see <strong>a lemon between Liam and Rose.<strong> I have it written up if you want and will post it but you **have to let me know if you guys want one :)**

So there it is, the official Epilogue, unless you want an extra lemon.** Read, review and enjoy!**

The** first chapter of my next story is out** so go read and review that too! It's a Jacob/Edward one :)


End file.
